Miliardaire incognito
by matthieu.coupelle
Summary: Histoire qui n’a aucun rapport avec l’histoire de JK Rowling sauf les personnages qui lui a partienent
1. Voyage

Encore ! Avec un soupir d'exaspération, Ginny Weasley jeta un coup d'œil courroucé au contenu de l'enveloppe livrée par un porteur spécial. Son père ne comprendrait donc jamais ?

Rejetant les trois brochures sur son bureau, la jeune femme fit pivoter son fauteuil de cuir et contempla l'horizon. Tout de verre et d'acier, le gratte-ciel de la Jones Oil Compagni dominait les nombreuses tours de Houston. Et dans son bureau de directeur adjoint, Capri avait une vue imprenable.

Songeuse, elle passa les doigts dans la masse soyeuse de sa chevelure rousse. Cette situation avait trop duré ! Son père n'allait pas lui dicter sa conduite toute sa vie !

La sonnerie familière de l'Interphone interrompit ses réflexions.

— Oui, Gaby ? demanda-t-elle.

— Vous avez un appel du Venezuela, mademoiselle. Votre père, sur la ligne un.

— Merci.

Otant ses somptueuses chaussures de chez Bruno Magali, Ginny s'enfonça davantage dans son fauteuil. Autant se mettre à son aise, car la conversation risquait de se prolonger.

— Allô ?

— Bonjour, Arthur !

Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, Capri appelait ses parents par leur prénom. Une habitude qui facilitait souvent les choses maintenant qu'elle secondait son père à la tête de la compagnie pétrolière.

— Comment ça se passe, là-bas ? Questionna-t-elle.

— Dieu merci, les trois puits sont éteints. Garson a fait du bon travail. Il a réussi à fermer les valves des huit puits assurant la production. Un exploit, si tu considères qu'il a dû entrer lui-même dans le feu, sous la protection de lances à incendie.

— En effet !

Anxieuse, Ginny se hâta de changer de sujet. Chaque fois qu'on mentionnait l'incendie d'un puits de pétrole, son cœur battait la chamade. Et Dieu sait que cela se produisait souvent !

A son entrée dans la compagnie, peu après l'obtention de son diplôme à l'université, elle avait tout juste vingt et un ans. Et depuis cette date, chaque puits en feu ramenait à sa mémoire le souvenir insoutenable d'un autre incendie.

— Quand pars-tu en Australie ? demanda-t-elle.

— Demain... Dis-moi, ma chérie, as-tu reçu la documentation du Club Stars Vacances ?

— Oui, j'allais t'en parler.

S'efforçant de ne pas perdre son calme, Capri enveloppa du regard les trois brochures de luxe, vantant les mérites de trois séjours différents : dans un château en Ecosse, dans une somptueuse hacienda espagnole, ou dans un ranch de rêve en Californie.

— Parfait ! Alors choisis l'endroit qui te plaît, et pars te reposer une quinzaine de jours.

— Merci, Arthur, mais...

— Non, non, ne me remercie pas !

Un froissement caractéristique à l'autre bout du fil avertit ginny que son père allumait un cigare. Ainsi, pour lui, le sujet était clos ? Au fil des ans, la jeune femme avait en effet appris à déchiffrer les gestes de son père.

Et le rituel du cigare ne variait jamais : quelle que soit l'importance du débat, il concluait sans appel en allumant son havane.

— Je vais te laisser, maintenant, ma Chérie. Nous nous verrons à mon retour, le 3 septembre, juste à temps pour la réunion du conseil d'administration. Je t'embrasse fort. Tu ne pourras pas me joindre pendant mon trekking dans la brousse.

— Attends !

N'y tenant plus, elle se mit debout, comme si cette position allait rendre plus facile la confrontation avec son père.

— Ces brochures ne m'intéressent pas. Jusqu'ici, je t'ai toujours laissé choisir le lieu de mes vacances, mais maintenant, c'est terminé. Cette année, je déciderai toute seule. Tu sais, j'ai très bien compris pourquoi tu faisais ça et...

Un cliquetis, suivi d'un bip lancinant, lui signalèrent que la ligne était coupée. Incrédule, elle regarda l'appareil avant de se rendre à l'évidence. « Oh ! Non ! s'exclama-t-elle. Il a raccroché ! »

S'emparant des brochures, elle les lança à toute volée à travers la pièce. Son père oubliait-il qu'elle avait vingt-cinq ans, à présent ? Pourquoi continuait-il à la traiter comme une gamine ? Furieuse, elle se mit à arpenter la pièce de long en large.

Décidément, Arthur abusait de son influence ! Sachant que sa fille ferait tout pour lui faire plaisir, il n'hésitait pas à lui imposer sa volonté. Enfin, du moins en ce qui concernait ses lieux de villégiature.

Chaque année, il la poussait à se rendre dans des clubs très sélects, fréquentés par de richissimes et jeunes célibataires, tout comme elle. Dans l'espoir, évidemment, que la jeune femme trouve un époux !

Eh bien, elle, elle ne voulait pas se marier ! C'était leur seul sujet de discorde, et cependant, elle tenait bon. Se marier, après ce qu'elle avait vécu ? Non, elle ne voulait même pas en parler ! Le souvenir de sa mère et de Jamie, son frère jumeau, réveillait des souffrances bien trop insupportables.

Pourtant, Arthur ne cessait de la harceler. Il aurait tant aimé être grand-père ! Et plus les années passaient, moins Ginny avait le courage de lui expliquer les raisons de son refus. A quoi bon rouvrir de vieilles blessures ? N'avait-il pas assez souffert, lui aussi ?

Soudain, la jeune femme s'immobilisa, attirée par une tache insolite sur la moquette. Que faisait cette photo en noir et blanc dans ces brochures en couleur ? Intriguée, elle détacha la photo, accrochée à l'une des pages par un simple trombone.

Un bungalow en rondins ? Et d'une modestie confinant à la pauvreté... Il ne pouvait s'agir que d'une erreur. Ce n'était pas du tout le style du Club Stars Vacances ! Au dos, quelqu'un avait griffonné un mot à la hâte : « Je doute qu'un tel endroit intéresse nos clients (une. Petite île sur la côte canadienne, au large de la Colombie-Britannique). Merci de téléphoner à Bill de Vacances Pour Tous : inutile d'envoyer d'autre documentation. » Suivait un numéro de téléphone et une brève signature : Anton.

Serait-ce un signe de la providence ? Cet Anton avait raison. Aucun des milliardaires fréquentant le Club Stars Vacances ne voudrait s'isoler dans un endroit aussi sauvage. Au contraire, ils recherchaient des lieux très animés, où l'on veillait à satisfaire le moindre de leurs caprices.

Lentement, un plan se formait dans l'esprit de la jeune femme. Arthur, sans le vouloir, venait de régler la question des vacances de sa fille. Quelle aubaine ! Elle n'aurait plus à fuir ces ennuyeux prétendants qui la courtisaient lors de dîners raffinés, l'escortaient au théâtre, à l'opéra, au casino...

En outre, elle respectait en tout point les souhaits de son père. Ne lui avait-il pas dit de choisir le lieu qui lui plairait ? Pour une fois, elle le prenait au mot !

S'emparant de son téléphone, Capri composa le numéro indiqué au dos de la photo.

— Bonjour, ici Vacances Pour Tous, répondit une aimable voix féminine. Lynette à l'appareil, que puis-je pour vous ?

— Bonjour, Lynette. Pourrais-je parler à Bill, s'il vous plaît ? De la part de Ginny Weasley...

— Vous voilà arrivée au port de Blueberry Island, mademoiselle !

Médusée, ginny contempla la crique où trois petits bateaux se balançaient au mouvement des vagues. Enfin, elle s'était montrée plus maligne que son père ! Ici, tout était calme et sauvage, sans le moindre célibataire en smoking pour troubler sa quiétude.

Et toutefois, elle respectait les instructions de son père à la lettre ! N'était-ce pas merveilleux ? Pendant deux longues semaines, elle pourrait se consacrer totalement à son projet. Elle enveloppa d'un regard enthousiaste l'ordinateur portable posé près de sa valise.

Si elle travaillait comme elle le souhaitait, elle ferait une belle surprise à son père lors du prochain conseil d'administration. En effet, il s'était montré préoccupé par le haut taux d'absentéisme dans ses bureaux de Houston. Et Ginny, vigilante, avait demandé un rapport complet au service du personnel, dans la plus grande discrétion :

Ce rapport, il était là, dans sa valise, attendant que la jeune femme l'étudie. A la fin de son séjour à Blueberry Island, elle espérait bien que les statistiques auraient livré leur secret.

— ... et là, c'est le bungalow de la gardienne. Vous êtes dans le bungalow numéro un, face à la plage.

La voix du jeune garçon assurant la navette avec le continent la tira de ses pensées.

— Oh ! Pardon ! Vous disiez ? Où dois-je m'adresser...

— Là, derrière les arbres. Vous ne pouvez pas le manquer. S'il n'y a personne, installez-vous et faites comme chez vous.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ginny se débarrassait de son gilet de sauvetage et débarquait sur la jetée de bois. Le jeune matelot lui adressa un bref signe d'adieu, puis remit son moteur en marche.

Quel paysage admirable ! Depuis le ponton ? Elle admira la longue plage de sable fin, délimitée au loin par une prairie. Par-delà le bungalow de rondins qu'elle allait occuper s'étendait une colline boisée, d'un vert dense. Çà et là, une tache plus claire signalait l'emplacement des autres bungalows.

Eh bien ! C'était parfait ! Son ordinateur portable en bandoulière, elle souleva sa valise et marcha jusqu'à sa nouvelle demeure. Le clapotis des vagues, la brise agréable venant du large, tout concourait à donner l'image du paradis... Un geai aux splendides plumes bleues vint même jacasser près de sa porte, lorsqu'elle monta les trois marches du seuil.

Ravie, elle fit tourner la clé dans la vieille serrure de cuivre, et pénétra dans une minuscule cuisine. Une table de bois, deux chaises paillées, une antique cuisinière et un non moins vieux réfrigérateur constituaient le seul mobilier. De là, on passait dans un charmant living, meublé dans le style colonial.

L'unique fenêtre donnait sur l'océan, tout comme celle de la chambre. Une fois son ordinateur installé sur la table de la cuisine, la jeune femme posa sa valise dans la chambre.

La pièce sentait le pin et l'océan, et son extrême simplicité enchanta la jeune femme. Bien sûr, cela n'avait rien du luxe auquel elle était accoutumée. Le couvre-lit était en imprimé de coton, la commode semblait bancale, et il y avait des marques de brûlures de cigarettes sur le bord de la table de nuit !

Cependant, sa tranquillité valait bien de petits sacrifices. Deux semaines sans rien ni personne pour la déranger, c'était inestimable ! Jetant sa valise sur le lit, elle ouvrit la fermeture Eclair, et, brusquement, sentit son cœur se serrer.

Sur sa chemise de nuit de soie blanche, soigneusement pliée, la photo de Jamie lui souriait dans son cadre d'argent poli. Cher Jamie, avec ses cheveux roux ébouriffés, ses yeux bleus pleins de joie de vivre et cet air décidé et volontaire qui lui faisait défier le danger !

Les yeux pleins de larmes, Ginny caressa du doigt l'inscription tracée sur la photo : « A la moitié de moi-même ». Ces mots tendres, son frère jumeau les avait écrits pour elle la veille de son départ pour l'Europe. La veille de la course automobile qui lui avait coûté la vie.

Pourquoi, depuis quatre ans, emportait-elle cette photo partout où elle allait ? Dès qu'elle la regardait, le chagrin la submergeait comme une lame de fond. Cependant, c'était le seul moyen de ne pas oublier son terrible vœu. En voyant son frère mourir, d'une mort atroce, elle s'était en effet juré de ne plus jamais aimer. Afin de ne plus revivre pareille souffrance... Une souffrance qui demeurait toujours aussi vive, quatre ans plus tard.

Posant le cadre sur la table de nuit, elle renouvela son serment et, un peu rassérénée, entreprit de ranger ses affaires.

— Bonté divine, pourrai-je avoir de l'eau, oui ou non ?

Autant espérer un miracle ! Ginny s'acharna une nouvelle fois sur les deux robinets de l'évier. En vain ! Malgré tous ses efforts, pas une seule goutte d'eau ne daignait apparaître.

Jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre, elle prit une rapide décision. A quoi bon perdre son temps ? Après tout, les problèmes de plomberie étaient du domaine du gardien. Et il aurait au moins pu s'assurer du bon état du bungalow !

Furieuse, elle referma le couvercle du bocal de café en poudre, et marcha au pas de course vers la porte. Dehors le soleil tomba sur elle comme une chape de plomb, brûlant ses épaules nues. Cependant, elle n'y prit pas garde.

Derrière le rideau de pins, le bungalow du gardien paraissait désert, avec sa porte entrouverte. S'arrêtant un instant sur le seuil, Ginny frappa puis attendit. Aucune réponse. Poussant le linteau de bois, elle entendit une sorte de bourdonnement.

— Il y a quelqu'un ? Lança-t-elle.

Le bourdonnement continua, s'ininterrompu, et elle frappa de nouveau, avec plus de force. L'air était comme immobile, à peine troublé par un petit vent salé venant du large. Intriguée, Ginny pénétra dans la cuisine.

Elle était vide, tout comme le living. Instinctivement la jeune femme s'avança jusqu'à la chambre, poussa la porte... et chancela, victime d'un émerveillement, un homme brun et athlétique couché en travers du lit ?

Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour dissiper son malaise. L'homme avait enfoui son visage dans l'oreiller, et il ronflait, profondément endormi. Il était grand, musclé aussi. Quel âge pouvait-il avoir ? Trente ans ? Trente-cinq ?

Troublée, elle contempla le corps de l'inconnu, portant pour tout vêtement un short de toile kaki. Ses cheveux d'un brun clair contrastaient avec sa peau bronzée, et son attitude abandonnée accentuait la sensualité se dégageant de tout son être.

Suivant du regard la ligne puissante de ses épaules, ginny eut soudain une expression horrifiée. Non content de dormir en plein après-midi, le gardien tenait une canette de bière à la main, comme si le sommeil l'avait saisi en pleine ivresse.

— Hé ! Monsieur ! Ça ne vous dérangerait pas de vous réveiller ? s'écria-t-elle, scandalisée.

L'homme ne bougea pas. Etait-il sourd, ou bien trop imbibé d'alcool pour réagir ?

— Ecoutez ! Si vous ne répondez pas immédiatement, je... je...

De quoi pouvait-elle bien le menacer, au juste ? Il n'y avait aucun objet à fracasser dans la pièce. D'ailleurs, hormis une paire de baskets et une chemise kaki, gisant au pied du lit, la chambre était entièrement vide.

Les poings sur les hanches, ginny se retourna vers le gardien endormi. Où du moins l'était-il quelques secondes auparavant... Maintenant, il fixait sur la jeune femme un regard d'un vert lumineux, englobant la silhouette fine, moulée dans un bustier de soie bleue, et les longues jambes révélées par un short de coton blanc.

— Dieu soit loué, murmura-t-il. Je suis arrivé au paradis.

Impossible de se méprendre sur ce commentaire... Le gardien de Blueberry Island avait l'air d'apprécier le physique de sa visiteuse. Et celle-ci, hypnotisée, s'efforçait de lutter contre l'incroyable attrait qu'elle ressentait.

Car l'homme étendu devant elle était d'une beauté à couper le souffle ! Ses traits réguliers, sa bouche charnue aux lèvres sensuelles, l'expression intelligente et moqueuse de ses yeux clairs en faisaient un véritable Adonis.

Paniquée, ginny prit une attitude digne.

— Eh bien ? On a décidé de passer la journée au lit ? Persifla-t-elle.

Réalisant l'ambiguïté de ses paroles, elle se mordit la lèvre. Trop tard ! Le gardien souriait déjà aux anges.

— A vos ordres, ma beauté ! J'avais l'intention de me lever, mais si vous préférez...

ginny sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez. Ce paresseux allait-il continuer à se moquer d'elle en toute impunité ? Elle le toisa avec tout le mépris dont elle était capable.

— Auriez-vous l'obligeance, monsieur, de répondre à cette simple question : comment peut-on faire du café sans eau ?

La canette de bière roula sur le parquet et alla cogner la plinthe de bois, tandis que l'homme prenait une expression faussement déconfite.

— Là, vous m'avez eu ! s'exclama-t-il. Remarquez, je n'ai jamais été très brillant au Trivial Poursuit.

Au bord de la crise de nerfs, Capri se retint d'aller donner une bonne gifle à cet insolent. Une gifle ? Où une caresse ? La pose lascive du gardien à demi nu avait de quoi troubler n'importe quelle femme normalement constituée.

— Je n'ai pas d'eau dans mon bungalow ! Lança-t-elle d'une voix un peu aiguë. Si vous n'êtes pas dans ma cuisine dans les cinq minutes qui suivent, je vous fais renvoyer ! Et je vous jure que vous ne serez plus jamais gardien nulle part, sur toute l'étendue du continent américain !

Triomphante, elle quitta la pièce sans se retourner. Il y avait une limite à tout, et on verrait bien si cet irresponsable prendrait le risque de perdre son emploi !

Cependant, au fur et à mesure qu'elle se rapprochait de son bungalow, la colère de Ginny décroissait. Et une étrange langueur l'envahissait, mêlée de frissons..., un fait surprenant par cette chaleur.

Jamais au cours de ses vingt-cinq années de vie elle n'avait rencontré un homme aussi attirant. Et jamais elle n'avait été aussi près de céder à une impulsion totalement irraisonnée. Que se serait-il passé si elle avait laissé paraître son trouble ?

L'aurait-il entraînée dans son lit ? L'aurait-il serrée dans ses bras puissants, contre son torse doré, magnifique, avant de poser les lèvres sur les siennes... Stop !

Ginny s'arrêta net devant l'entrée de son bungalow. Perdait-elle la tête ? Il fallait tout de suite arrêter de rêver. Elle avait affaire à un bon à rien. Séduisant, certes, mais bon à rien. Alors, si dans cinq minutes il n'était pas au rendez-vous, il pouvait dire adieu à son île et à la dolce vita !

Déterminée, elle s'adossa à l'ombre du linteau de bois et détacha sa montre de son poignet. Il lui restait exactement quatre minutes et trente-trois secondes...

Sept, six, cinq... Le compte à rebours allait se terminer quand un bruit de pas sur le sentier lui fit lever la tête. Il était temps ! Rentrant précipitamment dans sa cuisine, elle jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre.

Quelle démarche assurée ! Il ne manquait pas d'aisance, pour un homme traînant au lit en plein après-midi ! On aurait dit qu'il était le maître et seigneur de ces lieux.

Serrant les lèvres, Ginny regarda l'élégante silhouette s'avancer dans sa direction. S'il croyait l'impressionner avec son allure de prince, il se trompait ! Une femme comme elle avait dû s'imposer plus d'une fois dans sa profession, et face à des hommes autrement intimidants !

Lorsqu'elle se retourna, il avait déjà pénétré dans la cuisine et la fixait d'un regard insolent, adossé au chambranle de la porte.

— A vos ordres, madame, lança-t-il d'une voix exagérément traînante. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

— Comment vous appelez-vous ?

— Potter.Harry Potter.

Les mains dans les poches de son jean, il la dévisageait d'un air énigmatique et, malgré elle, ginny recula. Pourquoi était-il aussi séduisant habillé qu'à demi nu ? A moins qu'elle ait mal évalué sa grande taille, tout à l'heure, et la puissance de sa carrure...

En tout cas, il était en train de se moquer d'elle. Pourquoi cette attitude servile, tout à coup ? Cherchait-il à la décourager, afin qu'elle ne vienne plus le déranger par la suite ?

— Et vous ? demanda-t-il.

Interloquée, Ginny cacha mal son irritation. Quelle familiarité ! Décidément, ce gardien avait besoin qu'on lui apprenne les bonnes manières.

— jones ! répliqua-t-elle.

— Jones ? Vous voulez dire Joans peut-être ? Ou bien serait-ce un diminutif pour Justine ?

— Non, Mlle Jones !

— Oh...

Les paupières mi-closes, Harry potter parut méditer cette information, puis, au bout de quelques secondes, secoua la tête d'un air désapprobateur.

— Je préfère Jones tout court, ça a un certain charme.

Il s'avança vers elle et, l'espace d'un instant, ginny crut qu'il allait la prendre dans ses bras. Tremblante, et un peu déçue, elle ne souffla mot alors qu'il la frôlait pour accéder à l'évier.

Quel parfum grisant ! Il sentait l'océan, le sable, les mille parfums des herbes sauvages... Attirée comme par un aimant, ginny fit un suprême effort pour se contrôler. A aucun prix harry ne devait se rendre compte de son pouvoir sur elle !

Dieu merci, pour l'instant, il était absorbé dans la manipulation d'un appareil de métal, installé sous la fenêtre. Et peu à peu, l'eau commença à jaillir du robinet, jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne un débit régulier.

Mortifiée, ginny regarda harry fermer le robinet. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas regardé autour d'elle, avant d'aller chercher de l'aide ? N'importe qui doué de bon sens aurait compris que l'eau était acheminée par la pompe.

— Désolé, Jones. Normalement, il y a une note au-dessus de l'évier. Je me demande qui l'a enlevée. Je la ferai... Je veux dire, je la remettrai dès que possible.

— Merci.

Malgré ses mauvaises manières, harry n'était pas rancunier ! Soulagée, ginny lui adressa un sourire poli. Pourquoi ne partait-il pas, à présent ? Le gardien allait et venait dans la cuisine, ouvrait les placards, cognait son poing contre le mur.

— Les termites, murmura-t-il, l'air préoccupé. Les termites du Pacifique... L'agence n'aurait pas dû louer ce bungalow tout de suite. Je suis désolé, Jones, il va falloir que je fasse des petits travaux ici.

— Oh ! Non ! Protesta ginny. Je... je ne voudrais pas être dérangée. J'ai un travail à faire.

— Vraiment ? Et quelle sorte de travail ?

— Eh bien...

Que répondre ? Qu'elle était la directrice adjointe d'une des plus grandes compagnies pétrolières du pays ? Harry risquait de ne pas apprécier. Sans doute la traiterait-il en enfant gâtée, parvenue à son poste grâce à la situation de son père. Et pourtant, ginny avait travaillé dur pour justifier ses responsabilités.

En outre, elle n'avait rien emporté qui puisse trahir sa fabuleuse richesse. Ses vêtements — essentiellement des shorts, des jeans et des T-shirts de coton — n'avaient rien d'ostentatoire, et ses bijoux étaient tous enfermés dans le coffre de sa villa.

Seul son ordinateur portable, bien visible au milieu de la table de la cuisine, témoignait d'une certaine aisance. Désemparée, ginny le désigna en silence, incapable de donner une explication à son gardien.

— Vous êtes écrivain ? demanda harry.

— Oui ! Oui, c'est cela, répliqua-t-elle, soulagée.

— Et quelle sorte de livres écrivez-vous ?

Vite, une inspiration, n'importe laquelle... Plus harry scrutait son visage, attentif à toutes ses paroles, plus elle sentait fondre sa résistance. Elle aurait dû éprouver de l'indifférence, du mépris à l'égard d'un homme qui exerçait si mal son métier.

Cependant, à sa grande honte, elle ne ressentait rien de tout cela. Elle, l'héritière de l'empire Jones, attirée par un simple gardien de bungalow, bronzé comme un champion de surf californien... Cela ferait la manchette de tous les journaux à sensation.

Ou encore le sujet d'un roman ! La voilà enfin, son inspiration ! Radieuse, ginny plongea son regard dans celui de harry potter

— J'écris des romans d'amour, lança-t-elle avec aplomb.

Si elle avait voulu l'étonner, elle n'aurait pas mieux réussi ! Parfait ! Le stratagème la protégerait des assiduités de cet Apollon. Sans le moindre remords d'avoir si bien menti, ginny lui décocha son plus beau sourire, et lui claqua aussitôt la porte au nez.


	2. Chapitre2

Ouf ! Avec un peu de chance, elle ne reverrait plus cet énergumène avant le lendemain, songea ginny en remplissant d'eau la bouilloire de métal.

Il était un peu tard dans l'après-midi pour se mettre à chasser les termites. Et sûrement trop tard pour un paresseux comme harry potter. Il devait s'être recouché, épuisé par la perspective des travaux à faire...

Ayant allumé le gaz sous la bouilloire, ginny s'installa sur la table de bois brut. Qu'aurait dit sin père s'il avait pu la voir en ce moment, perchée sur une table dans la cuisine d'un bungalow de rondins ? Qu'elle jouait à Robinson Crusoé ?

Elle contempla le linoléum bleu et rose aux motifs fanés, les placards de bois brut — rongés, au dire de harry, par les termites du Pacifique –, la vieille cuisinière de fonte... Tiens, pourquoi avait-on placé un poêle entre la cuisine et la chambre ?

Faisait-il si froid, la nuit, dans le bungalow ? Inutile de s'inquiéter, cependant. La pile de bûches entassées dans le recoin du mur devait suffire pour toute la saison.

Soudain, un petit grattement contre la porte d'entrée attira son attention. Oh ! Non ! Le gardien n'allait pas l'importuner, maintenant ! Furieuse, Ginny ouvrit la porte d'un coup sec.

Avait-elle rêvé ? Il n'y avait personne... Enfin, du moins, il n'y avait qu'une toute petite personne, une petite fille encore vacillante sur ses jambes. Surprise, Ginny contempla sa minuscule visiteuse, vêtue d'un Bikini bleu clair.

Qui était cette ravissante petite rousse au visage couvert de taches de rousseur ? S'accroupissant à sa hauteur, Capri lui décocha un sourire aimable.

— Bonjour ! Lança-t-elle. Comment tu t'appelles ?

— Appelles.

Amusée, Ginny caressa les longues boucles rousses qui entouraient le visage de l'enfant.

— Où est ta maman ? demanda-t-elle.

— Miranda ! Chérie, je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'est pas notre bungalow... Oh ! Pardon !

Une jeune femme apparut sur le sentier, et sa chevelure flamboyante indiquait clairement sa parenté avec l'enfant. Se redressant, Ginny s'aperçut également que la mère de Miranda n'allait pas tarder à lui donner un petit frère, ou une petite sœur.

— J'espère que ma fille ne vous a pas dérangée, lança la visiteuse. Tous les bungalows de l'île se ressemblent, et elle se croit chez elle partout... Nous allions à la plage.

D'un geste comique, elle agita un grand cabas d'où débordaient une pelle de plastique jaune, un râteau, des serviettes et divers objets non identifiables.

— Je m'appelle Ellen Walter, dit-elle. Nous logeons dans le bungalow au sommet de la colline. Nous, c'est-à-dire Sam, mon mari, Miranda et moi.

— Ravie de faire votre connaissance. Mon nom est Ginny Weasley. Je viens d'arriver.

— Et... vous n'êtes pas seule, je présume ?

— Si.

— Voulez-vous venir vous baigner avec nous ? Je serai heureuse d'avoir une compagnie féminine. Nous sommes là depuis une semaine, et la conversation de Miranda est plutôt limitée !

Ginny regarda l'océan scintillant sous le soleil, et les vagues fraîches déferlant sur la plage. Pourquoi pas ? Un bon bain lui ferait du bien avant de se mettre au travail.

— Je..., commença-t-elle.

— Tigre !

L'exclamation émerveillée de Miranda l'interrompit, au moment même où elle allait accepter l'invitation d'Ellen. La fillette descendit les marches à quatre pattes, et se mit à trottiner sur le sentier.

Tournant la tête, Ginny aperçut alors la haute silhouette de harry potter, plus bronzé que jamais dans un maillot de bain d'un blanc éclatant. Manifestement, lui aussi allait à la plage.

— Euh, non merci, Ellen, balbutia elle. Je n'ai pas le temps, ce soir.

Reculant en toute hâte, elle entra chez elle. Pas assez vite, cependant, pour ne pas remarquer l'expression peinée d'Ellen Walter. Seigneur ! Elle n'avait pas voulu offenser la jeune femme.

Néanmoins, elle n'avait pas d'autre solution. Se montrer en Bikini devant harry potter ? Jamais ! Elle sentait déjà peser sur elle son regard moqueur, ardent, un peu comme celui d'un chat jouant avec une souris.

Quel charme exerçait-il sur elle pour la rendre ainsi vulnérable ? Elle avait pourtant l'habitude de fréquenter des collègues masculins, dans son métier. Souvent comblée d'hommages, Ginny n'avait cependant jamais frémi à ce point sous un regard masculin.

Etait-ce parce que Harry n'avait rien d'un homme d'affaires sophistiqué ? A vrai dire, ils finissaient par tous se ressembler, avec leurs costumes élégants, leurs bonnes manières, et leurs eaux de toilette discrètes et de bon goût.

Aucun d'entre eux ne sentait ce mélange inouï de terre et d'océan. Aucun ne marchait avec l'élégance féline du gardien de Blueberry Island... Malgré elle, Ginny écarta les rideaux décorant la fenêtre de la cuisine. Elle éprouvait un besoin impérieux de le regarder de nouveau, encore une fois.

A quelques pas de là, harry avait rejoint Ellen, et tous deux s'amusaient à balancer Miranda au-dessus de l'eau. L'enfant riait à gorge déployée, témoignant d'une gaieté qui résonnait comme un glas dans le cœur de Ginny.

Comme elle se sentait seule, tout à coup ! Aurait-elle fait une erreur en venant dans cette île merveilleuse et sauvage ? Seul le sifflement aigu de la bouilloire lui répondit, et Ginny se précipita pour éteindre le brûleur. Pour un peu, on aurait dit un signal d'alarme...

Le soleil se coucha brusquement vers 9 heures. Levant les yeux de l'écran de son ordinateur, Ginny s'étonna de voir l'horizon, rose et brillant quelques minutes auparavant, devenu d'un bleu sombre, presque noir. Avait-elle perdu la notion du temps en travaillant ? Il lui fallait trouver une lampe, et préparer à dîner. Une brève manipulation lui permit de sauvegarder ses notes, puis la jeune femme éteignit l'ordinateur.

Assez pour aujourd'hui... Frissonnant, la jeune femme prie une boîte d'allumettes et ouvrit le poêle. Grâce à Dieu, il était déjà plein de petit bois et de papier journal ! La flamme embrasa tout de suite la gueule de fonte et, au bout de cinq minutes, une douce chaleur envahit le bungalow.

Restait à résoudre le problème de l'éclairage. Se dirigeant à tâtons dans la demi pénombre, Ginny ouvrit un à un les placards de la cuisine. Il devait bien y avoir une lampe quelque part ! L'électricité n'était pas installée dans l'île, et l'agence l'avait bien avertie des conditions de vie proches du camping. C'était d'ailleurs pour cela que la jeune femme avait emporté son petit ordinateur qui fonctionnait avec des piles assez puissantes.

— Hé ! Jones !

Un coup sur la porte, une exclamation impérieuse. Inutile de se demander qui était là ! Avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de répondre, elle vit la poignée de cuivre tourner dans le vide. Heureusement, elle avait eu la bonne idée de fermer à clé !

— Jones ! Insista harry.

— Oui, monsieur potter. Que voulez-vous ?

— J'ai remarqué que vous n'aviez pas de lumière. Alors j'en ai déduit que vous n'aviez pas trouvé la lampe...

— C'est exact !

— Elle doit être près du tas de bois, par terre.

Ginny se guida à l'aide de la table pour rebrousser chemin. Puis elle agita les bras dans l'ombre, tâtant le sol du bout du pied : Soudain, elle sentit un objet métallique contre sa jambe.

— Merci ! s'écria-t-elle avec froideur. Je l'ai trouvée.

— Vous savez la faire marcher ?

Que faire ? Mentir, et passer la nuit à tâtonner dans l'obscurité ? Elle n'avait guère le choix !

— Non, balbutia-t-elle. Je ne sais pas.

— Comment ?

Et par-dessus le marché, il se moquait d'elle !

— Non ! s'écria-t-elle. Je n'ai jamais allumé ce genre d'engin !

Elle tourna la clé dans la serrure et recula pour le laisser passer.

— Entrez, je vous en prie ! Lança-t-elle d'un ton renfrogné.

— Merci, Jones. Ah, vous avez quand même réussi à allumer le poêle. N'oubliez pas de le remplir de bûches avant d'aller vous coucher. Il fait parfois froid, à l'aube, en cette saison.

Il craqua une allumette et, quelques secondes plus tard, la flamme haute de la lampe à pétrole éclaira la cuisine. Comme harry était séduisant dans cette lumière dorée ! L'éclairage indirect accentuait les volumes harmonieux de son visage, jetait des lueurs chaudes sur ses cheveux soyeux.

— Voilà, murmura-t-il. Vous avez vu comment j'ai fait ? Et quand vous voudrez aller vous coucher...

Il se retourna si vivement que Ginny n'eut pas le temps de s'éloigner. Prise de court, elle l'interrogea du regard, incapable de bouger. Comment résister à ces yeux d'un vert si clair, si pur ?

— Quand vous voudrez vous coucher, reprit-il d'une voix rauque, vous tournerez cette valve. Vous voyez ?

Se penchant en avant pour masquer son trouble, Ginny laissa sa longue chevelure glisser vers la lampe. Un rideau de mèches rousses dangereusement proches de la flamme... En une fraction de seconde, harry avait réagi.

— Attention ! s'écria-t-il tout en repoussant ses cheveux en arrière.

Ginny, à son contact, recula vivement. Comment avait-elle pu se montrer si inconsciente du danger ? Elle qui craignait le feu comme le pire des fléaux ? Cet homme l'avait-il ensorcelée ?

— Merci, balbutia-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Pendant quelques secondes, ils restèrent ainsi face à face, dans un silence que seul venaient troubler les craquements du feu dans le poêle, et le grondement assourdi des vagues déferlant sur la plage.

Quelle étrange intimité partageait-elle avec ce gardien presque inconnu, dans cette atmosphère romantique ? Harry portait un jean délavé moulant ses cuisses musclées, et une chemise en flanelle bleu marine, largement ouverte sur son torse hâlé. Un torse où bien des femmes auraient aimé se blottir...

— Alors ? Suis-je à votre goût ?

Le mufle ! Il n'y allait pas par quatre chemins ! En outre, il paraissait s'amuser, à en croire son expression railleuse, comme s'il connaissait d'avance la réponse à sa question.

— Vous ne manquez pas d'audace ! s'exclama-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que cela peut bien vous faire ?

— Vous le savez bien.

— Non. Pourriez-vous m'expliquer ?

Son ton moqueur la piquait au vif. Et puis, pourquoi la regardait-il avec un sourire si sensuel, comme si chacun de ses mots était une caresse sur ses sens exacerbés ?

— Vous n'êtes peut-être pas encore prête à admettre la vérité, Jones... Aucune importance, nous avons deux longues semaines pour faire connaissance.

Prise de vertige, Ginny concentra toute son attention sur le mur derrière harry. De quelle vérité parlait-il ? Et pourquoi persistait-il à la fixer avec autant d'intensité ?

— Et votre histoire, ça avance ? demanda-t-il.

De plus en plus déconcertée, Ginny tentait de retrouver ses esprits. Son histoire ? Par chance, elle saisit l'imperceptible mouvement de harry, enveloppant du regard l'ordinateur posé sur la table. Bien sûr, il la prenait pour un écrivain !

— Comme ci, comme ça, répondit-elle, laconique.

— Que se passe-t-il ? Vous avez l'angoisse de la page blanche ?

Harry s'assit nonchalamment sur la table, comme s'il avait l'intention d'entamer une longue conversation.

— Ça vous aiderait d'en parler, reprit-il. Quelquefois, les personnages ont besoin d'un autre éclairage...

— Vous semblez bien connaître la question ! Vous avez des amis écrivains ?

— Oui, un ou deux. Allons, Jones, racontez-moi un peu le sujet.

— Eh bien, il s'agit d'une femme d'affaires, qui décide de passer ses vacances dans un bungalow isolé, pour terminer un travail qui lui tient à cœur. Mais là, les ennuis commencent.

— Aaah... Intéressant. Dites-moi, Jones, ces ennuis, quel nom leur donnez-vous ?

Harry avait du mal à retenir son rire. Prise au jeu, Ginny décida de lui livrer le fond de sa pensée.

— Je ne sais pas encore, déclara-t-elle. J'avais pensé à Mike, ou Chris, ou bien Andrew, mais ce sont des noms charmants, alors que mon héros n'a rien de sympathique. Il est cynique, agressif, paresseux et plein de suffisance. Un vrai raseur, en somme. Je cherche un nom qui puisse donner toutes ces informations aux lecteurs...

— Je vous en prie, prenez le mien. Croyez-vous que Harry fasse assez diabolique ?

Cette fois, sa gaieté éclata franchement, et son rire emplit le bungalow. Qu'il rie ! Rira bien qui rira le dernier ! Songea Ginny.

— Diabolique me paraît encore trop flatteur, répliqua-t-elle. Disons que ce nom convient parfaitement à un anti-héros.

En deux enjambées, elle était à la porte, prête à l'ouvrir toute grande pour ce prétentieux. A son grand étonnement, il ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

— Je parie, dit-il, que l'héroïne est jeune — disons vingt-cinq, vingt-six ans — très jolie, dotée de longs cheveux roux aux reflets auburn, et d'un regard bleu inoubliable. Elle a aussi un corps parfait, le corps auquel devait rêver l'inventeur du Bikini... Voyons, comment s'appelle-t-elle... Prudence— ? Non. Violette ? Encore moins. Agnès ? Trop innocent.

— Elle s'appelle Ginny !crachat-elle

Ginny tourna la poignée, et laissa l'air marin s'engouffrer aussitôt dans la pièce.

— Et son physique n'a rien qui puisse vous intéresser, lança-t-elle d'un ton glacial.

— Bon ! Maintenant que vous les avez baptisés, vous devriez mieux cerner les personnages. Je les trouve intéressants, chacun dans leur genre. A mon avis, il va y avoir des étincelles... Je crois que vous en faites trop, Jones. Vous devriez laisser les événements décider pour vous. Le résultat devrait être étonnant.

Agrippée au montant de la porte, Ginny regarda harry s'avancer vers elle, partagée entre le désir de fuir et celui de s'abandonner. Que ne donnerait-elle pas pour céder à la caresse veloutée de ces prunelles ! Jamais encore elle n'avait rencontré un homme l'invitant à faire l'amour d'un seul regard...

— Bonne nuit, monsieur Potter, murmura-t-elle.

— Voulez-vous venir avec moi sur la plage ? Regarder les étoiles, écouter les vagues...

— Non, merci.

Les sourcils froncés, harry dévisagea la jeune femme d'un air préoccupé.

— Vous n'êtes pas sortie de la journée, n'est-ce pas ? Le travail, c'est bien gentil, mais il n'y a pas que ça dans la vie.

Impossible de tergiverser. Harry avait tout à fait raison. Pourquoi être venue dans un lieu où la nature était si splendide, si c'était pour s'enfermer comme dans son bureau de Houston ? Cependant, marcher sous les étoiles en compagnie de Harry Potter, c'était se comporter comme l'héroïne d'un roman d'amour.

— Bonne nuit, monsieur Potter, répéta-t-elle.

— Vous ne savez pas ce que vous perdez.

Ginny sentit une vague de chaleur monter du plus profond de son être. Heureusement, l'obscurité empêchait harry de remarquer son trouble.

Avec un sourire malicieux, il joua un instant avec la poignée de la porte. Fascinée, Ginny contempla ses longues mains aux ongles soignés, aux doigts puissants. Harry n'avait rien d'un manuel. Pourquoi avait-il pris cet emploi qu'il exerçait si mal ? N'avait-il aucune fierté ?

— Nous nous verrons demain, reprit harry. Il faut que je m'occupe de vos termites... 10 heures, ce n'est pas trop tôt ?

Pour qui se prenait-il ? Croyait-il par hasard qu'elle resterait assise à sa table de cuisine, à le regarder travailler ? A 10 heures, elle serait le plus loin possible du bungalow. Inutile, donc, de le contredire.

— Entendu ! répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire figé.

Un sourire qui s'effaça peu à peu de son visage, au fur et à mesure que les pas de harry s'éloignaient dans la nuit. Il fallait absolument qu'elle se reprenne ! Que possédait cet homme pour la mettre dans des états pareils ?

Harry Potter ne correspondait à rien de ce qu'elle aimait : arrogant, paresseux, dénué d'ambition, il n'aurait jamais dû retenir son attention plus d'une seconde. Et pourtant, sa présence l'obsédait.

Par quel étrange phénomène parvenait-il à lui faire oublier ses principes les plus chers ? Près de lui, elle devenait nerveuse, frémissante. Elle en arrivait même à mentir !

Elle, si assurée, et habituée à diriger une multinationale ! Jamais elle ne se serait crue capable d'une telle faiblesse. Car malgré son charme ravageur, harry n'était qu'un être indolent et négligent.

Oh ! Il ferait fureur à son côté dans n'importe quelle réception huppée de Houston. A voir son élégance innée en simple maillot de bain, il était aisé d'imaginer la classe qu'il aurait en smoking ! Cependant, il avait choisi de paresser dans cette île isolée du monde. Parfait ! Il n'avait qu'à y rester pour le restant de ses jours ! Quant à elle, elle avait, Dieu merci, bien mieux à faire !

Quelle merveilleuse matinée ! Debout sur le seuil de son bungalow, Ginny regardait l'océan déferler comme un ruban d'argent sur le sable fin. 9 h 30... Il était temps d'ajuster son sac à dos et de prendre la poudre d'escampette.

Un rapide coup d'œil vers le sentier désert lui assura que la voix était libre. Tant mieux ! La dernière personne qu'elle voulait voir aujourd'hui était bien ce bon à rien de harry potter.

Quand il viendrait, elle serait loin depuis longtemps. Laissant la porte entrouverte, Ginny se mit joyeusement en marche. Pour commencer, elle devait une petite visite de politesse à Ellen Walter. Pourvu que la jeune femme accepte son offre de bon voisinage !

Les doutes de Capri s'envolèrent une fois devant la porte du bungalow. L'ayant vue arriver, Ellen l'attendait, radieuse.

— Bonjour ! Lança-t-elle, tandis que Miranda venait se blottir contre sa robe.

— Bonjour... Je passais par ici, et je me demandais... Une voix d'homme interrompit Ginny dans ses explications.

— Qui est là, chérie ?

— C'est la dame du bungalow de la plage, Sam.

— Eh bien, fais-la entrer, voyons ! Elle prendra bien une tasse de café ?

Le visage d'Ellen s'assombrit de façon imperceptible, tandis qu'elle interrogeait Ginny du regard. Bien sûr, après la rebuffade de la veille, elle redoutait de voir la nouvelle arrivante refuser cette offre.

— Ça me ferait vraiment plaisir, déclara Ginny.

Tant pis pour son travail ! Cela attendrait bien quelques minutes de plus. Et puis, refuser maintenant serait grossier.

— A nous aussi ! répliqua Ellen. Entrez, je vous en prie. Nous avons une autre visite, ce matin.

Saisie d'un sombre pressentiment, Ginny tourna la tête vers le living. Quelle malchance ! Installé avec nonchalance dans le vieux canapé près de la fenêtre, se trouvait justement la personne qu'elle souhaitait éviter. Un dénommé harry potter...

Les deux hommes se levèrent en même temps pour l'accueillir. Comme le mari d'Ellen semblait petit à côté de harry ! Mais sa poignée de main était aussi franche que vigoureuse.

— Ravi de vous connaître, lança-t-il. Je suis Sam Walters, mademoiselle...

— ... Jones, interrompit harry, sans le moindre respect des convenances. Jones tout court. Comment ça va, ce matin ?

Furieuse, Ginny ignora sa question.

— ginevra Jones Weasley, lança-t-elle à l'attention de son hôte.

— Oh ! Vous connaissez harry ?

Ellen venait de faire son entrée dans le living. D'un geste, elle invita ginny à s'asseoir sur le canapé, près de harry, et lui tendit une tasse de café fumant. Impossible de refuser de s'asseoir... Et puis, il n'y avait pas d'autre place.

— J'ai rencontré M. Potter hier après-midi, marmonna ginny.

Harry se rassit aussitôt, manifestement ravi d'être si proche d'elle. Pourvu que ses hôtes ne se rendent pas compte de son embarras ! Malgré elle, le regard de ginny se porta sur les chevilles bronzées de son voisin. Il se promenait pieds nus dans des Reebok ? Décidément, harry potter était un vrai sauvage !

— ginevra... C'est un prénom étrange, murmura-t-il. Vos parents vous ont-ils conçue lors d'un séjour dans île de guiné ?

— Pas exactement, non. Mes parents avaient en effet prévu de se rendre là bas, mais lorsque ma mère s'est rendue compte qu'elle était enceinte, ils ont changé d'avis, pour des raisons financières. Et en fin de compte, en guise de vacances ils ont eu...

— ... un bébé ! s'exclama Ellen.

Ginny avait hésité au moment de parler de son frère jumeau. N'allaient-ils pas la questionner sur Jamie ? Il faudrait alors leur révéler la triste vérité, et elle ne s'en sentait pas le courage.

Par chance, Ellen avait résolu son dilemme. Installée sur le bras du fauteuil où son mari était assis, la jeune femme posa une main sur son ventre arrondi.

— Je crois qu'un bébé vaut tous les voyages du monde, n'est-ce pas, Sam ?

Emu, Sam passa un bras autour de la taille de son épouse.

— Absolument, ma chérie ! Il n'y a rien de plus merveilleux qu'un petit bébé.

— Bébé ! Bébé ! s'écria Miranda en abandonnant ses cubes de couleur.

Elle s'avança vers harry et lui décocha un adorable sourire, qui creusait des fossettes dans ses petites joues.

— Tigre ? Bébé ? Questionna-t-elle.

— Non, petite curieuse ! Je n'ai pas de bébé.

Harry se pencha et passa la main dans les boucles rousses de la fillette. Cependant, ginny eut le temps de remarquer la pâleur subite de son visage. Pourquoi cette réaction ?

— Tiens ? Vous n'êtes pas marié ? demanda-t-elle.

Le trouble de Harry s'accentua, et ginny crut un instant qu'il allait briser la tasse qu'il serrait si fort entre ses doigts. Miranda avait donc touché une corde sensible ?

— Non, répondit-il enfin. Et vous ?

Quelle idiote ! Elle aurait mieux fait de se taire, au lieu de s'abandonner à sa curiosité. A quoi lui servait de savoir s'il y avait une femme dans la vie de harry ? Maintenant, il lui faudrait parler de sa vie personnelle.

— Moi non plus, répliqua-t-elle. Et j'ai l'intention de rester célibataire. Mon métier me passionne.

Ellen lui jeta un regard étonné.

— Je n'arrive pas à comprendre les femmes qui ne veulent pas se marier ! s'exclama-t-elle. Sans doute suis-je très démodée, mais la vie sans Sam ni Miranda me paraîtrait un désert sans fin...

Sam déposa un baiser sur la joue de sa femme.

— Chérie, quand les gens décident de ne pas se marier, ils ont sûrement une bonne raison.

— Oh ! Ginny, je suis navrée, déclara Ellen en rougissant. Je devrais réfléchir avant de parler. Quelle sotte je fais !

A son tour, harry se leva et enfonça les poings dans les poches de son jean.

— Pas du tout, Ellen ! Vous êtes généreuse, vous voulez que tout le monde soit aussi heureux que Sam et vous... Seulement, la vie est parfois compliquée pour certains d'entre nous.

Souriant, il adressa un geste d'adieu à la cantonade. Mais ginny ne fut pas dupe de son attitude insouciante. Pourquoi cette douleur persistait-elle dans ses yeux vert ? Harry aurait-il un secret ?

— Il faut que je m'en aille, déclara-t-il. Merci pour le café... A plus tard, Jones !

Ginny garda le regard rivé sur sa tasse.

— Au revoir, balbutia-t-elle.

— Chérie, j'emmène Miranda faire un tour à la plage.

Sam avait emboîté le pas à harry, et quelques secondes plus tard, il ne restait plus dans la pièce qu'Ellen et ginny. Dans le silence paisible, la jeune femme s'efforça d'oublier les sentiments contradictoires qui l'agitaient.

— Quel est le métier de Sam ? demanda-t-elle.

— Sammy ? C'est un ouvrier métallurgiste. Il travaille pour une grande société à l'échelon national, et il voyage très souvent. J'espère qu'il finira par trouver un poste stable à Vancouver.

— Vous devez vous sentir seule quand il s'en va.

Ellen éclata de rire, et s'installa confortablement dans le fauteuil laissé libre par son mari.

— Je n'ai guère le temps de m'ennuyer, vous savez ! Je travaille comme secrétaire, et, je me lève tous les matins à 5 h 30. Ma journée ne finit souvent pas avant 10 heures du soir, entre les courses, le ménage, Miranda... Ce bébé va me permettre de souffler un peu. Je vais être en congé jusqu'en novembre.

— Qui s'occupe de Miranda ? Votre famille ?

— Non, il y a une crèche dans mon entreprise, à la disposition des employées. C'est très pratique. Sans cela, je ne sais pas comment je ferais ! Nous avons acheté une maison, et il nous faut deux salaires pour boucler nos fins de mois.

Un peu honteuse, ginny évita le regard de son hôtesse. Que dirait Ellen si elle savait qu'elle s'adressait à une fille de milliardaire ? Mieux valait changer de sujet.

— Votre bébé va naître bientôt ? Questionna-t-elle.

— Dans un mois, à peu près.

— Cela ne vous effraie pas d'être si loin de tout centre hospitalier ? Je veux dire, en cas de problème.

— Il n'y a pas de danger, vous savez. J'ai accouché de Miranda avec treize jours de retard... et quarante-huit heures de contractions ! Ce sera sûrement pareil, cette fois. De toute façon, nous rentrons à la maison la semaine prochaine.

— Vous vivez à Vancouver ?

— Oui, dans la banlieue nord. Et vous ?

— Dans le Texas, à Houston.

Ellen la dévisagea avec curiosité.

— Vous avez traversé toute l'Amérique pour venir en vacances à Blueberry Island ? Est-ce que...

La jeune femme s'interrompit abruptement, et arbora une expression contrite.

— Oui, Ellen ? Que vouliez-vous me demander ?

— Si Sam était ici, il me reprocherait mon indiscrétion. Pardonnez-moi, ginny, mais tout à l'heure j'ai senti une forte attirance entre vous et harry. Vous... Vous le connaissiez avant de venir ici ?

— Lui ? Oh, non ! Il n'est pas du tout...

ginny s'arrêta à temps. « ... le genre d'hommes que je fréquente », voulait-elle dire. Ne passerait-elle pas pour une abominable snob aux yeux d'Ellen ?

— ... le genre d'hommes que vous avez l'habitude de rencontrer. Ça se voit tout de suite, conclut Ellen.

— Je ne comprends pas très bien.

Gênée, ginny s'agita sur son siège. La jeune femme avait-elle deviné l'écart social qui existait entre elle et harry ?

— Vous êtes très élégante, ginny, tandis que harry est... comment dire ? Plutôt nature. Et puis, vous êtes aussi réservée et sérieuse qu'il est décontracté. Il aime être entouré d'amis. A propos, vous a-t-il invitée à son barbecue, demain soir ?

— Son barbecue ?

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, il va le faire. Il a invité tout le monde sur l'île, et ça promet d'être amusant.

« Sûrement pas pour moi », songea la rouquine. Et elle n'avait que faire des invitations de harry potter! En tout cas, tant qu'il serait occupé à festoyer, il ne viendrait pas la déranger.

Après quelques instants, elle prit congé d'Ellen et grimpa le sentier en direction de la forêt. Là, personne ne la dérangerait ! Alors, pourquoi ne parvenait-elle pas à se débarrasser de ce sentiment de mélancolie ? Elle avait exactement ce qu'elle souhaitait : la solitude, l'air pur, la liberté... Avant de débarquer sur l'île, cela aurait suffi à son bonheur.

Que s'était-il donc passé, depuis ? Inutile de chercher bien loin. Dès qu'elle avait posé les yeux sur Harry, ses ennuis avaient commencé. Au lieu de profiter de son séjour, elle passait son temps à le fuir.

S'installant à l'ombre d'un drôle d'arbre à l'écorce pourpre, elle déballa ses affaires et regarda sans les voir les statistiques qu'elle voulait étudier.

Seigneur ! Elle avait oublié d'inviter les Walter à prendre un verre chez elle, ce soir. C'était pourtant la raison de sa visite chez eux ! La présence de harry l'avait troublée plus que de raison.

Même Ellen l'avait remarqué. Si cette attirance était si visible, il n'y avait plus qu'une chose à faire : éviter tout contact avec le gardien de Blueberry Island. Car aucun homme ne devait jamais pénétrer dans sa vie, qu'il soit millionnaire ou pauvre !

A 16 heures, elle jugea raisonnable de regagner son bungalow. Harry devait avoir fini de travailler depuis longtemps. Avec un peu de chance, ce paresseux faisait la sieste et elle pourrait circuler en paix.

Dans la cuisine, une surprise l'attendait. Les linteaux des placards avaient été remplacés avec soin et, au centre de la table, quelqu'un avait placé un gros bouquet de fleurs sauvages.

Sidérée, ginny effleura les pétales bleutés. D'où sortaient ce vase et ces fleurs disposées avec tant de goût ? Soudain, son attention fut attirée par une feuille de papier pliée en quatre sous le socle de verre. Déposant son sac sur une chaise, ginny s'empara de la feuille et la lut avec avidité.

« Vous attends chez moi demain 6 heures pour barbecue. Grande fête locale avec musique très forte... Impossible de dormir avec pareil tapage. Vous feriez mieux de venir, Jones.

Suis parti chercher des provisions. Serai de retour demain après-midi. »

Le style était aussi laconique que son auteur ! Et la signature — de simples initiales : H.P. — témoignait du même flegme.

Depuis quand les gardiens invitaient-ils les clients ? Et avec tant d'aisance, en plus ! Le patron de harry était-il au courant des pratiques de son employé ?

Et d'ailleurs, qui allait payer pour cette fête ? Pas elle, en tout cas ! Car elle ne s'y rendrait pas, quel que soit le vacarme qu'il ait décidé de créer pour gâcher le calme de l'île.

Furieuse, elle ne put réprimer un geste vers le bouquet foisonnant de fleurs délicates, à demi ouvertes. Comme elles sentaient bon ! Prenant une tige pâle entre ses doigts, ginny appliqua les pétales contre sa joue.

Ils étaient aussi doux qu'une caresse, et aussi parfumés qu'une peau de bébé... Elle avait déjà reçu des fleurs dans sa vie, mais jamais un bouquet aussi étonnant que celui-ci. Une telle attention faisait fondre en elle une résistance qu'elle croyait inébranlable.

Allons ! Une fois de plus, elle se laissait aller au romantisme. C'était encore une fois de trop. Les lèvres pincées, elle s'empara de la note d'Harry et la déchira en mille morceaux.


	3. Chapitre3

Ginny cligna des yeux dans le soleil matinal. L'eau était délicieuse. Après une bonne demi-heure de crawl dans la crique crénelée d'écume, la jeune femme se laissa dériver vers la jetée.

Quel plaisir de faire la planche, de sentir sa chevelure flotter autour d'elle... En l'absence de harry, elle pouvait enfin se détendre complètement. Elle ferma les paupières, indifférente au grondement lointain qu'elle prit pour des vagues se fracassant contre les rochers.

Une mouette cria, puis, de nouveau, ce fut le silence de la mer.

— Bonjour, Jones ! L'eau est bonne ?

De surprise, ginny faillit couler à pic. Se tournant sur le côté d'un vigoureux coup de reins, elle fut tout d'abord aveuglée par le scintillement du soleil. Puis elle distingua, au bout de la jetée, la haute silhouette de harry, en train d'amarrer une vedette blanche.

Ginny sentit son cœur bondir de joie. Que lui arrivait-il ? Elle aurait dû, au contraire, être furieuse de voir sa tranquillité menacée.

Comme sa vue s'adaptait à la lumière éclatante, elle surprit l'expression captivée d'Harry. Pourquoi la fixait-il ainsi ? Seigneur ! Elle avait mis son Bikini noir, le plus succinct de tous ses maillots de bain.

Inutile, dans ces conditions, de le provoquer par quelque remarque acerbe.

— Bonjour, monsieur Potter, répondit-elle en s'éloignant insensiblement de la jetée.

Entre ses cils baissés, vit le gardien se débarrasser de son gilet de sauvetage. Puis il déchargea à quai une immense glacière rouge, ainsi que deux gros cartons. Parfait... Dans quelques secondes, il allait s'éloigner, emportant ses provisions vers son bungalow.

A sa grande stupéfaction, il descendit de bateau, ôta son T-shirt, ses tennis, et plongea dans l'eau bleue. En jean ? Rêvait-elle ? Non, apparemment ! Il s'avançait vers elle en barbotant comme un jeune chiot...

Savait-il à quel point il était ridicule ? Ginny pouffa, incapable de retenir le rire qui lui montait aux lèvres. Cependant, harry s'approchait à une vitesse surprenante !

Lorsqu'il fut devant elle, ruisselant, splendide, sa gaieté la quitta comme par enchantement.

— Donnez-moi la main, ordonna-t-il.

Sans attendre, il l'attira à lui, et ginny perdit un instant l'équilibre. Le temps de reprendre pied, de rejeter en arrière sa chevelure trempée, et le bras d'Harry avait glissé autour de sa taille.

Combien de fois avait-elle porté ce Bikini, à Houston, sans y attacher la moindre importance ? Loin des luxueuses piscines texanes, et sous le regard brûlant d'Harry, son maillot de Lycra noir lui parut soudain d'une indécence outrageante.

Jamais un homme ne l'avait observée avec tant de sensualité. Bouleversée, elle chercha en vain ce qui pourrait bien rompre le charme. Son cœur battait, battait... Comment parvenir à contrôler les émotions qui la submergeaient ?

Involontairement, harry lui donna la solution à son problème. L'air grave, il la serra un peu plus contre lui.

— Vous vous êtes moquée de moi, lança-t-il.

— Comment ?

— Oui, tout à l'heure, vous vous moquiez de ma façon de nager.

— Mais non, pas du tout...

— Ça ne fait rien.

De sa main libre, il enleva un minuscule débris d'algue sur la gorge de la jeune femme. Ginny frissonna, tendue vers lui de tout son être.

— Vous n'êtes pas la première à me trouver ridicule parce que je ne sais pas nager, reprit harry.

— Vous ? Je n'arrive pas à le croire... Vos parents ne vous avaient pas inscrit à des cours de natation, quand vous étiez enfant ?

— Mes parents m'ont mis à la porte quand j'avais onze ans.

Avait-elle bien entendu ? Aucun parent ne pouvait renvoyer un enfant aussi jeune ! Pourtant, que connaissait-elle de la vie, elle qui avait toujours vécu dans un univers protégé ? Et n'y avait-il pas dans le regard de harry la trace d'une ancienne blessure ?

— Oh ! Harry ! Murmura-t-elle.

— Mon histoire vous émeut, Jones ?

La gorge serrée, elle ne put répondre. A onze ans, elle menait l'existence dorée des millionnaires du Texas, entourée de l'amour de sa famille. Comment aurait-elle protesté, lorsqu'il la serra plus fort contre lui ?

Devait-elle lui refuser ce réconfort, après la confidence qu'il venait de lui témoigner ? Une vague de compassion la submergea pour le petit garçon mal aimé que cet homme avait été. Une compassion qui se changea bientôt, sous les caresses d'Harry, en un désir fulgurant.

— Savez-vous que c'est dangereux de rester dans l'eau pendant un coup de foudre ? Murmura-t-il à son oreille.

— Nous ferions mieux de sortir, dans ce cas...

Avec l'énergie du désespoir, ginny tenta de se dégager de ses bras. Mal lui en prit ! Harry l'étreignit avec une ardeur renouvelée.

— Il n'y a rien à craindre tant que nous restons en contact, répliqua-t-il.

Les lèvres d'Harry s'emparèrent des siennes sans qu'elle ait eu le courage de résister. S'abandonnant aux sensations vertigineuses que ce baiser suscitait en elle, elle ferma les paupières.

Un frisson délicieux la parcourut. Jamais auparavant, elle n'avait été embrassée de la sorte. La barbe naissante d'Harry la chatouillait agréablement, soulignant la puissance virile de son baiser. Vibrant de tout son corps, elle se mit à caresser la nuque du jeune homme, ses épaules.

Voilà pourquoi il avait paru tellement triste lorsqu'on évoquait le sujet des enfants devant lui. Pauvre Harry! Il avait eu si peu d'amour... ginny aurait voulu l'embrasser jusqu'à la nuit des temps, pour compenser cette enfance malheureuse.

D'instinct, elle s'abandonnait aux mains expertes qui caressaient son dos, la plaquaient contre ce corps viril jusqu'à ne former qu'un seul être.

Soudain, il fut loin d'elle. Chancelante, ginny le regarda sans comprendre. Pourquoi l'avait-il repoussée ? Et en plus, avec cet air moqueur totalement hors de propos avec l'ardeur de leur baiser ?

— Ça marche à tous les coups, déclara-t-il avec un sourire étincelant.

A tous les coups ? Et qu'est-ce qui marchait ? Interdite, ginny chercha une réponse dans les yeux verts d'Harry. En vain... On aurait dit que sa stupéfaction finissait de l'amuser.

En riant, il se laissa tomber en arrière et ressortit quelques mètres plus loin, pour rejoindre la jetée dans un crawl digne d'un champion olympique.

Médusée, ginny suivit sa silhouette ruisselante. La glacière dans une main, le carton sur l'épaule, harry s'avançait vers le sentier menant à son bungalow, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Des larmes de rage emplirent les yeux de la jeune femme, toujours debout au milieu des vagues déferlant sur la plage. Juste avant d'atteindre les arbres délimitant le chemin, harry se retourna.

— Ah ! Jones ! J'oubliais... On se voit ce soir, au barbecue ! Je vous promets un festin. Et un beau concert. La première cassette que je mettrai sera pour vous.

Ginny ne répondit pas. Immobile, glacée, elle ne repoussait même pas les mèches de cheveux trempées qui lui tombaient sur les yeux. Jamais elle n'avait été aussi humiliée. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, elle avait envie de tuer !

Elle passa la journée enfermée dans son bungalow, n'en sortant que pour utiliser les toilettes, situées à l'extérieur. C'est ainsi que, à 11 heures, elle s'immobilisa sur le seuil de la porte en apercevant la haute silhouette d'harry sur le sentier.

Dieu merci, il lui tournait le dos. Il se dirigeait donc vers le bungalow des Walter ? Sans doute pour leur raconter à quel point elle s'était ridiculisée ce matin. Comment avait-elle pu s'offrir ainsi, sans aucune pudeur ?

Eh bien, elle ne commettrait pas deux fois la même erreur ! Pour commencer, elle ne se rendrait pas à son invitation. Noyant son malaise dans le travail, elle se replongea dans le report de ses statistiques. A 18 heures, harassée, elle éteignit l'ordinateur.

Elle n'était pas parvenue à grand-chose, à part la saisie de ses informations. Dès qu'elle essayait de réfléchir, le souvenir d'harry l'envahissait, ramenant avec lui les sensations vertigineuses de leur baiser.

Mieux valait s'absorber dans des tâches concrètes. Avec des gestes brusques, ginny sortit du réfrigérateur les ingrédients nécessaires à la préparation d'une salade. Puis elle ouvrit un des placards, et sélectionna une boîte de thon.

A ce moment précis, un délicieux fumet lui parvint par la fenêtre. Non loin de là, harry commençait à griller des steaks pour son barbecue... Le parfum succulent lui mit l'eau à la bouche. Consternée, elle se sentit soudain un féroce appétit.

« Non, murmura-t-elle, je n'irai pas. » Posant la boîte de thon sur la table, la jeune femme s'avança vers la fenêtre pour la fermer. Aussitôt, un flot de musique se déversa, emplissant l'air des premières mesures d'une chanson.

Eberluée, Capri reconnut Brenda Lee, une de ses chanteuses favorites. La voix basse et sensuelle murmurait le premier couplet de « Pardonne-moi », une de ses compositions les plus bouleversantes.

Capri ne put retenir un sourire. Ainsi, c'était la manière que choisissait harry pour se faire pardonner ? Il témoignait d'un certain sens de l'humour... Pourquoi avait-elle accordé tant d'importance à sa petite farce de ce matin ?

Après tout, il lui avait tendu un piège, et elle était tombée dedans sans réfléchir. N'avait-elle pas eu ce qu'elle méritait, en se servant de la compassion pour assouvir son désir de l'embrasser ?

Plus elle écoutait la chanson, plus elle sentait sa colère la quitter. Elle avait déjà gâché sa journée. Allait-elle aussi perdre une belle soirée ? Fredonnant les paroles qu'elle connaissait si bien, la jeune femme remit la boîte de thon dans le placard. Les légumes reprirent quant à eux le chemin du réfrigérateur.

Pourquoi ne pas se joindre à la fête qui se déroulait sous ses fenêtres ? Avec un peu de bonne volonté, elle parviendrait peut-être à s'amuser.

Il fallait reconnaître, en effet, que le gardien de Blueberry Island était d'un naturel enjoué. Et puisqu'elle avait décidé de ne plus subir son charme, que risquait-elle ? Il lui suffisait de ne pas oublier le gouffre qui les séparait.

Que devait-elle porter ? Songeuse, Capri passa sa garde-robe en revue. Finalement, elle opta pour un jean d'un bleu très clair et un chemisier mauve où ses initiales étaient brodées en lettres d'argent.

Après quelques hésitations, elle jeta sur ses épaules une veste de laine d'un délicat jaune pâle. Il faisait froid la nuit, et harry n'avait-il pas dit que la fête durerait jusqu'à l'aube ?

Un coup de peigne, une touche de rouge à lèvres, et elle était prête. Prête ? Ou transformée ? Incrédule, elle fixa son reflet dans le miroir. Jamais ses yeux bleus n'avaient brillé avec autant d'éclat. Pourtant, elle avait assisté à bon nombre de fêtes, et autrement prestigieuses.

Serait-ce à cause de harry? De la façon dont il l'avait tenue dans ses bras, ce matin, sur la plage ? Ce souvenir lui fit monter le rouge aux joues. Jusqu'où serait-elle allée, si il ne l'avait pas repoussée ?

Cette seule pensée la pétrifia. Elle devait s'interdire d'y songer plus longtemps. Elle avait eu un moment d'égarement, soit. Quant à tomber amoureux du séduisant gardien de Blueberry Island, il n'en était tout simplement pas question !

Elle s'avança dans la clairière où il avait installé le barbecue. A la cassette de Brenda Lee succédaient « L'amour jusqu'à la fin des temps », chanté en duo par Placido Domingo et Maureen McGovern.

Combien de fois avait-elle écouté ce célèbre air d'opéra à Houston ? Elle le savait presque par cœur, fascinée par la beauté éphémère du chant, qui la laissait ensuite étrangement hantée par un sentiment de perfection.

Ce soir, la perfection semblait absolue. Les voix s'élevaient entre les pins, vers le ciel chatoyant du crépuscule, et semblaient mourir avec les vagues de l'océan. Cette île était-elle ensorcelée ?

Elle s'arrêta un instant pour écouter la fin du morceau. A l'ombre des arbres, elle distinguait la table de cèdre et les chaises où se pressaient les premiers invités. Harry avait vraiment bien fait les choses !

Verres et bouteilles étaient disposés le long de la table, entre des plats de hors-d'œuvres et de charcuterie. Non loin de là, derrière le gril fumant, Ellen tendait à harry un plat pour qu'il y dispose les steaks déjà cuits.

Pourquoi demeurait-il aussi élégant et séduisant, malgré la toque de cuisinier dont il s'était affublé ? Tout de jean vêtu, il était aussi à l'aise derrière son barbecue que ce matin sur la jetée.

Cependant, quelque chose avait changé dans son visage. Le cœur battant, ginny scruta les traits virils. Serait-ce la lumière du crépuscule ? Ou bien... Mais oui, il s'était rasé ! Et ses joues lisses mettaient en valeur la courbe sensuelle de ses lèvres.

— Bonsoir, Jones !

Ginny sursauta. Il l'avait donc aperçue ?

— Merci d'être venue, reprit –il en l'enveloppant d'un regard éloquent.

— Bonsoir...

Emergeant du rideau d'arbres, elle marcha nonchalamment vers la table chargée de victuailles.

— Quelle bonne odeur ! Lança-t-elle. Ellen, qu'avez-vous fait de Miranda ? Ne me dites pas que vous avez trouvé une baby-sitter sur l'île !

— Un baby-sitter, corrigea Ellen en désignant harry. Et il a été très bien... Grâce à lui, Miranda s'est endormie dans le lit de camp du salon en un clin d'œil. Il sait s'y prendre, avec, les enfants !

Et avec les femmes aussi ! Songea ginny. Rougissante, elle se remémora la facilité avec laquelle elle avait succombé à son charme, ce matin.

— Ellen ! Viens ici une minute, ma chérie ! s'exclama Sam, installé au milieu d'un groupe de jeunes gens.

Avec un sourire, Ellen s'éloigna, et ginny faillit lui emboîter le pas. Allait-elle rester seule avec harry ? Son regard sensuel ne la quittait pas, et, manifestement, il pensait lui aussi à leur baiser du matin. Paniquée, Capri dit la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit :

— Quel dommage que vous n'ayez pas d'enfant, monsieur Potter! Vous auriez été un père parfait.

Pourquoi le provoquait-elle ? Elle n'avait pas terminé sa tirade qu'elle la regrettait déjà. Cherchait-elle à se venger du tour qu'il lui avait joué sur la plage ? Il s'agissait pourtant d'une plaisanterie bien innocente, dont elle était la première à rire, maintenant.

— En effet, répondit –il en retournant un steak avec une grande fourchette. C'est fort dommage.

— Vous voulez en avoir ? demanda-t-elle.

— Disons que... j'y ai déjà pensé.

— Je suppose que ce n'est pas évident, avec votre genre de vie.

Il plongea un pinceau dans un pot, et étala une sauce aux herbes sur le steak.

— Mon genre de vie ? Répéta-t-il, étonné.

— Oui. Je ne veux pas vous vexer, mais Blueberry Island n'est pas l'endroit idéal pour élever un enfant. Il n'y a pas d'école, pas de magasin, pas le moindre hôpital.

— Ah ! Je vois ! Alors, si, par exemple, nous devions nous marier, vous et moi, vous voudriez que tout cela change. Vous voudriez aussi me faire changer..., ironisa-t-il.

— Dieu merci, nous n'aurons jamais à envisager cette éventualité ! Riposta ginny. Et, de toute façon, l'amour ne peut-il pas changer les gens ? J'ai une amie à qui c'est arrivé, récemment. Elle ne jurait que par sa carrière, et puis, un beau jour, elle s'est mariée. Et elle a tout abandonné pour s'occuper de son bébé.

— Oui, je sais, répondit harry sans sourire. Moi aussi, je pourrais changer par amour. Mais il faudrait d'abord que je rencontre une femme qui justifie un tel sacrifice.

D'un haussement d'épaules, il signifia clairement qu'une telle chose était impossible. Pourquoi avait-il une intonation si amère ? Et surtout, pourquoi ressentait-elle un tel malaise ?

Harry avait l'air d'englober ginny dans l'ensemble des femmes qu'il connaissait. Et ce n'était guère flatteur ! Mais après tout, que lui importait l'opinion de cette sorte de hippie, ce paresseux vivotant de quelques dollars au fin fond du Canada ?

— Vous semblez avoir une haute opinion de vous-même, monsieur Potter.

— On arrête, Jones.

Interloquée, ginny ne trouva plus de réplique. Comment la conversation avait-elle pris ce tour sarcastique, et pourquoi l'interrompait-il si brusquement ?

— Si vous voulez bien surveiller ce steak, je vous apporte un verre de vin. A moins que vous ne préfériez de la bière ?

— Non, du vin, c'est très bien, balbutia-t-elle.

En lui donnant sa fourchette, harry avait frôlé sa main, et ginny ne put retenir un long et délicieux frisson. Pourquoi perdait-elle le contrôle d'elle-même, malgré ses bonnes résolutions ?

Soudain, une imperceptible caresse sur son front lui fit lever les yeux.

— Hé ! Jones ! C'est une fête, pas un enterrement !

Avait-il deviné sa confusion ? Rougissante, Jones prit le verre qu'il lui tendait.

— Pardon, je rêvais, murmura-t-elle.

— Je suppose que c'est normal, pour un écrivain, de rêver les yeux ouverts... L'inspiration, sans doute. A propos, où en êtes-vous ? Du moins, comment l'héroïne se tire-t-elle de ses ennuis ?

— Eh bien, on dirait qu'elle s'habitue à la situation. Au fait, merci pour les fleurs.

— De rien... Je trouvais qu'elles vous ressemblaient. Une idée, sans doute, car vous devez être habituée à recevoir des bouquets plus élaborés.

— Elles sont très belles. Evidemment, en ville, les hommes offrent plutôt des roses rouges, ou bien...

— Bon sang de bon sang !

Abasourdie, ginny regarda harry se précipiter pour retourner les steaks, dont la surface commençait à brûler.

— Vous me distrayez de ma tâche, Jones. Si on parlait de tout cela plus tard ? D'accord ?

Son clin d'œil complice acheva de désarçonner la jeune femme. Où voulait-il en venir ? Tantôt arrogant, tantôt tendre, il la prenait toujours au dépourvu. Et maintenant, comme s'il avait oublié jusqu'à sa présence, Harry s'adressait joyeusement à la cantonade.

— A table, tout le monde ! Servez-vous... Ellen, voulez-vous sortir les sauces du réfrigérateur ? Jones, sans vous commander, il y a des petits pains dans le four...

N'y avait-il pas une nuance ironique dans sa voix ? Harry avait sans doute trouvé prétentieuse sa remarque sur les roses. Cependant, pourquoi l'avoir empêchée de terminer sa phrase ? Elle était sur le point de lui dire à quel point elle préférait ces fleurs sauvages.

Posant son verre sur le coin de la table, elle suivit Ellen dans la cuisine, et plaça les pains tout chauds dans une corbeille. A quoi bon lui expliquer, à présent ? Le moment était passé. Pleine de regrets, elle jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre ouverte.

Comme s'il la guettait, harry lui adressa aussitôt un signe de la main. Il n'était donc pas vexé ? Interdite, ginny hésita à quitter la pièce. Où était passé le gardien cynique et paresseux qui l'avait accueillie sur l'île ? Harry se révélait un être sensible et compréhensif. Il lui offrait des fleurs, ne lui gardait pas rancune pour ses piques ironiques.

Jamais elle n'aurait dû venir ! Tant qu'elle éprouvait du mépris pour harry, elle demeurait à l'abri de son charme. Mais qu'adviendrait-il si elle se mettait à l'aimer ?

Elle se raidit et empoigna la corbeille de pain comme s'il s'agissait d'un bouclier. Elle ne devait pas s'attacher à cet homme, quelles que soient ses qualités. Elle ne devait s'attacher à personne, un point c'est tout...

Son assiette abondamment garnie, elle s'avança au côté d'Ellen vers la longue table de cèdre. Quels mets appétissants ! Les steaks paraissaient juteux à point, près de leur garniture de hors-d'œuvre et des succulentes pommes de terre cuites dans les cendres brûlantes du barbecue.

La jeune femme mordait dans un petit pain tendre à souhait lorsque les autres convives s'installèrent à leur tour. Seul harry était encore debout, faisant griller les dernières brochettes.

— Connaissez-vous les autres occupants de l'île ? Lui demanda Sam.

— Pas encore...

— Dans ce cas, permettez-moi de vous présenter Gordon, Mike, Graham, et Judd. Ils habitent dans le bungalow à la pointe de l'île, et font partie de la même équipe de rugby. Et voici Joanna et son mari, Paul...

— Elle m'a dit que vous veniez de Houston, lança Joanna avec un sourire qui éclaira son visage un peu ridé. Comment vous sentez-vous, sous nos climats ?

— Très bien !

— Paul et moi venons ici chaque année.

Très animée, Joanna se mit à raconter des anecdotes sur leurs vacances précédentes. Bientôt, oubliant les rires des convives, ginny laissa son regard errer du côté du barbecue.

harry avait terminé la cuisson et garnissait son assiette d'un air distrait. Fascinée, ginny suivait le moindre de ses gestes. D'où tenait-il une beauté si élégante ? Vibrante d'émotion, elle se délectait de pouvoir l'observer à loisir. Plus tard, elle se souviendrait de ces instants.

— Bonsoir, tout le monde !

La voix d'une nouvelle arrivante arracha ginny à son émerveillement. Qui était cette femme ? Très jeune, ses longs cheveux blonds tressés en un longue natte tombant sur son épaule, elle apparut avec un air de conquérante.

Et quelle tenue ! Son caleçon de Lycra blanc moulait sa silhouette élancée, et son T-shirt de coton noir exposait sa gorge dans un vertigineux décolleté en V.

S'avançant vers harry , la nouvelle venue ignora le groupe des invités. En fait, elle n'avait d'yeux que pour le gardien... D'un geste mutin, elle lui ôta sa toque et s'en coiffa en riant.

— Sers-moi une bière, harry ! ordonna-t-elle en enlaçant son hôte.

Pétrifiée, ginny la regarda déposer ensuite un baiser sur la joue de harry. Si elle avait voulu prouver ainsi leur degré d'intimité, elle avait réussi ! Où vivait-elle ? Dans le bungalow de harry ?

— Qui est-ce ? demanda-t-elle à Ellen.

— Mais c'est Zoé ! Vous ne la connaissez pas ? Oh... Bien sûr. Elle était absente quand vous êtes arrivée. Vous verrez, elle est charmante ! Et très efficace, malgré son jeune âge.

— Efficace ? Que voulez-vous dire ?

— Zoé est la gardienne. Et elle s'occupe très bien de Blueberry Island.

Très pâle, ginny serra son verre entre ses doigts crispés

— La gardienne ? répéta-t-elle. Vous voulez dire qu'elle vit avec harry?

— Bien sûr que non, voyons ! répondit Ellen en riant. Quelle idée...

— Pour l'amour du ciel, Ellen, qui est Harry Potter? Et que fait-il sur cette île ?

Le rire joyeux d'Ellen fusa dans l'air du soir. Sortant un mouchoir en papier pour essuyer les larmes qui perlaient à ses jolis yeux verts, la jeune femme se décida enfin à répondre.

— Vous l'ignorez vraiment, ginny? Mais c'est son île... Harry Potter est le propriétaire de Blueberry Island.


	4. Chapitre4

Harry, le propriétaire ? Ginny était en état de choc. Comment était-ce possible ? Cela paraissait tellement incongru... Pourtant, un souvenir revint à sa mémoire. Le jour de son arrivée, n'avait-elle pas remarqué à quel point il était sûr de lui, comme s'il possédait l'île entière ?

— Je ne comprends pas, murmura-t-elle. Le jeune homme qui m'a amenée jusqu'ici m'avait pourtant montré son bungalow comme celui du gardien.

— Oui, c'est ainsi qu'on le désigne, expliqua Ellen. Harry y garde toutes ses affaires et il aime y séjourner quand il vient sur l'île. Cependant, en son absence, c'est là que Zoé habite.

— Et où vit-elle en ce moment ?

— Dans un autre bungalow, près de la forêt.

Les joues en feu, ginny tentait de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Ah ! Il s'était bien moqué d'elle ! Quelle idiote ! Elle le haïssait, de toutes les fibres de son corps.

Soudain, une main se posa sur son épaule, et elle se retourna comme si on l'avait frappée. Lui ! Ce traître ! Cet imposteur !

— On parlait de moi, j'ai l'impression, lança-t-il.

A son sourire amusé, ginny comprit qu'il avait tout entendu. Evidemment, il y avait de quoi se réjouir ! Il avait joué au plus malin avec elle !

Si au moins il avait eu un geste d'excuse, ou même de regret, elle lui aurait pardonné. Mais non ! Il la narguait encore, penché sur elle comme s'il attendait son approbation. Le monstre !

Se dégageant vivement, ginny se leva et se planta devant lui.

— Je m'en vais, monsieur Potter. De toute façon, je n'aurais pas dû venir !

Malgré sa colère, ses mots n'étaient pas aussi violents qu'elle l'aurait voulu. Pourquoi cette étrange sensation de chagrin ? Elle aurait dû être délivrée, au contraire. Harry ne venait-il pas de révéler sa vraie nature ?

Ginny avait vaguement conscience du silence qui s'était installé autour de la table. Ellen et Sam la dévisageaient, stupéfaits, et les autres convives se regardaient d'un air interrogateur. Même la musique avait cessé.

On aurait dit un mauvais rêve... Fuyant cette vision, ginny s'élança sur le sentier. Les mots qu'elle venait d'entendre l'avaient blessée au plus profond d'elle-même, et elle marcha, marcha, jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteignît le bout de la jetée.

Là, elle regarda longtemps l'écume courir sur les crêtes argentées. Que s'était-il passé ? Ses vacances de rêve s'étaient transformées en cauchemar. Et tout cela par la faute d'un homme !

Les tempes bourdonnantes, Capri tenta de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées.

— Comment a-t-il pu me faire ça... ? Balbutia-t-elle. C'est impardonnable.

— Impardonnable, en effet, Jones.

Avait-elle confondu le murmure des vagues avec la voix d'harry? Ou bien, absorbée dans ses pensées, n'avait-elle pas entendu son pas sur les planches de la jetée ? La main qui se posa sur son épaule répondit à ses questions. C'était bien lui !

Cependant, la jeune femme ne se retourna pas. Que lui voulait-il ? Ne lui avait-il pas fait assez de mal ? Des larmes d'impuissance perlèrent à ses paupières.

— Regardez-moi, Jones, ordonna-t-il.

— Laissez-moi tranquille !

Posant les deux mains sur ses épaules, il la força à faire volte-face.

— Cela compte vraiment, pour vous ?

— Quoi donc ?

— Jones, il y a quelque chose de magique entre nous. Vous le niez depuis le début... Etait-ce parce que vous me croyiez simple gardien ?

Il s'était emparé de sa main, et la caressait avec une bouleversante délicatesse. Pendant plusieurs secondes descendit sur la jeune femme une sensation de paix, qu'elle chassa, frissonnante.

— Non ! Protesta-t-elle. Votre métier n'a rien à voir avec le fait que vous...

— Continuez, Jones.

« Que vous me plaisez », voulait-elle dire. Mais n'était-ce pas avouer sa faiblesse ? Fascinée, elle regarda Harry poser les lèvres à la naissance de son poignet.

— Pourquoi me posez-vous cette question ? Lança-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

— Parce que les gens comme vous ne fréquentent pas de gardiens.

— Des gens comme moi ? Que voulez-vous dire ?

— Eh bien, c'est difficile à expliquer, mais vous avez une façon de parler, de vous mouvoir de vous habiller... Vous possédez une distinction innée, en quelque sorte, qui révèle un milieu social plus qu'aisé. Vous êtes née riche, Jones.

Ginny baissa les yeux. Cela se voyait donc tant ? Ses parents venaient en effet des plus grandes familles de Boston, et Arthur Weasley avait bâti un empire grâce à ses puits de pétrole.

— Je ne porte pourtant que des vêtements très simples, remarqua-t-elle. Ce soir, par exemple, je suis en jean et mon chemisier de coton...

–... qui coûte probablement ce que Ellen gagne en une semaine de travail ! Que faites-vous ici, Jones ? Pourquoi avoir choisi Blueberry Island quand vous pouvez vous offrir un séjour dans un palace à la Jamaïque ?

— Vous avez la mémoire courte ! Je vous ai pourtant expliqué que je venais ici pour travailler. Que m'importe si vous êtes simple gardien ?

Il la prit contre lui si fort qu'elle en eut le souffle coupé.

— S'il en est ainsi, pourquoi me fuyez-vous ? demanda-t-il.

Affolée, elle voulut se dérober, mais il la tenait fermement.

— C'est mon droit le plus strict ! s'exclama-t-elle. Comment pouvez-vous être aussi vaniteux ? Vous ne supportez donc pas qu'une femme ne veuille pas de vous ?

Dans un sourire, les lèvres de Harry frôlèrent ses tempes, et ginny sentit une immense faiblesse lui couper les jambes.

— On peut toujours rêver, non ? Questionna-t-il. Surtout lorsque deux êtres ressentent une aussi forte attirance l'un pour l'autre. Nous ne pouvons le nier, Jones. Regardez les choses en face.

— Justement ! Vous n'êtes qu'un inconnu pour moi. Et je n'ai rien à faire ici, en train de, de...

Elle bafouillait, incapable de résister au vertige que provoquaient en elle les caresses d'harry. Il avait maintenant glissé une main sur sa nuque, et la massait avec une douceur affolante.

— Nous pouvons apprendre à nous connaître, chuchota-t-il. Et j'ai l'impression que les discussions ne nous réussissent pas. Pourquoi ne pas trouver un autre moyen ?

Penchant la tête, il posa sur ses lèvres un baiser impatient tandis qu'il l'attirait plus encore contre ses hanches. Son baiser était passionné, d'une sensualité qui la faisait vibrer de plaisir, provoquant en elle un élan voluptueux.

Avec un gémissement, elle pressa ses lèvres contre celles d'Harry. Incapable de résister, la tête vide de toute pensée, ginny s'abandonnait au désir qui montait en elle. S'abandonner ? Dans un effort surhumain, elle réagit.

— Lâchez-moi, harry ! Et je vous promets de vous dire la vérité.

— Promis ?

Curieusement immobile, harry fit glisser ses mains le long de la taille de la jeune femme. Tremblante, elle s'efforça de ne pas succomber à la passion qui l'assaillait.

— Promis, déclara-t-elle.

Il la tenait à bout de bras, mais son regard brûlant l'enchaînait plus encore que l'étau de ses bras.

— Je ne vous évitais pas parce que vous étiez un simple gardien, mais parce que, en tant que tel, vous étiez paresseux et négligent. Si j'avais dû vous noter entre un et dix, vous auriez eu un zéro.

A peine avait-elle prononcé ces mots que harry l'avait de nouveau attirée contre lui et lui mordillait l'oreille.

— Et si vous deviez me noter comme propriétaire jouant au gardien ? Interrogea-t-il.

— Là, vous auriez probablement la moyenne, répondit-elle, ensorcelée par ses baisers.

Les lèvres de Harry descendaient vers sa gorge, s'aventuraient dans son cou, tandis que ses mains se glissaient sous son chemisier pour prendre possession de ses seins. La moyenne ? Il aurait battu tous les records, oui !

— Vous aviez promis, protesta-t-elle avec une parfaite mauvaise foi.

— Dites-moi d'abord que je vous plais aussi.

Pourquoi le nier ? Cela ne ferait que renforcer la volonté d'Harry de la séduire...

— En effet, reconnut-elle. Mais...

— Mais ?

— Cela n'a rien à voir avec l'amour. Il s'agit simplement de désir, monsieur Potter.

— Et alors ? Il n'y a rien de mal à se désirer, Jones. Nous sommes des adultes.

— Justement ! Pourquoi devrions-nous céder à nos instincts ? Je refuse de me comporter comme...

— Ohé ! Harry !

La voix claire de Zoé fit tressaillir ginny comme si elle avait été brûlée. Elle s'arracha des bras de harry et chercha des yeux la silhouette de la jeune femme.

Elle était là, en haut du sentier. Depuis combien de temps les observait-elle ? Déconcertée, ginny scruta les traits de harry. Qu'y avait-il exactement entre lui et la belle gardienne de Blueberry Island ?

— Tu viens, harry ? s'écria Zoé. J'ai besoin de toi !

— Oui, oui, j'arrive !

Il accourait donc dès qu'elle l'appelait ? Qu'il retourne près d'elle ! Furieuse, ginny considéra tour à tour harry et cette femme qui surgissait comme une... comme une voleuse. D'où lui venait cette idée ? Après tout, elle n'avait que faire de la vie privée de harry !

— Venez, Jones !

Ginny recula d'un pas, au risque de tomber à l'eau.

— Vous m'en voulez encore ? S'enquit harry.

Lui en vouloir ! Oh ! Non ! Il se trompait lourdement : en fait, il lui était totalement indifférent. Inutile cependant de lui avouer la vérité. Il prendrait cela pour un défi.

— Oui, je n'aime pas les imposteurs.

— Dans ce cas, pourquoi vous faire passer pour un écrivain ?

Ginny en resta bouche bée. Comment avait-il deviné la vérité ? Harry l'observait, narquois.

— Vous êtes beaucoup trop raisonnable, ginny Jones Weasley, pour écrire des romans d'amour. Comment pourriez-vous dépeindre un monde plein d'émotions, vous qui faites preuve de tant de sens pratique ? C'est là où le bât blesse, Jones. Vous vous contrôlez trop... Quoique... J'admets que ce matin, dans l'eau, vous m'avez témoigné une certaine compassion. Mais dès que l'on vous met face à la réalité, vous battez en retraite. Quel dommage ! Vous êtes d'une beauté extraordinaire, et on ne peut vous approcher... Faites attention, la Vénus de Milo est splendide, elle aussi, mais on l'admire de loin.

— Je n'ai rien d'une statue !

— Alors, prouvez-le...

La gifle de ginny l'atteignit alors qu'il souriait encore. Elle allait lui apprendre, à ce goujat, à la traiter de statue !

— Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, j'ai des bras, moi ! s'exclama-t-elle.

A son grand étonnement, harry ne se montra pas humilié le moins du monde. Ni même furieux.

— Tiens, tiens ! On dirait qu'on se dégèle, Jones ! Vous savez vous exprimer, quand vous êtes en colère... Si seulement vous étiez aussi franche avec vos autres émotions.

— Je vous déteste, Harry Potter ! Pour qui vous prenez-vous à la fin ? Si une femme vous résiste, vous la traitez toujours d'iceberg ? Vous n'avez jamais pensé que vous ne m'intéressiez pas ? Je ne veux pas faire l'amour avec vous.

— Ce serait pourtant plus qu'amusant.

Harry l'enveloppa d'un regard qui en disait long sur ses intentions.

— Amusant ? Répéta t-elle. De mieux en mieux ! Et après vous être amusé, que comptez-vous faire ?

A l'expression méfiante de harry, ginny sut qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée.

— Désolée ! Je n'ai aucune envie de souffrir pour un petit moment d'amusement, déclara-t-elle.

— Vous ne prenez jamais aucun risque ?

— Jamais !

— C'est bien ce que je pensais... Quelqu'un vous a blessée, n'est-ce pas, Jones, et vous avez peur de l'amour, à présent.

Tremblante, ginny le laissa caresser sa joue. Jamais il n'avait été si proche de la vérité.

— Si vous changez d'avis, vous savez où se trouve mon bungalow, poursuivit-il. Vous pouvez passer quand vous voulez, même pour parler. A toute heure du jour ou de la nuit... D'accord ?

Sans rien ajouter, il lui tourna le dos. Ginny fit un geste pour le retenir, puis se ravisa. Où était passée sa colère ? Harry l'avait percée à jour avec une perspicacité confondante. Et au lieu de lui en vouloir, elle aurait tellement aimé être encore dans ses bras !

Ginny referma la porte des toilettes et s'avança sur le sentier baigné par le clair de lune. Les plis de sa chemise de nuit de soie blanche voltigeaient dans la brise nocturne, et la jeune femme veillait à les protéger des épines des buissons bordant le sentier.

A 1 heure, elle s'était enfin décidée à se coucher, peu après que la fête de harry fut terminée. Cependant, le silence de la nuit lui avait paru pire que la musique ou les rires des invités...

Deux heures plus tard, elle ne dormait toujours pas. Et son estomac criait famine. Rejetant draps et couvertures, ginny alluma la lampe et se rendit dans la cuisine. Un sandwich serait le bienvenu... Bientôt l'odeur du bacon emplit le petit bungalow, et elle termina avec appétit son repas improvisé.

Puis, au moment de regagner son lit, la jeune femme résolut d'utiliser les toilettes à l'ombre de la maison. Comme la nuit était belle, avec sa myriade d'étoiles perçant la voûte céleste ! L'air était tout imprégné du parfum des fleurs sauvages, de l'océan, des pins... et du bacon ! Reconnut-elle en revenant vers le bungalow.

Là, elle s'immobilisa, pétrifiée. Rêvait-elle ? Ce pouvait être une ombre, une illusion d'optique. Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine. Non, c'était bel et bien... un ours !

Il se tenait debout sur ses pattes postérieures, et se balançait, ses petits yeux scintillant dans la pénombre comme des braises.

Le cri de ginny mourut sur ses lèvres. La gorge sèche, terrorisée, elle regarda l'animal. Il l'avait vue, elle en était certaine ! Qu'attendait-il ?

Soudain, retrouvant ses esprits, elle détala à toute allure sur le sentier. Vite ! Il n'y avait pas un instant à perdre ! Suivant la tache claire du sentier entre les arbres, elle courait, courait, se tordait les pieds sur les cailloux ou les racines d'arbres sans même s'en apercevoir. Au bout de quelques instants, elle se débarrassa même de ses sandales. Elle atteignit enfin le bungalow de harry, haletante.

— harry ! Hurla-t-elle. Ouvrez-moi, vite !

Martelant la porte de ses poings, ginny cédait à la panique. Et s'il n'était pas là ? S'il se trouvait à l'autre bout de l'île, chez Zoé ? L'ours l'avait peut-être suivie.

Aucun bruit ne parvint du bungalow silencieux. Désespérée, elle jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle. L'ours s'était-il rapproché ?

Enfin, elle perçut un craquement, un bruit de pas sur le plancher, et la lumière d'une lampe électrique inonda le seuil.

— Vous ? s'exclama Harry. Que se passe-t-il ? On dirait que vous avez le diable à vos trousses !

Il balaya le sentier du faisceau de sa torche, puis le braqua de nouveau sur la jeune femme. Inconsciente de la transparence de sa chemise de nuit, Capri se tordait les mains d'appréhension.

— Je suis... désolée, parvint-elle à articuler. Il y a un ours...

— Un ours ? Seigneur !

Il l'attira à lui, et la prit dans ses bras comme une enfant, verrouillant la porte derrière eux. Puis il l'entraîna dans la cuisine, et la déposa sur une chaise.

La torche inutile gisait, éteinte, tandis qu'il allumait la lampe à kérosène. Dans le silence paisible, ginny se sentit soudain très lasse et très faible.

— J'ignorais qu'il y avait des ours sur l'île, balbutia-t-elle.

— Ils ne sortent pratiquement jamais de la forêt. Racontez-moi ce qui s'est passé, Jones.

Tirant une chaise, il vint s'asseoir près d'elle. Elle s'aperçut qu'il était pieds nus. Qu'il était beau ainsi dépeigné, torse nu dans la pénombre ! Elle mourait d'envie de se pelotonner contre sa peau dorée, d'oublier le cauchemar qu'elle venait de vivre.

— Je... je n'arrivais pas à dormir, bredouilla-t-elle entre deux frissons. J'avais faim, alors je me suis préparé un en-cas ; avant d'aller dormir, je suis sortie un instant pour aller aux toilettes. Et quand...

ginny ferma les yeux, essayant de chasser l'image de sa mémoire. Malgré la tiédeur de la pièce, elle grelottait.

— Et quand je suis revenue, continua-t-elle, il était là, devant la porte !

— Calmez-vous, Jones. Qu'aviez-vous cuisiné ?

Interloquée, ginny le dévisagea avec stupeur. Pourquoi cette question ?

— Du bacon, répondit-elle.

— Tout s'explique, Jones ! Les ours adorent le bacon. Je suppose que l'odeur l'aura attiré hors des bois.

Il souriait ! Se rendait-il compte du danger qu'elle avait couru ? Cela n'avait pas dû lui arriver souvent, de voir un ours devant sa porte !

— Je vous préviens, je n'y retourne pas ! Déclara-t-elle.

— Il est sûrement parti, Jones. Je vais vous raccompagner.

— Non !

Au bord de la crise de nerfs, elle se recroquevilla sur sa chaise. Ses dents claquaient de terreur, mais elle eut encore la force de protester.

— Je ne veux pas y retourner ! Lança-t-elle d'une voix brisée. Pas avant demain matin.

Harry l'obligea à le regarder, lui soulevant le menton du doigt. Aussitôt, il se leva, et tira une bouteille de Chivas du placard. Ginny regarda le liquide ambré couler dans un verre. Il n'avait pas l'intention de lui faire avaler ça ? Le geste de harry la confirma pourtant dans ses soupçons.

— Je n'aime pas le scotch, balbutia-t-elle.

— Aucune importance, buvez ! Vous êtes en état de choc.

Etait-ce pour cela qu'elle tremblait comme une feuille ? Harry avait peut-être raison : l'alcool l'aiderait à se détendre un peu. S'emparant du verre, elle le but d'un trait, comme un médicament, en renversant la tête.

— Pouah ! dit-elle, les larmes aux yeux. Comment peut-on aimer un pareil breuvage ? J'ai l'impression d'avoir avalé la flamme Olympique !

— On s'y fait, Jones. On s'y fait...

— Sans doute.

— Vous savez, reprit-il, si vous étiez revenue au barbecue, vous auriez mangé votre steak et vous n'auriez pas eu faim en pleine nuit, et...

— Et je ne serais pas venue vous déranger. Excusez-moi.

Elle baissa les paupières, tortillant l'ourlet de sa chemise de nuit entre ses doigts.

— Je n'aurais pas dû partir comme ça, murmura-t-elle. Je suppose que tout le monde s'est bien amusé.

— En effet.

— Et... Personne n'a demandé où j'étais passée ?

— Si, Ellen. Je lui ai dit la vérité.

— Quoi ? Elle sait que je vous ai giflé ?

Evidemment, avec sa curiosité naturelle, Ellen n'avait pas dû être dupe de la situation. Et puis, qu'importait, après tout... Ses paupières lui pesaient tellement, à présent. La rouquine réprima un bâillement. Etait-ce l'alcool qui lui faisait pareil effet ?

— Si vous ne vouliez pas que je le dise, il ne fallait pas me gifler, répliqua harry.

Sa voix lui parvenait à travers un épais brouillard. Capri tenta de se redresser.

— Et vous, il ne fallait pas m'en... m'embrasser, bredouilla-t-elle.

— Allons donc, ce n'était pas un vrai baiser ! Vous m'aviez donné à peine la moyenne.

Ginny éclata de rire, et rejeta la masse de ses cheveux en arrière. Etait-elle un peu ivre ? En tout cas, elle se sentait merveilleusement bien tout à coup. Et le souvenir de leur baiser n'y était pas étranger.

— J'ai menti, monsieur Potter, susurra-t-elle. Vous valez un dix sur dix...

— Vous vous sentez bien, Jones ?

Oh ! Oui ! Très, très bien... Ses paupières étaient seulement un peu lourdes, et sa tête tournait un peu. Elle allait l'appuyer un instant contre ses bras repliés, là, sur la table.

— Désolée... J'ai tellement... sommeil, chuchota-t-elle.

Elle glissait, glissait, incapable de se retenir, et ce fut harry qui la recueillit dans ses bras. Ginny se sentit soulevée dans les airs, et respira l'odeur de terre et d'océan émanant de l'épaule de harry.

Que disait-il ? Elle entendait confusément des paroles apaisantes, puis sentit le froissement de draps qui se refermaient sur elle avec douceur. Hm... Là aussi, il y avait l'odeur de harry...

Et cette caresse sur son front, n'était-ce pas un baiser ? Avec un sourire d'extase, ginny sombra dans un sommeil si profond qu'elle n'entendit pas la porte de la chambre se refermer dans l'obscurité.


	5. Chapitre5

— Voici votre café, ginny !

ginny s'étira, bâilla et rabattit le drap sur son visage.

— Merci, Mary-Lou, murmura-t-elle. Je mettrai mon ensemble bleu clair, aujourd'hui... Il n'est pas au pressing, au moins ?

— Je n'en sais rien. En tout cas, je suis allée chercher votre robe de chambre, uniquement par respect de la décence.

Eberluée, ginny rejeta d'un seul coup draps et couvertures. Qui pouvait bien lui parler ainsi ? Et où était-elle ? Les yeux encore ensommeillés, elle regarda avec stupeur la gardienne de Blueberry Island.

Pourquoi avait-elle cru, un instant, qu'elle était à Houston ? Le contraste était saisissant entre la silhouette fluette de la gouvernante de son père, Mary-Lou, et les formes généreuses de Zoé.

La jeune femme tenait à la main une tasse de café fumant, et elle la posa sur la table de nuit d'un air maussade. Manifestement, elle n'agissait pas par pure bonté d'âme ! Où était harry? Et pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas apporté ce café lui-même ?

— Merci, balbutia ginny.

Zoé ne bougeait pas, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Qu'attendait-elle ? Et comment une femme pouvait-elle être aussi séduisante dans une salopette en jean ? Avec un mouvement de jalousie, ginny détourna son regard.

— Et merci pour mon peignoir, ajouta-t-elle.

— Je l'ai fait parce que harry me l'a demandé.

—harry? Où est-il ?

Que s'était-il passé, hier soir ?ginny se souvenait de la sensation brûlante de l'alcool dans ses veines, et du plaisir qu'elle avait eu à sentir les bras de harry se refermer sur elle. Ne l'avait-il pas embrassée, juste avant qu'elle dorme ?

Bouleversée, elle tenta de calmer les battements de son cœur. S'il faisait preuve de tendresse envers elle, parviendrait-elle à garder ses distances ? Au fond d'elle-même, elle en doutait. D'ailleurs, le voulait-elle vraiment ?

— Il est parti pêcher avec Sam, jusqu'à ce soir.

Au sourire triomphant de Zoé, ginny n'eut pas de mal à comprendre que la gardienne trouvait cet éloignement fort à propos ! Cachant mal sa déception, la jeune femme se pencha pour boire une gorgée de café.

— Je croyais... Je ne l'ai pas entendu partir, ce matin, balbutia-t-elle.

— Naturellement ! Il n'a pas dormi ici, répliqua Zoé avec un sourire qui s'agrandissait.

ginny reposa sa tasse, les doigts tremblants. Ainsi, harry n'avait pas dormi à côté, dans le lit de camp du living ? Et Zoé cherchait-elle à lui faire comprendre... qu'ils avaient passé la nuit ensemble ?

Dévorée de jalousie, elle imagina la jolie blonde dans les bras de harry. Pourquoi en ressentait-elle une telle douleur ? Après tout, harry n'était rien pour elle. Incapable de réagir, elle suivit les mouvements de Zoé, qui, les bras chargés de linge fraîchement repassé, ouvrait les tiroirs de la commode.

Lentement, la jeune femme repliait les chemises et les sous-vêtements de harry, et les plaçait dans les tiroirs. Que cherchait-elle à lui prouver ? Que ses relations avec son employeur étaient des plus intimes ?

— Vous savez, mademoiselle Jones, vous feriez mieux de garder vos distances avec harry . Je dis ça dans votre intérêt... Il n'aime que les aventures, brèves de préférence.

ginny soutint le regard éloquent de Zoé. Décidément, elle ne prenait même plus la peine de masquer son hostilité !

— Cela ne vous regarde pas, protesta ginny. Au cas où vous l'auriez oublié, je suis en vacances, ici, et j'agis comme bon me semble. J'ai payé pour cela.

— Oui ! Elles disent toutes ça ! Tous les étés, je vois débarquer des femmes comme vous, hautaines et frustrées. Harry est bien trop poli pour les envoyer promener, alors c'est moi qui m'en charge.

Le sang de ginny ne fit qu'un tour. Repoussant violemment sa tasse de café, elle s'assit dans le lit.

— Sortez ! ordonna-t-elle.

Zoé se contenta de hausser les épaules d'un air méprisant. Refermant le dernier tiroir, elle se tourna vers ginny.

— A votre guise, lança-t-elle. Seulement, à force de jouer avec le feu, on se brûle ! Je vous ai vus sur la jetée, hier soir. Si vous croyez que harry peut s'attacher à une femme, surtout une femme comme vous, vous vous faites des illusions.

— C'est peut-être vous qui en avez, des illusions !

— Pas en face de celle qui doit lui rappeler son ex-femme... Susan était plus sensationnelle : on aurait dit le sosie d'Elizabeth Taylor avec ses yeux violets et ses longs cheveux roux.

— Son ex-femme ? répéta ginny , stupéfaite. Je... J'ignorais qu'il avait été marié.

— Rassurez-vous, il ne l'est pas resté longtemps. Je n'avais que quinze ans, à l'époque, mais j'avais assez de jugeote pour me rendre compte de ce qui se passait. La famille de harry et la mienne sont très liées, et j'ai vu Susan changer du jour au lendemain après son mariage. Une fois la bague au doigt, elle a décidé de faire de harry un autre homme...

Zoé éclata de rire, rejetant sa somptueuse chevelure en arrière.

— Autant vouloir décrocher la lune ! s'exclama-t-elle. Harry ne changera jamais, il est bien trop indépendant. Susan peut en témoigner, ils ont divorcé au bout de deux ans.

Sur ce coup de théâtre, Zoé tourna les talons, et claqua la porte derrière elle. Ginny demeura assise sur le lit, pétrifiée. Pourquoi Zoé lui avait-elle révélé tout cela ?

Inutile de chercher bien loin... Elle avait utilisé l'arme de la vérité, sûre de son effet sur ginny. En effet, un divorce laissait toujours des traces. Si harry avait été blessé une fois, il devait être difficile de trouver le chemin de son cœur !

Etait-ce pour cela qu'il l'avait questionnée, durant le barbecue ? Il n'était guère prêt à faire des sacrifices, se rappela-t-elle. Et il avait une piètre opinion des femmes...

Mais qui au juste était Harry Potter? Elle ignorait tout de lui. Tant qu'elle l'avait cru gardien de l'île, elle s'était souvent demandé pourquoi il manquait à ce point d'ambition. Cependant, à présent qu'elle le savait propriétaire, sa présence ici prenait une autre signification.

D'où tenait-il sa fortune ? Et pourquoi sa femme avait-elle voulu le faire changer ? Avait-il une façon de vivre particulière ? Mille questions lui venaient à l'esprit... L'une d'entre elles, et non des moindres, la hantait. Qui était Zoé pour lui ? Et quel rôle jouait-elle dans sa vie ?

A 15 heures, ginny éteignit son ordinateur. Il était temps d'aller prendre un bain de soleil ! Puisque harry pêchait au large, la voie était libre.

La jeune femme étala sa serviette de bain sur la plage déserte, et s'enduisit soigneusement le corps de crème solaire. Quel plaisir de s'offrir ainsi aux rayons du soleil ! De l'océan, venait une brise rafraîchissante, et le bruit régulier des vagues la berçait comme par magie.

Pourvu qu'elle ne s'endorme pas ! Il fallait absolument qu'elle guette la vedette de harry . Lentement, pourtant, ginny céda à une bienfaisante torpeur.

Quelque chose lui chatouillait le dos... Serait-ce un papillon, un insecte ? Clignant des paupières, la jeune femme se redressa brusquement, pour se retrouver face à face avec Harry Potter.

Ainsi, elle s'était endormie malgré ses résolutions ? Le cœur battant la chamade, elle contempla le corps hâlé de harry , vêtu seulement d'un short kaki. Sans mot dire, il s'agenouilla près d'elle, et s'empara du tube de crème solaire.

— Vous ne prenez pas de risque, à ce que je vois ! s'exclama-t-il.

Troublée, ginny se recoucha, et enfouit le visage dans ses bras.

— Tout le monde sait que les rayons du soleil sont dangereux, dit-elle.

— Et personne n'est sûr que cette crème vous protège à cent pour cent, murmura-t-il en suivant du doigt la courbe de ses épaules.

ginny tenta en vain d'ignorer ce contact bien plus dangereux que tous les soleils de la galaxie ! Mais elle avait beau s'aplatir dans le sable et se raidir, la main d'harry errait toujours sur son dos.

— Je... J'aime assez le soleil pour prendre ce risque, balbutia-t-elle.

— Ah ! L'amour, l'amour, ironisa-t-il. Que ne risquerait-on pas au nom de l'amour !

— Vous n'y croyez pas, vous ?

Avant de répondre, harry ôta le bouchon du tube de crème et mit du gel dans sa paume.

— Mais si, j'y crois, Jones !

— Vraiment ?

— Cela vous étonne ?

Ce qui l'étonna, ce fut sa propre absence de réaction lorsqu'il commença à lui masser le dos. Pourquoi ne se révoltait-elle pas ? Fermant les yeux, elle essaya d'utiliser ce qui lui restait de raison.

— Oui, dit-elle. Zoé m'a dit que...

Elle s'interrompit, parcourue de délicieux frissons de volupté. Quelle merveilleuse torture ! Incapable du moindre mouvement, ginny le laissa défaire l'agrafe de son Bikini.

— Oui ?

— ... que vous aviez été marié, reprit-elle dans un souffle. Je pensais...

Les mains expertes de harry remontèrent le long de son dos, et refermèrent l'agrafe. Combien de temps parviendrait-elle à retenir le gémissement de plaisir qui lui montait aux lèvres ?

— Que j'avais renoncé à l'amour ? Non, Jones. Je suis devenu très prudent, c'est vrai. Cependant, cela m'attire toujours, comme une flamme à laquelle on peut se brûler, mais aussi se réchauffer.

A présent, il s'attardait sur sa taille, ses hanches, en des mouvements si lancinants qu'elle crut s'évanouir.

— Vous comparez l'amour à... un feu ? demanda-t-elle.

— Oui, c'est ainsi. A mon tour de poser des questions, Jones ! Pourquoi refusez-vous le mariage ? Avez-vous divorcé, vous aussi ?

ginny secoua la tête en signe de dénégation. Ce n'était guère le moment de lui expliquer ses raisons. Elles lui paraissaient soudain si dérisoires. Dérisoires ? Dans un éclair de lucidité, ginny sortit de sa torpeur. Harry avait-il le pouvoir de lui ôter la mémoire ?

— Non ? remarqua-t-il. En tout cas, quelqu'un vous a blessée dans le passé, et vous en gardez les séquelles, malheureusement.

Non, c'était la vie qui l'avait blessée, et une fois avait suffi !ginny , d'un souple mouvement de reins, roula sur le côté, et s'assit au bout de la serviette, ramenant ses jambes contre sa poitrine.

— Ça ira comme ça, merci, balbutia-t-elle.

— Je n'ai pas fait l'autre côté !

— Non ! C'est inutile.

ginny laissa son regard errer sur l'océan. Comment harry pouvait-il l'amener à oublier les principes mêmes de sa vie ? Il lui fallait absolument remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées...

— Comment s'appelle l'homme qui vous a blessée, Jones ? Qui vous a détournée de la flamme de l'amour ?

Une mouette au loin poussa un cri perçant, et ginny suivit son envol vers les nuages.

— Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, murmura-t-elle.

— Vous avez dû l'aimer beaucoup.

Pourquoi lui parlait-il avec tant de douceur ? Il y avait une invite dans sa voix, une tendresse qui lui donnait envie de briser le silence de son cœur. Pourtant, jamais elle n'avait parlé de Jamie depuis sa mort, pas même avec son père. Et aujourd'hui, un parfait inconnu lui demandait de lui confier son secret ?

— Il était la moitié de moi-même...

Avait-elle vraiment prononcé ces mots ? ginny n'en revenait pas. Comment harry était-il parvenu à rompre sa réserve ? A présent, elle mourait d'envie de tout lui dire, de lui expliquer qui était Jamie.

Et si harry pensait qu'il s'agissait de son amant ?

Comme elle aurait aimé lui faire part de l'amour qu'elle avait toujours porté à son frère, fauché en pleine jeunesse par une mort absurde !

ginny avait voulu mourir aussi, à l'époque. Seule la pensée d'abandonner son père à un chagrin atroce l'en avait empêchée.

— Pardon, murmura Harry . Je ne voulais pas vous faire pleurer.

La jeune femme essuya ses paupières d'un revers de la main. Elle pleurait ? Elle ne s'en était pas aperçue...

— Vous et moi, nous remplissons toutes les conditions pour rentrer au Club des cœurs brisés, reprit-il d'un ton qui se voulait léger.

— Un club ?

— Oui. Créé spécialement pour les personnes ayant reçu une blessure mortelle en amour...

— Cela fait-il de nous des membres à perpétuité ?

Malgré la volonté d'Harry d'alléger son chagrin, ginny ne parvenait pas à plaisanter. Comment s'arracher à la douleur que provoquait en elle l'évocation de la mort de Jamie ?

— Quelle idée morbide ! s'exclama harry . Vous souhaitez vivre dans le passé toute votre vie ?

Comment savoir ce qu'elle souhaitait ? elle ne pensait jamais à l'avenir. Aujourd'hui seulement, elle eut l'intuition de ce qu'elle serait dans une trentaine d'années : seule, solitaire, sans amour...

— On dirait une condamnation à mort, remarqua-t-elle.

— Exactement !

— Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous divorcé, harry ?

— Six ans.

— Zoé dit que votre femme était très belle.

Il prit une poignée de sable et la fit glisser entre ses doigts, comme si par ce geste il évoquait le temps écoulé.

Pourquoi lui avait-elle posé cette question ? Après tout, peu lui importait de se comparer à l'ex-Mme harry potter.

— Oui, Susan était très belle, en effet.

Comment pouvait-elle être jalouse d'une femme qu'elle ne connaissait pas ? Tentant de calmer les battements de son cœur, elle revint à un sujet plus immédiat.

— Merci de m'avoir fait porter mon peignoir et du café, ce matin, murmura-t-elle.

— Il n'y a pas de quoi. Je suis allé à votre bungalow, hier soir, après vous avoir mise au lit.

— L'ours y était-il encore ?

— Non. Il a dû avoir plus peur que vous !

— Seigneur ! Plus jamais je ne ferai cuire du bacon en pleine nuit !

harry éclata de rire, et la contempla entre ses paupières mi-closes. Sous se regard ardent, ginny rougit et se pencha pour arranger la serviette autour d'elle.

— Avez-vous bien dormi ? demanda-t-il.

— Oui, merci... Je... Enfin, j'aimerais savoir... Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas resté chez vous, cette nuit ?

— Parce que vous étiez dans mon lit.

— Mais...

— Vous auriez voulu que je vous y rejoigne ?

— Bien sûr que non ! Cependant, il y a un lit de camp dans votre living.

— Ce n'était pas sans risque.

Pourquoi ce ton laconique ? Et que voulait-il dire par là ? Que la présence de ginny le compromettait ? Vexée, elle détourna les yeux. Comme s'il avait deviné ses pensées, harry éclata de rire.

— Pas pour moi, petite sotte ! Pour vous ! Votre chemise de nuit ne vous couvrait guère, hier soir, et si j'étais resté trop près de vous, je n'aurais juré de rien. C'est pour cela que j'ai envoyé Zoé vous porter votre peignoir. Et que je suis parti à la pêche... J'avais trop envie de revenir.

Revenir dans les bras de Zoé ? La gardienne avait-elle passé la nuit avec lui ? La question lui brûlait les lèvres, cependant la rouquine n'eut pas le loisir de la poser. Harry l'avait attirée contre lui, et sa bouche effleurait son visage de baisers qui l'embrasèrent tout entière.

— J'espérais vous oublier en mer, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

— Y êtes-vous parvenu ?

— Non, petite sorcière...

Délicieuse, merveilleuse sensation... ginny se sentit chavirer lorsque les lèvres d'Harry s'emparèrent des siennes, sensuelles, possessives. Etait-ce le soleil de cette splendide journée d'été qui lui ôtait ainsi toute résistance ?

Pourquoi harry avait-il habilement esquivé sa question tout à l'heure ? D'après Zoé, pourtant, il n'y avait aucun doute. Si seulement la gardienne lui avait menti !

ginny s'accrochait désespérement à cette idée. Les lèvres de harry avaient une chaleur si passionnée ! Un frisson violent la parcourut et, dans un geste dont elle n'eut pas conscience, elle commença à caresser la nuque dedu jeune homme , puis glissa le long de ses épaules et de son dos musclé.

Soudain, un petit avion de tourisme traversa l'espace au-dessus de la plage. Ginny n'en eut cure, enveloppée dans un cercle magique. Mais harry recula.

— Vous savez, Jones, ce n'est pas l'endroit idéal, ni le bon moment, pour... la perfection qui nous attend.

— Hmmm...

Impossible de prononcer un mot, tant son regard continuait d'être attiré comme par un aimant vers la peau brune de son torse. Comment briser ce sortilège ?

— Que faites-vous ce soir, Jones ?

— Je dois travailler. J'ai un rapport à terminer.

— Remettez ça à une autre fois. Sam a pêché un énorme bar, ce matin, et Ellen nous invite à le déguster ensemble. J'ai été chargé de vous transmettre l'invitation.

— Non, remerciez-les pour moi. Je ne peux vraiment pas.

— Vous vous arrêtez bien pour dîner, non ?

— Oui, mais...

— Alors vous n'aurez rien à cuisiner ! Si vous voulez, vous retournerez auprès de votre cher ordinateur après le repas. D'accord ? Oh, à propos, j'aimerais que vous portiez le chemisier que vous aviez hier soir.

— Mon chemisier mauve ? Pourquoi ?

Trop tard ! En répondant ainsi, elle acceptait indirectement l'invitation de harry . Où avait-elle la tête ? Elle n'était pas venue à Blueberry Island pour baguenauder tous les soirs avec Harry Potter!

— Vous le saurez plus tard, Jones ! Je passe vous prendre à 6 heures. Ça va ?

— Très bien.

Chavirée, ginny regarda harry s'éloigner d'une foulée élastique. Pourquoi cédait-elle toujours ? Plus le temps passait, et plus elle s'attachait à lui, oubliant ses résolutions, son travail, sa vie à Houston. N'était-il pas tendre, et fort, et attentionné, et...

ginny se mit debout, en proie à un trouble puissant. Les événements prenaient un tour vraiment inattendu. Ce soir, plus que jamais, elle devait être sur ses gardes. Sinon, dans quel abîme tomberait-elle ?

— C'est le meilleur poisson que j'aie jamais mangé ! Seule dans la cuisine avec Ellen, ginny essuya l'assiette que la jeune femme lui tendait.

— Merci, ginny , répondit Ellen. Harry aussi est bon cuisinier, non ? Les steaks qu'il nous a préparés hier soir étaient délicieux... Oh ! Pardon ! J'oubliais !

Confuse, Ellen retira les mains de l'évier et les essuya rapidement sur son tablier.

— Vous avez dû vous demander pourquoi j'étais partie si brusquement, hier soir, répliqua ginny . En fait, j'étais furieuse de découvrir la supercherie de harry . Il m'avait toujours laissé croire qu'il était le gardien. Plus tard, à tête reposée, j'ai regretté d'avoir eu une telle réaction. Après tout, il a voulu me jouer un petit tour, c'est tout. J'avais été assez odieuse et hautaine, le jour de mon arrivée.

— ginny , il vous a suivie, hier soir...

Les yeux brillants de curiosité, Ellen rangea les assiettes dans le placard, et se tourna vers son amie.

— Et ensuite, Zoé l'a suivi, continua-t-elle. Sous le prétexte qu'elle ne trouvait pas la deuxième caisse de bières, mais moi, je savais bien qu'elle était près du réfrigérateur. Quand Zoé est revenue, elle semblait en rage.

— Evidemment... Elle nous a vus sur la jetée. Harry me... enfin, il...

— Il vous embrassait ? lança Ellen, l'air joyeux.

— Oui, avoua-t-elle.

— Oh ! C'est merveilleux, ginny !

— Qu'y a-t-il de si merveilleux ? demanda harry , depuis l'embrasure de la porte.

Les deux jeunes femmes se retournèrent, surprises. Ginny frémit, comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois. Pourquoi harry avait-il l'air de plus en plus séduisant ? Dans la lumière dorée de la cuisine, le contraste entre ses cheveux brun et sa peau hâlée le rendait plus attirant que jamais.

— Le poisson, répondit ginny i. Je venais de complimenter Ellen sur sa façon de le préparer, et elle... elle prétend que... Bref, c'est merveilleux.

Au sourire sardonique de Harry , elle comprit qu'il ne croyait pas une seconde à son petit mensonge.

— En effet, il était très bon, répliqua-t-il.

Pourquoi regardait-il sa montre ? Voulait-il partir ? Déjà ? Le cœur serré, ginny consulta la sienne. Il n'était que 9 heures... Durant tout le dîner, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de penser aux paroles de Harry , sur la plage. L'endroit idéal, le bon moment... étaient-ce simplement des mots ? Ou bien voulait-il lui faire des avances en la raccompagnant à son bungalow ?

— Ellen, Sam m'a dit que vous étiez fatiguée aujourd'hui, lança-t-il. Vous devriez aller vous coucher.

Comment n'avait-elle pas remarqué plus tôt les cernes de fatigue qui ombraient les paupières de son amie ? ginny maudit son inattention. Quelle égoïste elle faisait ! Toute à ses pensées, elle ignorait les autres...

— Vous auriez dû me le dire, Ellen ! s'écria ginny .

— Mais non, je vais bien ! Le bébé est un peu gros, c'est tout...

— Taratata ! Ne vous en faites pas pour vos invités, nous allions partir, de toute façon. Ginny et moi désirons nous promener sur la plage, lança Harry .

Avant que ginny puisse protester, Ellen lui jeta un regard complice.

— Quelle bonne idée ! lança-t-elle. Dans ce cas, je ne vous retiens pas... Sammy ! Nos invités s'en vont !

Comme son mari arrivait dans la cuisine, Ellen sortit une bouteille de vin blanc du réfrigérateur. Elle était à demi pleine, car aucun des convives n'avait bu plus d'un verre au dîner.

— Tenez, Harry , vous finirez cette bouteille sur la plage. Moi je ne bois pas, et Sam préfère la bière. Je vais même vous fournir les gobelets en plastique...

Du vin, la présence enivrante de Harry sur la plage au clair de lune... Parviendrait-elle à conserver son sang-froid ? Tremblante, ginny drapa sa veste sur ses épaules, et s'efforça de rester calme. Tant pis si elle disait des banalités !

— Il fait encore chaud, murmura-t-elle.

— Oui... La nuit est parfaite.

Comment pouvait-il rester aussi détendu ? C'était un de ses traits de caractère les plus marqués... et peut-être le plus agréable. Pourquoi y était-elle si sensible ? A cause de l'attirance des contraires ?

En tout cas, elle y était trop sensible. Mieux valait mettre fin à cette escapade nocturne, avant que son instinct la trahisse de nouveau. Si elle ne pouvait pas résister à ses baisers en plein jour, qu'en serait-il au clair de lune ?

Parvenus à hauteur de son bungalow,ginny s'arrêta et feignit de bâiller.

— Les Walter sont vraiment très gentils, et j'ai passé une excellente soirée. Finalement, je vais me coucher au lieu de travailler...

— Eh ! Pas si vite ! Oubliez-vous le vin que nous a offert Ellen ?

Son regard lourd de sous-entendus l'enveloppa, et Ginny se figea, hypnotisée. Elle n'avait qu'un mot à dire, et Harry la laisserait partir. Pourtant, ce mot, elle n'arrivait pas à le prononcer...

Comme s'il devinait son incertitude, harry posa les lèvres sur sa chevelure soyeuse. Ginny frémit, conquise, et ses doutes s'envolèrent comme par magie. Sans un mot, harry lui prit la main, et la guida le long du sentier plein d'ombres.

Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi en sécurité avec un homme. Et pourtant, qui au monde était plus dangereux pour elle que Harry ?


	6. Chapitre6

Quelle ironie ! Pour une fois qu'elle contrecarrait les projets de son père, elle se trouvait piégée ! Tout en foulant le sable encore tiède,ginny réfléchissait. Parviendrait-elle à fuir cet homme comme elle avait fui tous les autres jusqu'ici ?

— A quoi pensez-vous ? questionna Harry .

— Oh ! fit ginny en tressaillant. Je pensais à mon père...

— Vous avez encore vos deux parents ?

— Non, maman est morte quand j'avais quatorze ans.

harry eut un mouvement imperceptible, comme pour lui reprendre la main. Au lieu de cela, il continua à marcher près d'elle.

— C'est un âge bien délicat pour une jeune fille ! Perdre sa mère au moment où l'on devient une femme, où l'on a justement besoin d'une confidente... Etait-elle malade ?

— Non, maman n'était jamais malade !

Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas évoqué le souvenir de sa mère ? Du manque terrible qu'elle avait ressenti à son décès ? Ni Jamie ni son père n'avaient su à quel point elle en avait été affectée.

Aurait-elle dû partager son chagrin avec eux ? ginny refoula un vif sentiment de culpabilité. N'était-il pas trop tard, à présent, pour se poser la question ?

— Elle travaillait ? demanda harry .

— En quelque sorte... Personne n'aurait pu enfermer Molly Weasley toute une journée ! Autant essayer de mettre un aigle dans une cage. Ma mère était comme ça, forte, indépendante, audacieuse. Elle aimait tellement la vie ! Et elle était très active dans les organisations de charité, et dans tous les comités, pour rassembler des fonds. A elle seule, elle aurait fait bâtir un hôpital.

— Et que faisait cette femme extraordinaire quand elle ne participait pas à ces comités ?

— Vous ne devinez pas ? Elle pilotait un avion ! Elle avait son propre appareil... La première fois que je l'ai vue piloter, elle dessinait des spirales dans le ciel. Comme j'avais peur qu'elle s'écrase ! Je n'avais que quatre ans, et bien sûr je ne comprenais pas comment elle pouvait manier cet engin. J'étais terrifiée, hystérique... Emily, notre nurse, a eu beaucoup de mal à me calmer avant le retour de maman. Je ne lui ai jamais avoué à quel point j'avais eu peur pour elle, de crainte de la décevoir. Elle était si courageuse !

— Elle ne s'en est pas aperçue ?

— Non, pour elle, c'était une telle joie. Pourtant, j'avais eu raison d'avoir peur. Maman s'est tuée en vol dix ans plus tard.

— Vous avez assisté à l'accident ?

— Non, j'étais au lycée. Enfin, une école privée. Mon père est venu me chercher.

ginny se tut, absorbée par les souvenirs. On l'avait appelée, en plein cours, ainsi que Jamie, et ensemble ils avaient cherché leur père dans la cafétéria. Il n'y était déjà plus... Enfin, ils l'avaient trouvé dans le parking, errant parmi une dizaine de motos en stationnement.

Comme ils avaient pleuré, tous les trois !

— Attention, Jones !

Les yeux pleins de larmes, ginny ne regardait plus où elle marchait. Et elle avait bien failli trébucher sur un petit tas d'algues. Heureusement, harry l'avait enlacée. Et, tout en s'appuyant contre lui, la jeune femme oubliait un peu son chagrin.

— Assez parlé de moi ! lança-t-elle. Et vous ? Vos parents sont-il... Oh ! J'oubliais ! Ils vous ont mis dehors à onze ans, alors vous n'avez aucune idée de ce qu'ils sont devenus !

Harry sourit à sa raillerie. Cependant, à la façon dont il la regarda, ginny comprit qu'il aurait aimé en savoir plus à son sujet. Dieu merci, il respecta sa réserve.

— Vous n'êtes pas très loin de la vérité, déclara-t-il. Mon père a pris sa retraite l'année dernière, et il a acheté un camping-car. Depuis, ils n'arrêtent pas de voyager. Aux dernières nouvelles, ils sont en Californie, ou bien en Oregon.

— Un instant ! dit ginny en se dégageant de son étreinte. J'enlève mes sandales..., le sable est si doux.

« Et vous êtes trop attirant », faillit-elle ajouter. Si, par chance, il ne la prenait plus par la taille, elle aurait peut-être la force de combattre son désir.

Cependant, Harry ne l'entendait pas ainsi. A peine fut-elle pieds nus qu'il l'attira de nouveau contre lui. La gorge sèche, elle posa la première question qui lui vint à l'esprit.

— Quel était le métier de votre père ?

— Expert-comptable, à Calgary.

— Et vous avez des frères et sœurs ?

— Une sœur seulement :Hermione . C'est l'aînée... Elle enseigne l'anglais avec son mari dans un lycée de Calgary et ils ont un fils de onze ans. Hermione a déjà écrit plusieurs romans d'amour sur des thèmes historiques. Elle aimerait se consacrer à l'écriture à plein temps.

— Voilà pourquoi vous vouliez m'aider à écrire mon roman ! Et... puisque vous n'êtes pas gardien, me direz-vous votre véritable métier ?

— J'ai monté une société à Calgary avec un associé. J'aime bien être mon propre patron, et venir ici quand j'en ai envie. Et vous, Jones ? Que faites-vous en réalité ?

Ginny regarda des lumières scintiller au loin sur le Pacifique. Etait-ce un bateau croisant au large, ou bien le reflet d'un phare sur les vagues ?... Si elle questionnait Harry plus avant à propos de son métier, serait-il aussi peu communicatif ? Il avait peut-être une raison, comme elle, de lui taire ses véritables activités. Inutile dans ces conditions de lui expliquer sa condition de riche héritière.

— Je travaille dans une grande entreprise à Houston, répondit-elle. Dans un service administratif.

Harry parut satisfait de cette explication. A moins qu'il ne soit lui aussi fasciné par le paysage ? Parvenus au bout de la plage, ils virent la baie qui s'offrait à eux dans toute sa splendeur. L'océan miroitait sous la pleine lune, masse argentée venant mourir sur la grève dans un doux bruit d'écume. Etait-ce le paradis ? Ou bien un rêve ?

Lentement, Harry fit glisser la veste de Ginny sur ses reins, et la déposa sur l'herbe bordant la plage. Le cœur battant, elle le regarda s'installer.

— Venez vous asseoir près de moi, Jones.

Il lui tendait la main, confiant dans son pouvoir sur elle... Que faire ? Comment résister à l'ardeur de son regard, à la chaleur des doigts qui se refermaient sur les siens ? Troublée, la jeune femme se laissa choir près de lui.

— Nous allons porter un toast, reprit Harry . Aux Walter, pour vous avoir détournée de votre ordinateur !

ginny prit le verre de vin qu'il lui offrait, et le porta à ses lèvres. Comment retrouver le contrôle de ses émotions ? harry ne la touchait pas, mais sa seule présence près d'elle l'affolait, l'attirait comme un aimant.

Se rappelait-il de sa promesse de l'après-midi ? Etait-ce maintenant, l'heure idéale ? Elle commettrait une grande erreur en s'abandonnant, en renonçant aux promesses qu'elle s'était faites. Feignant d'arranger la veste sous ses jambes, Ginny se pencha et, discrètement, renversa son verre dans l'herbe.

L'alcool lui avait déjà joué un tour la veille. Et, ce soir, mieux valait garder les idées claires. Elle était à deux doigts d'un abîme aussi vertigineux que délicieux...

— Harry , pourquoi vouliez-vous que je porte ce chemisier ce soir ? demanda-t-elle.

Etendu sur le côté, il l'observait avec intensité, comme s'il cherchait à lire sur ses traits.

— A cause des initiales brodées sur la poche, répondit-il.

— G.J ? Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'extraordinaire.

— Elles me rappellent de bons souvenirs. De très vieux souvenirs de l'école maternelle.

— Pourquoi ? Votre institutrice portait-elle un chemisier semblable ?

— Mme Sparrow ? Grand Dieu, non ! Elle était toujours vêtue d'incroyables blouses en synthétique de couleur moutarde ou bordeaux.

— Alors, dans ce cas...

— C'est elle qui m'a appris à écrire. Elle nous faisait d'abord tracer des lettres bâton sur des cartons, avant de faire des lignes sur notre cahier. Vous voyez, comme cela...

Délaissant son verre à motié plein, harry étendit la main et suivit du doigt les lettres brodées sur la poitrine de ginny. Celle-ci frissonna. Avait-il décidé de lui faire perdre l'esprit ?

— Vous n'êtes plus un petit garçon, balbutia-t-elle. A votre âge, on ne joue plus.

— Qui de nous deux est en train de jouer, Jones ?

Se renversant sur le dos, harry ferma les yeux, laissant la jeune femme totalement déconcertée. Elle n'aurait jamais dû accepter son invitation ! Dans quel piège l'avait-il entraînée ?

— Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda-t-elle.

— Il y a cinq minutes, vous hésitiez à m'accompagner. Cependant, vous êtes venue. Et vous saviez que j'allais flirter avec vous, non ?

— Pas sous la forme d'une leçon d'écriture !

— Ne changez pas la conversation, Jones... Répondez-moi franchement.

A quoi bon mentir ? De toute façon, elle n'aurait pas le dernier mot avec lui. Et il y avait un peu de nervosité dans sa voix. Serait-il moins sûr de lui qu'il ne paraissait ?

— C'est vrai, avoua-t-elle. Je ne savais pas quelle décision prendre tout à l'heure. J'ai agi par impulsion.

— Pourquoi cette impulsion vous éloigne-t-elle de moi, à présent ? Vous acceptez que je vous fasse la cour, mais vous vous méfiez... Dois-je en conclure que vous ne savez pas ce que vous voulez ?

— Je ne vois pas...

— Chut ! dit-il en posant un doigt sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. Je ne veux pas vous forcer, Jones. Si vous n'êtes pas prête, j'attendrai. Seulement, je jouerai franc jeu : vous êtes la femme la plus désirable que j'aie jamais rencontrée.

— Vraiment ?

Malgré son ton glacial, Ginny sentait un feu inconnu envahir ses veines. Ainsi donc, il était arrivé, ce moment idéal dont Harry avait parlé ce matin ! Rassemblant tout son courage, elle affronta son regard.

— J'ai mon mot à dire, il me semble ! lança-t-elle.

— Tout à fait.

— Merci beaucoup ! Vous êtes très aimable.

— Ne vous méprenez pas, Jones, nous ferons l'amour, vous et moi. Tôt ou tard, c'est inévitable... La balle est dans votre camp.

« Vous avez utilisé la même technique pour attirer Zoé dans vos filets ? Eh bien, continuez comme cela ! Si elle se pâme devant vous, pas moi ! »

La réplique de Ginny résonnait encore à ses oreilles, le lendemain matin. Impossible dans ces conditions de se concentrer sur son travail. Jetant un regard désespéré aux chiffres qui défilaient devant ses yeux, elle tenta une dernière fois de chasser ces souvenirs.

L'analyse des statistiques qu'elle venait de réaliser semblait mettre en évidence un fait : l'absentéisme, au siège des bureaux de la Jones Oil Company, concernait surtout le personnel féminin.

Les femmes ayant des enfants en dessous de l'âge de six ans battaient tous les records. Certaines d'entre elles manquaient parfois jusqu'à cent jours par an ! Et pour quelles raisons ? ginny poussa un long soupir de résignation : quatre-vingts pour cent des absences provenaient de problèmes de garde d'enfants.

Pourquoi la puissante compagnie pétrolière n'avait-elle jamais envisagé une solution pour les jeunes mères de famille qu'elle employait ? La bonne marche de l'entreprise se trouvait menacée par ces absence répétées. Quant à former de nouveaux employés, cela coûterait cher, et ne résoudrait en rien le problème.

Ellen n'avait-elle pas évoqué une solution intéressante ? Une crèche sur le lieu même du travail... voilà qui pourrait arranger bien des choses !

Qu'en penserait le conseil d'administration de la Jones Oil Company ? La plupart de ses membres étant des hommes, se rendraient-ils compte de l'urgence de cette situation ?

ginny reprit confiance. Les chiffres seraient très éloquents ! Et puis, si elle n'avait pas traversé tant d'épreuves, ne se serait-elle pas mariée, elle aussi ? Elle aurait pu avoir des enfants, sans pour cela vouloir abandonner son métier.

Dans ce cas, elle aurait été ravie de cette facilité. Soudain, ginny s'imagina sur les marches de l'immeuble de Houston, un bébé dans les bras... Un bébé blond aux yeux vert , comme ceux de Harry .

Attristée, ginny se leva et se versa un verre de thé glacé. Pourquoi ses pensées la ramenaient-elles constamment à harry ? La scène de la veille la hantait. Jamais elle n'aurait dû parler de Zoé de la sorte !

Pourquoi s'était-elle montrée si vindicative ? En vain avait-elle cherché le sommeil après son retour de la plage. Sa colère avait laissé place à un grand désarroi. Harry avait renoncé si vite à la séduire !

Sa proposition avait de quoi décontenancer. La balle était dans son camp, disait-il ? Il n'aurait pas trouvé de meilleurs mots pour la faire fuir ! Qu'attendait-il ? Qu'elle endosse toute la responsabilité de leur relation ? Ah ! Non ! C'était trop facile !

Après l'avoir couverte de caresses et de baisers, il prétendait que c'était à elle d'agir ? ginny avait regagné son bungalow comme une furie, sans se retourner.

Et Harry n'avait rien fait pour la rattraper. Après tout, n'était-ce pas mieux ainsi ? Elle voulait quitter l'île aussi libre et indépendante qu'elle y était arrivée, non ?

Un coup frappé à la porte la tira de ses réflexions. Qui cela pouvait-il être ?Harry? Sûrement pas. Il attendait qu'elle vienne d'elle-même se jeter dans la gueule du loup !

Malgré tout, la jeune femme alla vérifier sa coiffure devant le miroir au-dessus de l'évier. Sur son visage dépourvu de maquillage, il n'y avait aucune trace de sa nuit sans sommeil... Au contraire, ses yeux brillaient, plus bleu que jamais, contrastant avec son teint de pêche bruni au soleil.

Un autre coup à la porte la ramena à la réalité. Mue par un fol espoir, elle lissa ses cheveux en arrière et respira profondément. Si jamais c'était Harry , elle ne devait pas exprimer la moindre émotion.

— Bonjour, ginny !

Ellen, s'éventant avec une petite branche d'arbre, se tenait sur le seuil. Ne sachant si elle devait être déçue ou soulagée, elle la contempla sans répondre.

— Miranda dort, et Sammy est resté près d'elle, expliqua la future mère. Je suis venue aux nouvelles... Comment s'est passée votre promenade, hier soir ?

— Bonjour, Ellen. Voulez-vous un grand verre de thé glacé ? Vous avez l'air de souffrir de la chaleur.

— Ne m'en parlez pas ! J'ai même du mal à respirer, il n'y a pas un souffle d'air.

Si ginny croyait échapper à la curiosité de son amie, elle se trompait lourdement ! Une fois installée sur une chaise de la cuisine, Ellen lui jeta un regard inquisiteur.

— Alors ? questionna-t-elle. Vous ne vous seriez pas disputés hier soir, par hasard ?

— Comment avez-vous deviné ?

— Eh bien, j'ai croisé harry ce matin sur le sentier. Lorsque je l'ai questionné sur votre promenade, il a paru plutôt... contrarié. Lui, toujours de si bonne humeur ! J'en ai donc tiré mes propres conclusions.

— Vous le connaissez bien, n'est-ce pas ?

ginny s'assit à son tour. Inutile de nier, Ellen était bien trop subtile pour ne pas comprendre la nature de leur problème.

— Sammy et moi venons ici depuis sept ans, répondit Ellen. Bien sûr, harry n'est pas toujours sur l'île en même temps que nous, mais nous avons appris à nous connaître. Cependant, il reste très mystérieux sur ses activités.

— Vous ne connaissez pas son métier ?

— Non. Je sais qu'il voyage dans le monde entier, c'est tout. Quand il arrive ici, il est toujours épuisé. Quelquefois, il dort même pendant deux jours d'affilée !

Pourquoi cette expression mystérieuse ? Intriguée, ginny se pencha vers son amie.

— On dirait que vous savez quelque chose, Ellen.

— Eh bien, j'ai découvert une chose étrange, il y a deux ans. J'étais venue lui apporter un pot de confiture de mûres, que j'avais confectionnée. Il n'était pas là, mais la porte était ouverte. Alors je suis entrée pour déposer le pot sur la table de la cuisine. Au moment de partir, j'entends une voix d'homme dans le living... Croyant trouver Harry , je m'approche. Personne. Imaginez ma surprise ! Eh bien, j'entends des voix, me dis-je. J'allais partir, lorsque la voix appela de nouveau. Cette fois, je n'avais pas rêvé ! Cela provenait d'un placard et, sans même réfléchir, j'ai ouvert la porte. Devinez ce que j'ai trouvé ?... Une radio VHF ! Quelqu'un appelait Harry , et cela avait l'air très urgent. Sur le sentier, l'ai croisé et je lui ai fait part de ma découverte. Savez-vous ce qu'il m'a répondu ? « Merci ! » Tout simplement ! Une heure plus tard, il était parti.

— Comment cela, parti ?

— Il a quitté l'île, et on ne l'a pas revu avant l'année suivante. Naturellement, j'ai essayé de le questionner. Mais il a éludé toutes mes questions le plus gentiment du monde !

— Bizarre, murmura Ginny.

Qui était réellement harry potter? Et pourquoi s'entourait-il de tant de mystère ? A elle aussi, il avait refusé d'expliquer en quoi consistait son métier. Décidément, cet homme demeurait une énigme.

— Il faut que je m'en aille, déclara Ellen. J'ai promis à Sammy de ne pas m'absenter longtemps.

Comme elle se levait, la jeune femme s'agrippa un instant à la table. Jamais ginny n'avait vu son amie aussi pâle. Et puis, on aurait dit qu'elle portait son enfant plus bas, aujourd'hui.

— Ellen ? Qu'avez-vous ? s'inquiéta ginny.

— Ce n'est rien, rassurez-vous. Il fait si chaud... Je vais rentrer et m'allonger un peu.

S'éventant de nouveau, la jeune femme reprit quelques couleurs, et se dirigea vers la porte.

— Quel dommage que cela n'ait pas marché, hier soir, dit-elle. Vous allez tellement bien ensemble, Harry et vous ! Et la façon dont il vous a invitée à cette promenade au clair de lune... Vous lui plaisez, j'en suis certaine !

— Vous perdez votre temps, Ellen ! Harry ne m'intéresse pas, ni personnne d'autre d'ailleurs. Je vous l'ai dit, je ne veux pas me marier.

— Qui vous parle de mariage ?

— Seigneur ! Vous m'imaginez avoir une aventure avec lui ? Il n'en est pas question !

Si Ellen savait ! Hier soir, Ginny avait été à deux doigts de céder à son instinct. Par quel miracle harry n'avait-il pas profité de leur solitude pour embraser son désir ? A l'heure actuelle, elle aurait peut-être été sa maîtresse.

— Ma chère, vous devez être unique en votre genre pour refuser un homme aussi exceptionnel !

Sur cette remarque, Ellen s'éloigna en s'éventant. Songeuse, ginny la suivit des yeux jusqu'au rideau d'arbres. Evidemment, Harry était beau, intelligent, riche sans doute, et des plus charmants. Parfait en somme... Trop parfait.

ginny referma la porte sur le ciel bleu. Harry avait le pouvoir de lui faire oublier son vœu de célibat. La seule solution était de le fuir, et le plus rapidement possible.

Quelle cruauté ! Ecoutant le rire strident de Zoé sur la plage, ginny fulminait. harry la narguait, ni plus ni moins ! Depuis une demi-heure, il courait avec Zoé sur la plage, la poursuivait, entrait en riant dans les vagues avec elle, la main dans la main.

Aussitôt après le départ d'Ellen, ginny avait lavé ses sous-vêtements dans l'évier de la cuisine. Et de son poste d'observation, elle avait eu tout le loisir d'observer la gardienne de Blueberry Island.

Vêtue d'un Bikini argent, Zoé avait laissé ses longs cheveux blonds dénoués. Et il fallait bien l'avouer, elle avait l'air d'une sirène. Ou plutôt d'une poupée Barbie, nota perfidement ginny . Quant à harry , il adoptait une attitude nonchalante, déambulant, dans un maillot bleu marine. La plage n'était donc pas assez grande, pour qu'ils viennent s'ébattre sous ses fenêtres ?

Rinçant ses affaires avec fureur,ginny maugréait, tout en continuant à les observer. Evidemment, ils formaient un couple magnifique, tous les deux. athlétiques, bronzés...

Soudain, Zoé se baissa et lança une poignée de sable en direction d'Harry . Comme s'il n'attendait que cela, celui-ci saisit la jeune femme dans ses bras et alla la jeter dans les vagues. Zoé hurlait de joie...

Trempés, ils émergèrent bientôt des flots, et s'allongèrent sur leur serviette de bain. La mort dans l'âme, ginny vit Zoé s'agenouiller et masser le dos de harry avec une crème à bronzer.

C'était plus qu'elle n'en pouvait supporter. Abandonnant sa lessive, elle courut dans sa chambre et se jeta sur son lit. Pourquoi pleurait-elle ? Harry Potter ne méritait pas la moindre larme ! Cependant, malgré ses efforts, elle n'arrivait pas à tarir le flot qui coulait sur ses joues et, au bout de quelques minutes, l'indifférente ginny sanglotait désespérément sur son oreiller.


	7. Chapitre7

Quels drôles de nuages, au large... Mettant sa main en visière, ginny regarda l'horizon s'assombrir, tandis que l'air prenait une qualité étrange, comme chargée d'électricité. Un orage se préparait, aucun doute n'était permis.

Pas un oiseau ne chantait et le soleil dardait des rayons brûlants sur le Pacifique dangereusement calme. Ginny sortit de l'eau et regagna en hâte l'ombre de son bungalow.

Elle n'avait pas mis le nez dehors de toute la journée, pour éviter de rencontrer harry. En fin d'après-midi, la chaleur l'avait forcée à sortir. Autant se sécher les cheveux au soleil, songea-t-elle, en s'installant sur le pas de sa porte. Toujours revêtue d'un simple Bikini,elle entreprit de démêler ses lourdes boucles trempées.

— L'orage ne va pas tarder à éclater. Vous aurez peut-être besoin de ça...

Harry! Comment ne l'avait-elle pas entendu arriver ? Surprise, elle fit volte-face et contempla son visiteur. Dans son short et son T-shirt d'un brun doré, il ressemblait à une statue de bronze, un Apollon aux yeux vert...

La gorge sèche,elle s'empara de la veste de lainage jaune qu'il lui tendait. Bien sûr, elle était partie si vite, la veille, qu'elle avait oublié la veste sur laquelle ils s'étaient assis.

— Merci, balbutia-t-elle.

Le regard de harry était aussi ardent que les rayons du soleil. Gênée,ginny serra sa veste contre sa poitrine, comme pour cacher sa quasi-nudité.

— Vous avez raison, poursuivit-elle. C'est le seul vêtement chaud que j'ai apporté...

Sans un mot, harry tourna les talons. Lui en voulait-il encore ? Brusquement, quelque chose se brisa en elle.

—harry !

— Oui, ginny?

Il s'était retourné lentement, avec — elle l'aurait juré — une certaine gravité. Et il l'avait appelée ginny . C'était la première fois qu'il utilisait son prénom. Que voulait-il exprimer par là ? Qu'il la prenait enfin au sérieux ? Ou bien qu'il n'y avait plus entre eux de complicité, après l'incident de la nuit dernière ?

— Non, rien..., murmura-t-elle. Je... Merci encore pour ma veste.

— Je vous en prie. Autre chose ?

Devait-elle s'excuser pour son accès de colère contre Zoé ? elle hésita un instant. Non, il était trop tard, à présent. Son geste était irrémédiable.

— Cet orage sera-t-il violent ? questionna-t-elle.

— Vous n'avez donc pas écouté la météo à la radio ?

— Je n'ai pas apporté de poste ici. Comme je vous l'ai dit, je suis venue pour être tranquille.

harry ne releva pas sa remarque. L'air soucieux, il semblait même ne pas l'avoir entendue.

— Il y a une radio à piles dans tous les bungalows, lança-t-il.

— S'il y en a une dans le mien, je ne l'ai jamais vue.

— Elle doit bien se trouver quelque part.

Au lieu de rebrousser chemin, harry fonça vers le bungalow de la jeune femme. Eberluée, ginny lui emboîta le pas.

— On prévoit des vents allant jusqu'à cent vingt kilomètres-heure. L'ouragan devrait s'abattre sur l'île vers minuit, poursuivit-il.

Une fois dans la cuisine, ginny posa sa veste sur une chaise, et ouvrit un à un les placards.

— Cela m'étonne de n'avoir rien trouvé, commença-t-elle.

— Elle est probablement dans votre chambre.

Sans attendre, harry devança la jeune femme jusqu'à la penderie de sa chambre. Là, sur les étagères du haut, se trouvaient des couvertures, une pile de romans policiers, et... une petite radio blanche que la jeune femme avait jusque-là prise pour un livre.

— Oh ! murmura-t-elle. Je n'avais pas bien regardé.

Levant le bras, elle allait se saisir de la radio lorsque Harry eut la même idée. Leurs épaules se frôlèrent, et ginny recula comme si on l'avait brûlée.

— Pardon, bredouilla-t-elle, écarlate.

— Il n'y a pas de quoi.

Avec le plus grand calme,harry s'empara de la radio et la mit en marche. Aussitôt, une musique tonitruante envahit la pièce.

— Les piles sont bonnes, constata t-il tout en baissant le volume.

Soudain, son regard se porta sur la table de nuit et Harry se figea, pétrifié. Ginny contempla à son tour la photo de Jamie dans son cadre d'argent. Evidemment, harry venait de lire l'inscription « A la moitié de moi-même »...

Sans doute se rappelait-il la confidence de ginny . Et, se méprenant sur ses paroles, il devait penser qu'elle aimait toujours ce jeune homme roux et rieur.

Eh bien, il n'avait pas tort, songea t-elle. Rien ni personne ne lui ferait oublier son frère jumeau... Sur la défensive, elle attendit la réaction de Harry . Allait-il la questionner ? Ou se livrer à l'un de ses commentaires ironiques ?

— Il y a une station consacrée à la météo, lança-t-il enfin. Je vais vous la chercher avant de partir.

Pourquoi cette indifférence ? Ne ressentait-il plus rien pour elle ? Déconcertée, elle tenta de masquer son trouble en renouant sa serviette sur sa tête. Elle aurait tant aimé qu'il l'embrasse, qu'il lui décoche un de ses sourires enjôleurs...

Au lieu de cela, il continuait d'explorer les stations de la radio, le regard dans le vague. Jamais ginny n'avait été si consciente du charme qui émanait de lui. Avait-elle eu tort, de fermer son cœur à Harry?

Un regret poignant s'empara de la jeune femme. Comment avait-elle pu ne pas voir à quel point il était beau ? Et il avait une personnalité si attachante... Ne lui avait-il pas prouvé sa patience ? Sa générosité ?

Soudain, elle eut envie de se jeter dans ses bras et de tout lui avouer. Comme dans un rêve,elle voyait un cœur dessiné à la façon des amoureux, et percé d'une flèche. Au centre, il y aurait leurs initiales entremêlées : G.J. et H.P. Ginny Jones aime Harry Potter...

Elle l'aimait ! Grand Dieu... S'adossant au placard, elle devint tout à coup d'une pâleur de cire.

— Voilà, c'est réglé, déclara Harry . Je m'en vais, à présent.

Incapable d'articuler un seul mot,la jeune femme s'agrippa au montant du placard. Voilà, c'était fini... Il n'éprouvait plus rien pour elle et, dans quelques instants, elle serait seule. Ne l'avait-elle pas toujours souhaité ?

— Que se passe-t-il ? demanda t-il. On dirait que vous venez de voir un fantôme.

Le fantôme de Jamie, oui ! Car, quels que soient ses sentiments pour Harry , le souvenir de son jumeau hantait ginny. Son frère jeune et magnifique, disparu trop tôt. N'avait-elle pas assez souffert, depuis ?

Déjà, elle ressentait une douleur intense à voir Harry s'éloigner. Que serait-ce si elle se permettait de l'aimer ?

— C'est... c'est la chaleur, murmura-t-elle. Cela me donne la migraine. Je vais prendre de l'aspirine.

— Parfait. Rappelez-vous : si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit...

Les nerfs tendus à se rompre, elle attendit la fin de sa phrase. Allait-il l'inviter à se rendre chez lui, à n'importe quelle heure, comme la dernière fois ? Jamais elle n'aurait la force de décliner une telle offre ! Mieux valait le décourager, le plus tôt possible.

— Oui ? dit-elle de son air le plus froid.

— ... Zoé fera son possible...

Quelques secondes plus tard, il était parti. Vacillante, elle se précipita à la fenêtre et suivit la haute silhouette descendant vers la plage. Comme le jour de son arrivée, elle admira son élégance et son assurance.

Harry semblait faire partie des éléments au même titre que les arbres, l'océan, le ciel... Les yeux pleins de larmes, elle le regarda s'attarder au bout de la jetée, semblable à la proue d'un magnifique navire.

Puis il plongea. Le cœur brisé, ginny se pelotonna dans un fauteuil. Serait-ce le dernier souvenir qu'elle conserverait d' harry?

Oui, il le fallait. Car plus elle resterait, plus elle souffrirait. Elle devait se protéger à tout prix, et s'éloigner au plus vite de cette île enchanteresse. Sa décision était prise : une fois l'orage passé, elle demanderait à Zoé de la raccompagner sur le continent.

« Il est exactement 18 heures. Un ouragan se dirige actuellement vers l'île Vancouver et la côte ouest de la Colombie-Britannique. On prévoit des rafales de vent allant jusqu'à cent vingt kilomètres-heure aux environs de minuit... »

ginny éteignit le poste de radio et ferma les yeux. Même ici, sous la véranda, étendue sur une chaise longue dans l'ombre du bungalow, la chaleur était insupportable.

Elle but une gorgée de limonade, mais le liquide glacé ne parvint pas à la désaltérer tout à fait. Où était Harry , à l'heure qu'il était ? Et pourquoi occupait-il toutes ses pensées ?

Etait-elle vraiment amoureuse de lui ? En une semaine, cet homme avait trouvé le moyen de gagner son cœur. N'était-ce pas incroyable ? Elle qui pensait avoir érigé des défenses infranchissables...

Perdue dans ses souvenirs, elle se remémorait chaque instant de ce merveilleux séjour.Harry, sur la jetée, nageant vers elle comme un jeune chiot avant de lui donner son premier baiser. Harry avec Miranda, protecteur et tendre. Avec Ellen, attentif, galant...

Ne possédait-il pas toutes les qualités ? Tour à tour responsable et plein de fantaisie, grave et drôle, complice et... extraordinairement séduisant.

Un bruit de pas sur le sentier la tira de sa rêverie. Qui pouvait bien courir ainsi ? Inquiète, elle se leva et vit Sam Walter, les traits crispés, se diriger vers elle. Mue par un sombre pressentiment, elle se précipita à sa rencontre.

— Que se passe-t-il, Sam ? Vous avez l'air malade...

— Seigneur, non ! Ce n'est pas moi, ginny , c'est Miranda. Elle s'est ouvert la lèvre sur une souche. Il lui faut des points de suture... Nous avons eu si peur, Ellen et moi ! Vous ne nous avez pas entendus crier ?

— J'étais en train d'écouter la radio. Que puis-je faire pour vous aider, Sam ?

— Savez-vous où est Harry? J'espérais le trouver ici. Son bungalow est vide, et il faut emmener Miranda à l'hôpital le plus vite possible.

— Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis le début de l'après-midi. Il est parti se baigner et...

Une tache dans le paysage, au loin, attira l'attention de la jeune femme. Le voilà ! songea-t-elle. Son cœur bondit de joie. Mais son euphorie fut de courte durée.

Suspendue au bras d'Harry , Zoé jouait avec sa longue chevelure, comme pour attirer son compagnon dans une toile soyeuse... Bouleversée, ginny s'efforça de chasser son mouvement de jalousie. Pour l'instant, seul comptait le sort de Miranda.

— Regardez, Sam ! s'écria-t-elle. Il arrive.

— Oh ! Merci, mon Dieu !ginny , voulez-vous le prévenir, pendant que je vais chercher Miranda ? Je le retrouverai sur la jetée.

— Comment Ellen a-t-elle supporté le choc ?

— Pas très bien, j'en ai peur. Il faudrait qu'elle s'allonge.

D'un commun accord, ils arrêtèrent là la discussion, tandis que ginny s'élançait sur la plage à la rencontre deHarry. Pauvre petite Miranda !

— Hé ! Harry!

Agitant les bras, ginny faisait de son mieux pour signaler l'urgence de son appel. Alertés, Harry et Zoé s'aperçurent enfin de sa présence. En quelques secondes, ils la rejoignirent.

— Miranda a eu un accident !

ginny haletait, tentant de s'exprimer le plus clairement possible.

— Elle est tombée, et il lui faut des points de suture, enchaîna-t-elle. Sam...

— Je vais les conduire à l'hôpital, interrompit Zoé. Les sourcils froncés, Harry scruta le ciel parcouru d'étranges nuages bas.

— Pauvre petit poussin, murmura-t-il. Il faut faire vite, et je n'aime pas l'allure de ces nuages. Prends mon bateau, Zoé, c'est plus sûr. Tu conduiras ensuite nos hôtes à l'hôtel pour la nuit. Vous n'aurez pas le temps de revenir avant l'orage...

Ils atteignaient le bungalow de ginny lorsque Sam apparut, tenant sa petite fille dans ses bras. Tous les deux portaient déjà le gilet de sauvetage, et l'enfant semblait endormie.

— Comment va-t-elle ? demanda Harry.

— Elle dort. Nous avons réussi à arrêter l'hémorragie. j'ai emporté des affaires pour la nuit.

— Vous avez bien fait. Zoé va vous conduire, et elle vous accompagnera ensuite à l'hôtel.

— Merci, mon vieux. Nous avons eu si peur...

— Dépêchez-vous, à présent. Zoé, as-tu besoin de passer à ton bungalow ?

Pourquoi avait-il coupé court aux effusions de Sam ? Intriguée, ginny dévisagea Harry. Serait-il plus sensible qu'il ne voulait bien l'avouer ?

— Non, répondit Zoé. J'ai mon portefeuille dans mon sac de plage, et j'appellerai ma cousine à Vancouver dès notre arrivée.

Tandis qu'elle parlait, ginny jeta un coup d'œil à la petite fille endormie. Comme elle était pâle ! Sa bouche était masquée par un pansement de gaze, et une mince coulée de sang séché tachait encore sa joue satinée.

Il n'y avait pas une minute à perdre. Et Zoé, il fallait bien le reconnaître, se montrait très efficace. Entraînant tout le monde à sa suite, elle parvint la première à la jetée, revêtit son gilet de sauvetage et largua les amarres, tandis que Sam grimpait à bord de la vedette.

Le cœur serré, ginny regarda le père et l'enfant s'installer dans la cabine. Harry se pencha une dernière fois vers eux. Que se disaient-ils ? ginny crut entendre le nom d'Ellen. Sam devait la recommander à son ami, pendant sa courte absence.

Puis Zoé mit le moteur en marche et, quelques minutes plus tard, la vedette disparaissait au large de la baie. Ginny demeura immobile, debout près de Harry devant l'océan couleur de plomb.

Il était si près qu'elle sentait son parfum si masculin, ce mélange de terre et d'océan qui l'enivrait, lui donnait envie de caresser ce corps puissant et demi-nu...

Perdait-elle la tête ? Harry ne ressentait rien pour elle. Et puis, elle s'était juré de ne plus prendre de risques. Les yeux embués, elle s'éloigna en silence.

Elle avait parcouru la moitié de la jetée lorsque Harry la rappela.

— Votre radio marche bien ? demanda-t-il.

— Oui, merci... J'ai écouté la météo de 18 heures.

Pourquoi paraissait-il si las, tout à coup ? Se faisait-il du souci pour Miranda ? Il avait eu l'air si ému, tout à l'heure, avec Sam... Oubliant sa propre tristesse, ginny ne put retenir un élan de tendresse.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas. Ils vont arriver avant l'orage et Miranda sera très bien soignée.

— Oui, oui, Zoé est un bon pilote, et le vent ne s'est pas encore levé. Je ne les aurais pas laissés partir, si j'avais eu le moindre doute.

— Que se passe-t-il, alors ? Vous avez l'air inquiet.

L'espace d'un instant, elle crut qu'il allait se confier à elle. Mais, se ravisant, Harry secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

— Non, ce n'est rien. En tout cas, il n'y a pas de quoi tourmenter une jolie femme comme vous.

ginny se raidit comme s'il l'avait giflée. De quel droit la traitait-il ainsi ? Certes, elle ne s'était guère montrée aimable, la veille ; cela ne l'autorisait pourtant pas à la mépriser !

— Parfait ! lança-t-elle. Dans ce cas, je rentre chez moi !

Et elle tourna les talons, outrée. Quel mufle ! Dire qu'elle avait eu envie de l'aider ! Une fois dans son bungalow, elle claqua la porte et s'assit à sa table de cuisine, le menton dans les mains.

Une nouvelle question se faisait jour dans son esprit. Comment pouvait-on aimer un homme et en même temps ressentir une furieuse envie de le haïr ?

Voilà. Son rapport était terminé... ginny contempla son ordinateur d'un air satisfait. Après huit jours de travail, elle avait enfin trouvé les raisons de l'absentéisme de la Jones Oil Company et les moyens d'y remédier.

Le conseil d'administration devrait voter l'une ou l'autre de ses propositions. Soit il adopterait l'idée de la crèche en entreprise, sur place ou en liaison avec d'autres sociétés voisines, soit il verserait des subventions aux mères en difficulté. A elles ensuite de trouver des nourrices prenant leur enfant en charge.

Si aucune de ces solutions ne convenait, il y avait également la possibilité de former une commission d'études, afin de choisir la meilleure garderie du quartier. Ensuite, la compagnie pourrait réserver un nombre de places fixes pour ses employées.

Les arguments de ginny étaient devenus très percutants au fur et à mesure qu'elle alignait les chiffres et les statistiques. Car, une fois l'absentéisme aboli, l'atmosphère changerait et il y aurait de la compétition dans l'air... Les femmes auraient enfin la même liberté d'action que leurs collègues du sexe opposé.

Eh bien, il était temps de ranger son matériel et de se préparer à dîner ! ginny éteignit l'écran, referma le clavier dans son boîtier et alla un instant à la fenêtre.

Quel étrange coucher de soleil ! Le ciel était d'un rose vif, et le Pacifique si paisible qu'on aurait pu le prendre pour un lac. Etait-ce le calme avant la tempête ?

ginny soupira. Comme il lui tardait que les éléments se déchaînent ! Car, dès que la tempête serait terminée, elle partirait...


	8. Chapitre8

Le coup de tonnerre déchira la nuit dans un fracas épouvantable. Effrayée, ginny se réveilla en sursaut, et se mit aussitôt à trembler de froid.

Un vent glacé s'engouffrait dans la pièce, faisant voltiger les rideaux jusqu'au plafond. Comme elle avait eu tort de s'endormir avec la fenêtre ouverte ! Elle aurait dû prévoir que l'orage chasserait la chaleur...

Tâtonnant dans l'obscurité, la jeune femme s'empara de son peignoir de soie, le revêtit, et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. A peine l'avait-elle atteinte qu'un nouvel éclair zébra le ciel, illuminant le paysage comme dans un fantastique incendie.

L'océan violacé partait à l'assaut d'une plage d'un blanc d'ivoire, et les arbres se courbaient, se tordaient contre le ciel embrasé. Soudain, quelque chose de froid et de mouillé cingla sa joue. La pluie ?

Vite ! Il fallait fermer la fenêtre avant d'être totalement trempée ! Luttant contre les rafales de vent, elle réussit à rabattre le montant au moment où un autre éclair zébrait la nuit.

Elle en profita pour jeter un coup d'œil à sa montre. 3 heures ! La tempête arrivait plus tard que prévu... Sam, Miranda et Zoé avaient eu largement le temps de s'installer pour la nuit à Vancouver.

Et Ellen ? Dans son état et par une nuit pareille, parvenait-elle à dormir ? Au lieu de se recoucher, ginny écouta la pluie tambouriner sur le toit du bungalow.

A 8 heures, lorsqu'elle était allée rendre visite à son amie, celle-ci frottait le sol de la cuisine.

— Pour l'amour du ciel ! s'était exclamée ginny , allongez-vous, Ellen ! Vous ne devriez pas faire du ménage ce soir.

— Je me sens très bien ! Et puis, je veux que tout soit propre pour le retour de Sam et de Miranda.

— Bon, alors laissez-moi le faire à votre place !

Pas question ! Malgré son insistance, Ellen ne voulut pas s'arrêter avant d'avoir fini. Puis les deux jeunes femmes avaient bavardé, et ginny s'était retirée vers 10 heures.

Et si Ellen avait eu un malaise plus tard dans la soirée ? Les émotions de la journée, la chaleur et l'énervement de l'orage n'étaient certes pas indiqués pour une femme à la grossesse si avancée.

Elle ferait mieux d'aller s'assurer que tout allait bien. Sinon, elle ne parviendrait pas à dormir. Dix minutes plus tard, vêtue d'un jean, d'un sweat-shirt et d'un K Way, ginny ouvrait sa porte d'entrée.

Le capuchon de Nylon la protégerait bien peu du déluge... La jeune femme en resserra les liens, tira de toutes ses forces pour refermer la porte, et s'élança dans la nuit.

Lorsqu'elle arriva chez les Walter, pantelante, courbée en deux par le vent, ses cheveux ruisselant de pluie, une lumière brillait à la fenêtre de la cuisine. Dieu merci ! Elle avait bien fait de venir ! Ellen ne dormait pas...

Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne venait-elle pas lui ouvrir la porte ? ginny avait beau frapper, ses coups se perdaient dans le fracas du tonnerre. Sans plus hésiter, elle tourna la poignée de la porte.

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle reprenait son souffle, enfin abritée de l'ouragan qui grondait au-dehors. La cuisine était vide. Et quel était ce son, venant de la chambre ? On aurait dit une plainte...

Sans prendre le temps de retirer son K Way dégouttant de pluie, elle se précipita vers la porte de la chambre. Ellen ! Pourvu qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé ! Redoutant le pire, elle poussa la porte entrebâillée, et s'arrêta net, horrifiée.

Là, sur le grand lit, Ellen était allongée sur le côté, le visage tordu de douleur. Seule une lanterne éclairait la pièce, projetant des ombres fantastiques sur les murs.

— Que se passe-t-il ? murmura ginny .

Au son de sa voix, Ellen ouvrit les yeux et une expression de soulagement détendit ses traits crispés.

—ginny! Je suis si heureuse de vous voir. C'est Harry qui vous envoie ?

— Non. Je ne l'ai pas vu. Je suis venue parce que je me faisais du souci... Vous avez des contractions, Ellen ?

Rejetant sa veste trempée sur le sol,elle s'avança pour prendre la main que lui tendait son amie.

— Je crois bien que oui..., balbutia Ellen. Ce matin, déjà, j'ai eu une petite alerte. Mais Sam s'est montré plus inquiet que moi... Il a demandé à Harry de me surveiller, et il a bien fait.

— Où est Harry, Ellen ?

— Il essaie de joindre un de ses amis pour qu'on vienne me chercher en hélicoptère. Et il m'a promis d'appeler mon médecin, aussi, pour qu'il lui donne des directives.

— Des... directives ? répéta Ginny.

— On ne sait jamais. Il se peut que j'accouche avant l'arrivée de l'hélicoptère.

Ellen s'interrompit, le visage ravagé par la douleur. De nouveau un cri lui échappa, tandis qu'elle serrait son ventre. Frappée de stupeur, ginny tenta de reprendre ses esprits.

Les contractions d'Ellen paraissaient très rapprochées. Depuis quand le travail avait-il commencé ? Et surtout, combien de temps durerait-il ? Si seulement elle avait un moyen de la soulager !

Comme Ellen laissait échapper une nouvelle plainte, elle s'agenouilla près d'elle et s'empara de ses mains. La poigne d'Ellen était d'une puissance incroyable... Qui aurait cru qu'une si frêle jeune femme eût tant de force ? Enfin, lorsque ses gémissements s'atténuèrent, Ellen se dégagea et tendit la main vers une cuvette de faïence, posée sur la table de nuit.

Dedans, un gant de toilette flottait sur de l'eau fraîche.

—ginny , je suis en sueur. Voudriez-vous me passer le gant sur le front ? balbutia Ellen.

elle s'exécuta. Il fallait absolument s'organiser pour aider Ellen à mettre son bébé au monde. Elle-même n'avait aucune expérience en la matière, mais avec des indications, et l'aide de Harry...

— Ellen, depuis quand souffrez-vous ainsi ? questionna-t-elle.

— Ça a commencé vers minuit. Au début, c'étaient de simples élancements, et j'ai cru que cela allait passer. Vous comprenez, j'ai tant attendu lors de l'accouchement de Miranda... Je pensais que ce serait pareil, cette fois. Il était donc inutile que je dérange Harry avant le matin.

A ce moment-là, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, laissant entrer le mugissement du vent. Puis aussitôt, Ginny entendit le claquement du verrou, et les pas de Harry dans le couloir.

— Ellen ? Comment ça va ?

S'efforçant de calmer les battements de son cœur, ginny continua d'appliquer le gant de toilette sur les tempes d'Ellen. Elle croyait ne jamais revoir Harry, et voilà que le destin les plaçait une nouvelle fois l'un en face de l'autre.

— Jones ? s'écria-t-il. Que faites-vous ici ?

— La même chose que vous, répliqua ginny sans se retourner.

— Harry? Avez-vous réussi à joindre votre ami ?

Toujours immobile, ginny observa Harry du coin de l'œil. Vêtu d'un ciré bleu marine, ses cheveux bruns trempés par la pluie, il était plus séduisant que jamais. Ne pouvait-elle pas oublier son attirance pour lui, dans des circonstances aussi dramatiques ?

— Oui, je lui ai parlé, répondit Harry. Il n'a pas voulu envoyer un de ses pilotes par ce temps. Il viendra lui-même... Il faut seulement attendre que le vent se calme un peu.

Otant son ciré, il se pencha vers Ellen et lui décocha un sourire qu'il voulait rassurant.ginny, elle, n'était pas dupe. Harry devait être aussi bouleversé qu'elle.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, lança-t-il. Tout va très bien se passer. J'ai pu parler au Dr Haffey et il m'a indiqué la procédure à suivre... au cas où l'hélicoptère n'arriverait pas à temps.

Un grondement assourdissant empêcha toute conversation pendant quelques secondes. Puis, comme si elle prenait le relais des éléments déchaînés, Ellen poussa un gémissement aigu.

— Seigneur ! s'écria-t-elle. Ça recommence !

En un éclair, ginny lui prit les mains, murmurant des paroles apaisantes. Le visage en sueur, Ellen se raidissait, s'armant de courage contre les violentes contractions qui la parcouraient.

— Avez-vous de l'expérience en matière d'obstétrique ? demandaHarry.

Pour la première fois de la soirée, ginny leva les yeux vers lui.

— Non, répondit-elle. Qu'a dit le médecin ?

— La grossesse d'Ellen s'est déroulée normalement. Il ne devrait donc pas y avoir de problèmes. Le Dr Haffey pense que le choc de l'accident de Miranda a déclenché les contractions... Quand il a vu l'enfant cet après-midi, il y a tout de suite pensé.

— Comment va-t-elle ?

— Haffey dit qu'elle n'aura pas de cicatrice. En somme, il y a eu plus de peur que de mal.

ginny se tut un instant, admirant son compagnon à la lueur de la lanterne. Lui aussi était complètement trempé, et son jean moulait ses cuisses athlétiques. Comme toujours, il était pieds nus dans ses Reebok.

— Puis-je vous emprunter la lampe ? demanda-t-il. Je voudrais rallumer le poêle.

— Bien sûr...

Restée seule dans la chambre obscure, ginny tenta de secourir Ellen du mieux qu'elle put. Elle lui épongeait le front, murmurait des paroles d'encouragement, tout en écoutant les bruits que faisait Harry dans la pièce voisine.

Peu à peu, une douce chaleur envahit le bungalow glacé. Pendant qu'Ellen se reposait entre deux contractions, ginny écouta le bruit de la pompe dans la cuisine. Harry se lavait les mains... Dans quelques instants, il serait de nouveau près d'elle.

Effectivement, il arriva, précédé d'un flot de lumière, et posa sur le lit un amoncellement de linge : un drap, une pile de serviettes de toilette, la petite couverture de Miranda, et une boîte de mouchoirs en papier.

—Harry..., murmura Ellen. Il faudra une couche pour le bébé. Regardez dans le tiroir du bas... parmi les affaires de Miranda. Il y a plusieurs couches en coton. Elles sont beaucoup trop grandes, bien sûr, mais si vous pouviez les couper avec des ciseaux...

La jeune femme eut une nouvelle contraction qui l'empêcha de continuer. Harry sortit les couches du tiroir avec le plus grand calme, et vint poser la main sur l'épaule de ginny . Celle-ci frémît, bouleversée.

— Avez-vous noté la fréquence des contractions ? questionna-t-il.

— Oui, elles sont de plus en plus rapprochées. Elle a à peine le temps de reprendre son souffle...

Soudain, Ellen poussa un cri perçant et tout son corps se cambra sous une formidable poussée.

— Il descend ! cria-t-elle. Oh, mon Dieu !

—Ginny, vite, allez vous laver les mains ! lança Harry . Brossez-vous les ongles, surtout, et ne perdez pas une seconde. Je vais avoir besoin de vous.

— De... de moi ? Mais pourquoi ?

— Pour mettre un enfant au monde.

Abasourdie, Ginny n'arrivait pas à faire le moindre mouvement. Mettre un enfant au monde, sans la moindre expérience en la matière ? Impossible ! Pourtant, cela allait se produire d'un instant à l'autre.

Ellen gémissait sans discontinuer, haletante. Dieu merci, Harry avait au moins une idée de la manière de procéder !

— Il faut qu'elle se couche sur le dos, décréta-t-il Ginny, aidez-moi à l'installer. Regardez dans la penderie, il doit y avoir un autre oreiller.

Cette fois, elle obtempéra, et revint avec deux gros oreillers de plume.

— Placez-les sous sa tête, ordonna-t-il. Maintenant, enlevez le couvre-lit, et aidez-moi à la recouvrir de ce drap propre.

En quelques secondes, Ellen était en position adéquate. Déjà, on voyait apparaître la tête de l'enfant.

— Ne poussez pas trop vite, Ellen ! commanda Harry. Vous risqueriez une déchirure...

A chaque poussée, ginny encourageait Ellen, l'exhortait à reprendre son souffle tout en lui serrant la main pour lui communiquer sa force.

Enfin, la tête sortit et Harry dégagea une épaule, puis l'autre.

— Bravo, Ellen, continuez comme ça, poussez encore... Oui, doucement... Tout va bien, murmurait Harry.

Une dernière poussée, triomphante, et l'enfant émergea tout entier, glissant sur la serviette blanche que Harry avait installée pour lui.

— C'est un garçon, Ellen ! Oh ! Il est magnifique ! s'écria Harry en poussant un cri de joie.

Que de fierté dans sa voix ! Pour un peu, on aurait dit qu'il venait de mettre au monde son propre fils. Ellen leva la tête, le visage encore crispé de souffrance et ruisselant de sueur.

— Il est normal ? chuchota-t-elle.

— Il est parfait, oui !

Pourquoi cette soudaine brusquerie ? Harry tentait-il de dissimuler son émotion ?ginny n'eut guère le temps de s'interroger. Obéissant aux directives de Harry, elle ôta le mucus du nez et de la bouche du bébé, ravie d'entendre soudain l'explosion de son premier cri.

Avec des gestes précis, harry coupa le cordon, fit une ligature, puis enveloppa l'enfant dans une serviette avant de le donner à sa mère.

— Oh ! Harry ! Comme il est beau... Il ressemble à Sam.

Il y avait des larmes dans les yeux d'Ellen, des larmes de joie. Bouleversée, ginny baissa les yeux. En voyant le bébé dans les bras de Harry, elle avait oublié ses principes, se laissant envahir par un amour infini pour cet homme si beau et si généreux.

Et maintenant, l'expression d'Ellen lui brisait le cœur. Comme elle semblait heureuse ! Elle regardait son fils avec adoration, lui caressait le visage, les mains. Tout son visage rayonnait, malgré l'épreuve qu'elle venait de subir.

Jamais encore à ce jour ginny ne s'était rendu compte de l'ampleur de son renoncement. En refusant de se marier et d'avoir des enfants, elle ne connaîtrait donc jamais ce genre de bonheur ?

— Nous l'appellerons Samuel, lança Ellen. Comme son père...

Très émue, ginny contempla la jeune mère qui, déjà, faisait téter son enfant en lui murmurant des paroles tendres. On aurait dit que plus rien n'existait pour elle que la présence de ce petit nouveau-né.

—ginny ?

— Oui.

Stupéfaite, elle regarda le visage hagard de son compagnon. Comme il était pâle et défait ! On aurait dit que toute couleur s'était retirée de ses joues.

— Je m'occupe du reste, balbutia-t-il. Vous voulez bien nous faire une bonne tasse de thé ?

— Je vous l'apporte tout de suite...

Qu'avait-il, soudain ? Un instant auparavant, il était transporté d'enthousiasme devant l'enfant qu'il venait de mettre au monde. Et à présent, il détournait le regard, les sourcils froncés, comme s'il contenait sa colère.

Troublée, elle se leva et quitta la pièce. Pourquoi tremblait-elle ainsi ? Etait-ce la réaction à l'extraordinaire moment qu'elle venait de vivre ? Elle prit appui contre l'évier pendant qu'elle pompait de quoi emplir la bouilloire.

Et comment expliquer l'attitude de Harry ? En quelques instants, il était devenu radicalement différent. A qui en voulait-il ? A elle ? Il n'avait aucune raison... Au bébé ? A Ellen ? Cela paraissait peu vraisemblable. Dans ce cas, avait-il un secret ?

Dire qu'elle l'avait tout d'abord pris pour un homme simple et sans histoires ! Une semaine plus tard, elle découvrait un être à la personnalité complexe et mystérieuse. Un être à qui elle avait donné son cœur...

L'aube se levait. Le vent soufflait toujours, mais sans violence. Debout sur la plage, frissonnante dans ses vêtements humides, ginny adressa un dernier signe à Ellen.

Harry et le pilote de l'hélicoptère la transportaient, couchée sur une civière, dans la cabine étroite de l'appareil. Dans quelques minutes, Ellen et son jeune fils seraient à l'hôpital de Vancouver, où l'attendaient Sam et Miranda.

Comme elle aurait aimé assister à leurs retrouvailles ! Ne formaient-ils pas une famille heureuse ? Elle aussi, dans le passé, avait connu la douceur d'un foyer... En regardant l'hélicoptère monter dans le ciel, le cœur de la jeune femme se serra.

Pourquoi penser au passé ? Elle devait partir, tourner la page. La vie ne tenait pas ses promesses. Comment pouvait-elle croire au bonheur quand deux êtres aussi chers lui avaient été ravis ? Sa mère d'abord, Jamie ensuite...

Abattue, elle reprit le chemin menant à son bungalow. Le vent avait jonché le sol de branches cassées, et ses pas heurtaient parfois un morceau de bois. Se retournant, elle aperçut la haute silhouette de Harry, sur la plage.

Lui aussi faisait demi-tour, ses cheveux rabattus par la brise. Comme on devait être en sécurité auprès de lui ! C'était un homme fort, responsable...

Cependant, ginny ne l'intéressait plus. Après sa tirade contre Zoé, n'était-elle pas apparue sous un jour mesquin et égoïste ? Et puis, elle l'avait rejeté, et il ne devait pas lui pardonner.

Tremblant de froid, elle gravit les marches menant à son bungalow. Elle ferait un bon feu dans le poêle, et préparerait sa valise. Comme cela, dès le retour de Zoé, elle pourrait quitter l'île.

Triste mais résolue, elle se mit à la tâche. Bientôt, les bûches craquaient dans le poêle, et, reposée par un bon bain chaud, la jeune femme se sentit mieux.

Revêtue de son peignoir de soie blanche, de fines socquettes de laine aux pieds, elle installa une pile de coussins devant le poêle. Comme ça, il ne lui restait plus qu'à se sécher les cheveux en dégustant une grande tasse de café brûlant.

Soudain, on frappa à la porte. De saisissement, ginny faillit renverser son café. Ce ne pouvait être que Harry... Mais pourquoi venait-il la voir ?

Elle ouvrit, incrédule.

— Puis-je entrer ?

C'était bien lui, rasé de frais, confortablement habillé d'un pantalon de velours et d'un grand pull gris. Comme d'habitude, il était pieds nus dans ses Reebok.

La gorge serrée, Capri s'effaça pour le laisser entrer. Jamais il ne lui avait paru si séduisant, si vulnérable. Comme elle l'aimait... Et cependant, elle devait se taire.

— Que voulez-vous ? demanda-t-elle avec nervosité.

— Je suis venu vous remercier. Vous avez été formidable avec Ellen.

A quoi s'attendait-elle ? A une déclaration d'amour ? Quelle sotte ! Comment avait-elle pu oublier que, pour Harry Potter, elle n'était qu'une cliente de plus ?

— J'ai été heureuse de pouvoir l'aider, murmura-t-elle en détournant les yeux. Vous aider, plutôt. Grâce à votre présence d'esprit, tout s'est bien passé.

— Votre café sent bien bon.

— En voulez-vous une tasse ?

— Oui, merci.

L'air toujours préoccupé, il se dirigea vers la cuisine et s'assit sur une des chaises. Interloquée, ginny le suivit, s'affairant autour de la cafetière avec un calme feint.

— Voilà... Vous prenez du sucre, n'est-ce pas ? questionna-t-elle.

Pour toute réponse, elle entendit un son étouffé. On aurait dit... Mais oui, on aurait dit un sanglot ! Se retournant d'un bloc, ginny regarda Harry. Les coudes appuyés sur la table, il avait enfoui le visage dans ses mains.

Laissant échapper le sucrier, qui roula sur le plan de travail, la jeune femme se précipita vers lui.

—Harry? Qu'avez-vous ?

Comme il ne répondait toujours pas, elle s'agenouilla sur le sol et tenta de s'emparer de ses mains.

— Pour l'amour du ciel, Harry, dites-moi ce qui ne va pas !

— Je... Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il enfin. Je n'aurais pas dû venir. Mais j'avais tellement besoin de parler à quelqu'un !

Lentement, comme si elle craignait de voir se rompre le lien fragile qui venait de se tisser entre eux, ginny le lâcha et alla s'asseoir en face de lui.

— Vous pouvez parler en toute confiance, murmura-t-elle. Je vous écoute.


	9. Chapitre9

orsque harry ôta enfin les mains de son visage,ginny vit des larmes briller dans ses grands yeux clairs. Qui avait pu infliger une telle peine à l'homme gai et enjoué qu'elle aimait de tout son cœur ?

Atterrée, ginnyse pencha vers lui.

— Est-ce à cause de ce qui s'est passé cette nuit ? demanda-t-elle. A cause du bébé ?

— Oui, d'une certaine façon.

— Mon Dieu, harry, le bébé est vraiment normal, n'est-ce pas ? Vous n'avez rien caché à Ellen ?

le jeune homme ferma les yeux, une expression d'infinie souffrance crispant ses traits.

— Non, non, murmura-t-il. Le petit Samuel est en très bonne santé.

— Alors je ne comprends pas.

— Je m'explique plutôt mal, en effet, balbutia-t-il. Puis-je me servir un café, tout d'abord ? J'en ai vraiment besoin.

elle le laissa faire. Il avait surtout besoin de reprendre ses esprits, de contrôler son émotion. Il ramassa les sucres, les replaça dans le sucrier, et versa le liquide brûlant dans la tasse préparée par ginny . Puis, il remplit celle de la jeune femme.

— Veuillez excuser ce moment de faiblesse, dit-il. Dieu sait pourtant si cela ne m'arrive pas souvent. On m'a appris dès ma petite enfance à ne jamais montrer mes sentiments.

— D'autant plus si on est un petit garçon, murmura ginny .

— Vous rappelez-vous la discussion que nous avons eue chez les Walter ? demanda-t-il.

— Bien sûr.

— Nous avons parlé du mariage, des enfants...

— Vous aviez l'air bouleversé par la question de Miranda.

— En effet.

harry posa sa tasse et, tournant le dos à Capri, il s'appuya contre le rebord de la fenêtre.

— A une époque, j'ai voulu fonder un foyer, expliqua-t-il. J'avais vingt-sept ans, et j'ai épousé une jeune femme de un an ma cadette, Susan Black-Mellis, l'héritière du cabinet immobilier Black-Mellis, une des grandes fortunes de Calgary. Vous savez déjà que Susan était très belle, mais vous ignorez qu'elle était aussi très active dans les différents cercles de la ville. Elle avait reçu la meilleure éducation, fréquenté les milieux les plus huppés... Comment rêver d'une épouse plus parfaite ? D'une mère plus idéale ?

La voix de harry se perdit dans un souffle. Patiente, ginny attendit qu'il reprenne contenance.

— Je voulais avoir des enfants, et Susan prétendait la même chose. Je désirais plus que tout fonder un foyer uni.

Quelle chance cette femme avait eue ! Tentant de réprimer un élan de jalousie, ginny posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

— Vous l'aimiez ? demanda-t-elle.

— Je le croyais, oui. Au début, surtout... Et puis, petit à petit, elle est devenue différente. Je ne reconnaissais plus en Susan la femme que j'avais épousée.

— Que s'est-il passé ?

il haussa les épaules, le dos toujours tourné vers l'horizon grisâtre qui s'étendait sur la plage dévastée.

— Je voyageais beaucoup pour mon métier. Susan ne s'en est jamais plainte durant nos fiançailles. Comment aurais-je pu me douter que cela ne lui convenait pas ? Nous revenions à peine de notre voyage de noces, qu'elle m'a demandé de changer de travail. De prendre un emploi dans l'administration de la ville...

— N'est-ce pas naturel, pour une jeune mariée, de vouloir que son mari reste près d'elle ?

— Susan n'agissait pas par amour. Au contraire. Elle voulait me dompter, me dominer. Elle me voulait près d'elle pour lui tenir compagnie, pour la suivre dans les brillantes réceptions qui faisaient l'essentiel de sa vie, sans s'occuper de ce que moi j'aimais.

A entendre la colère qui faisait encore vibrer sa voix, ginny se rappela les paroles de Zoé. N'avait-elle pas parlé de la stratégie de Susan pour soumettre son mari à sa volonté ?

— Comment aurais-je pu accepter une chose pareille ? Susan connaissait ma passion pour mon métier, mon besoin d'indépendance. Mais elle ne voulait rien savoir... Nous nous disputions sans cesse, et notre ménage n'avait plus de sens. Quand elle a demandé le divorce, un an et demi plus tard, j'ai accepté sur-le-champ.

— Cependant, cela n'a rien résolu, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry se retourna, le visage dur.

— Susan a tout fait pour me discréditer auprès de ses amis et du tribunal. Elle était très humiliée par son échec, son incapacité à faire de moi ce qu'elle voulait. Je pouvais encore lui pardonner ce trait d'orgueil, mais ce que j'ai refusé d'accepter, c'est...

Sa voix se brisa. Pourtant, quelques instants plus tard, il reprit la parole, le regard perdu dans le vague :

— Quelques mois après notre divorce, Susan est venue me voir. Et ce qu'elle m'a révélé m'a rendu fou de douleur.

— Qu'est-ce donc?

— Elle était tombée enceinte, au bout d'un an de mariage. Juste au moment où elle avait décidé, à mon insu, de prendre la pilule. C'était une façon pour elle de se venger de mon indépendance, de me priver d'enfant. Et malgré tout, elle a réussi.

— Que voulez-vous dire ?

— Susan a avorté. Jamais elle ne m'a fait part de sa grossesse. Elle est allée avorter dans une clinique de Calgary. C'était... C'était un garçon. Il aurait eu sept ans cette année. Chaque fois que je me promène sur la plage de l'île, je l'imagine à mon côté.

Comme il avait dû souffrir ! ginny frissonna, incapable de proférer un mot. Voilà donc son terrible secret... Elle aurait tant aimé s'approcher de lui, l'embrasser, le consoler. Au lieu de cela, elle resta immobile, horrifiée.

— En voyant Ellen aujourd'hui, si heureuse avec son enfant, je me suis demandé comment j'avais pu épouser Susan. Pourquoi n'ai-je pas vu qu'elle voulait me manipuler ? Elle n'a pas hésité à se débarrasser de notre fils pour cela... Oh ! Mon Dieu ! J'ai cru que mon cœur se brisait, cette nuit, quand j'ai vu cet enfant naître.

—Harry...

Impulsivement, ginny s'était levée, essuyant du revers de la main les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Elle ne pouvait supporter de le voir aussi malheureux, aussi tourmenté.

— Je ne sais pas quoi dire, chuchota-t-elle. Je suis tellement désolée.

— Chérie, je ne voulais pas vous faire pleurer !

En deux enjambées, il fut près d'elle, et ginny se retrouva enfin dans ses bras. Secouée de sanglots, elle s'abandonna à son étreinte. Puis, se calmant peu à peu, elle se sentit la proie d'une autre sensation. Une intense sensation de plaisir...

Harry déposait sur sa tempe une pluie de baisers tendres et passionnés, tandis qu'il passait les doigts dans la chevelure soyeuse de la jeune femme.

— Vous êtes magique, murmura-t-il. Quand je vous tiens dans mes bras, j'oublie tout le reste. Et je suis heureux.

Elle avait donc un tel pouvoir sur lui ? Tremblant d'émoi, elle se mit à caresser le dos puissant deharry.

— Dans ce cas, je vous serrerai dans mes bras autant que vous le voudrez... Toujours, toute la vie...

Que lui arrivait-il ? Pourquoi ce serment d'amour franchissait-il ses lèvres ? Avait-elle oublié ses résolutions, sa souffrance passée ?

Harry recula un peu, et plongea le regard dans le sien.

— Vous rendez-vous compte de ce que vous dites, ginny ?

— Oui, répondit-elle, le visage rayonnant de tendresse.

— Oh !ginny... Dites-moi que je ne rêve pas ! J'ai cru devenir fou à cause de vous. Vous êtes si belle...

Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent, puis se joignirent en un baiser exalté.

— Je vous désire, Jones, balbutia-t-il.

Le cœur de ginny battait à se rompre. Il l'appelait Jones, comme au premier jour ! Seulement, à présent, Harry ne se moquait plus d'elle. Il redevenait enfin son complice, l'entraînant dans un tourbillon de sensations voluptueuses.

— Comment pouvez-vous me désirer, après ce que je vous ai dit l'autre nuit ? demanda-t-elle. Vous étiez si en colère.

— Non... Pas en colère. Du moins, cela n'a pas duré. Quand je vous ai vue courir sur la plage comme une nymphe au clair de lune, j'ai soudain compris votre réaction. Vous étiez jalouse, tout simplement.

— Je ne sais comment m'excuser.

— Moi, je connais un moyen, chuchota-t-il en déposant un baiser sur ses paupières baissées. De toute façon, vous n'aviez pas de raison d'être jalouse. Il n'y a jamais rien eu entre Zoé et moi.

— Vous n'étiez pas avec elle, la nuit où j'ai dormi dans votre lit ?

— Moi ? Bien sûr que non ! J'ai pris un duvet, et je suis allé dormir à la belle étoile.

ginny poussa un soupir de soulagement. Et elle qui avait cru, durant toute cette semaine, aux sous-entendus de Zoé !

— Vous paraissiez si intimes, murmura-t-elle.

— Nos familles sont très liées, et le père de Zoé est mon associé. Tom est veuf depuis longtemps, et sa gouvernante avait coutume d'amener Zoé jouer chez nous, car nos villas sont voisines à Calgary. Elle a pratiquement grandi près de moi, et je la considère un peu comme ma petite sœur. Depuis qu'elle a commencé ses études pour devenir garde-forestier, je lui confie Blueberry Island chaque été. Cela fait trois ans, et elle s'occupe très bien de l'île.

— De vous aussi, non ?

— Zoé a toujours cherché à me protéger depuis mon divorce. Je crois qu'elle a compris la trahison de Susan, et elle ne voudrait pas me voir souffrir une seconde fois. Dès qu'elle voit une femme rôder autour de moi, elle intervient. J'en suis conscient, je dois l'avouer, et quelquefois, cela m'a été d'un grand secours ! Je l'ai même utilisée pour vous tenir à distance...

— Quoi ?

— Eh, oui ! Quand je vous ai embrassée, le soir du barbecue, et que vous vous êtes enfuie, j'ai compris que je tombais amoureux de vous. Le lendemain matin, j'ai batifolé avec Zoé sous vos fenêtres, pour que vous vous éloigniez de moi.

— Je n'arrive pas à le croire !

— Et j'ai feint d'être en colère contre vous, pour placer une barrière supplémentaire entre mon désir et vous... Oh ! Jones ! Quel imbécile j'ai été ! Je ne pensais qu'à vous, tout le temps... Voulez-vous faire l'amour avec moi, ma chérie ?

— Oui, murmura-t-elle.

— Pas ici, en tout cas... Accrochez-vous à mon cou. Et tenez-vous bien !

— Où m'emmenez-vous ?

— Nous allons chez moi. Loin de l'homme roux qui veille sur votre chambre.

En un éclair, harry avait saisi la jeune femme dans ses bras, et poussait la porte du bungalow. Il voulait l'éloigner de la photo de Jamie ? Il se méprenait totalement ! Oubliant sa joie, Ginny tenta de s'expliquer.

— Attendez, Harry,ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez. Jamie était mon...

— Chut ! Mon trésor... Nous verrons cela plus tard.

— Mais il faut que...

Il lui scella la bouche d'un baiser. Aussitôt, ginny se calma. N'avait-il pas raison ? Ce n'était pas le moment de parler, ou de se justifier. Bientôt, ils auraient tout le temps de se confier leurs secrets.

Bientôt... Prise de vertige, elle s'abandonna contre le torse puissant de harry, tandis que sur leur passage les branches encore chargées de pluie les arrosaient de mille gouttelettes nacrées.

— Vous avez l'air d'une mariée, murmura Harry, dans ce peignoir de soie blanche avec des perles de rosée dans les cheveux.

ginny sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Par quel sortilège l'orage avait-il empêché sa fuite, pour lui permettre de vivre cet instant merveilleux ? Dans les bras de harry, elle avait l'impression d'être une princesse de conte de fées. Sur le point de succomber au charme de son prince...

Lorsqu'il la déposa sur le lit, elle ferma les yeux, afin de ne pas perdre la moindre sensation de ce moment de volupté.

— Je vais mettre des bûches dans le poêle, déclara-t-il d'une voix rauque. Je veux que cette chambre soit un vrai petit nid...

Languissante, ginny l'écouta emplir le poêle de fonte, pomper de l'eau pour se laver les mains. Dans quelques instants, il serait près d'elle, et elle connaîtrait enfin la joie de l'aimer.

— Ça par exemple !

La voix de Harry la tira de sa rêverie. A qui parlait-il ? Quel visiteur pouvait bien venir troubler leur intimité ?

— Oui, reprenait-il. Elle s'est endormie. Evidemment, après les événements de cette nuit, elle tombait de sommeil. Dans ce cas... Oui, pourquoi n'irais-je pas marcher avec vous ? Une bonne promenade me ferait du bien. Et puis, quand je reviendrai, elle se sera peut-être réveillée.

Comment ? Il voulait partir ? La laisser ? Incrédule, ginny se redressa dans le lit ; elle entendit alors un bruit de pas, puis le claquement de la porte d'entrée. C'était impossible ! Repoussant les couvertures, elle se précipita hors de la chambre.

—harry! Attendez !

ginny s'arrêta, bouche bée, sur le seuil de la chambre. Devant elle, nonchalamment appuyé au mur, Harry Potter la dévisageait de son regard railleur. Il venait encore de lui jouer un tour !

— Espèce de...

Prise de fou rire,ginny ne put terminer sa phrase.

— J'ai vraiment cru que vous étiez parti, parvint-elle à articuler.

— Parti ? Moi ?

il s'avança vers elle tout en ôtant son pull, sous lequel il était torse nu. Puis il envoya ses baskets dans un coin du couloir. Naturellement, songea ginny , il était encore pieds nus.

Comme s'il avait deviné ses pensées, il lui décocha un sourire malicieux.

— Je ne mets jamais de chaussettes, Jones. De cette façon, je fais ce que je veux de mes orteils...

La jeune femme recula, et se rallongea sur le lit. Comme il était beau... Dire que, dans quelques instants, elle pourrait le caresser, se donner à lui sans retenue. Frémissante de désir, elle suivit chaque mouvement de ,harry et ferma les yeux lorsqu'il s'allongea près d'elle.

Malgré son inexpérience, ginny trouva d'instinct les gestes du plaisir. Il régnait entre eux une telle harmonie, une telle complicité... Tour à tour rieurs et graves, ils ne se lassaient pas des caresses voluptueuses, des baisers ardents qui les conduisaient peu à peu vers le sommet de l'extase.

ginny n'éprouvait plus aucune gêne à lui laisser admirer les courbes de son corps, mais plutôt un délicieux plaisir, un vertige sans fin qui l'entraînait vers une passion absolue.

Ses pensées basculèrent. N'avait-elle pas attendu ce moment toute sa vie ? Bientôt, le volcan de l'amour l'embrasa tout entière, et elle cria, bouleversée, le nom de celui qu'elle aimait plus que tout au monde.


	10. Chapitre10

— Qui est-il pour toi ?

harry, à califourchon sur une chaise, surveillait les petits pains en train de griller sur les braises du poêle. Sortant d'une douce torpeur, ginny lui sourit. De quoi parlait-il au juste ?

Blottie dans le rocking-chair en face de lui, vêtue d'un grand sweat-shirt c'Harry, la jeune femme se sentait tellement différente de la veille !

Sous les caresses de harry, elle était devenue une autre. La vie pouvait donc réserver d'aussi merveilleuses révélations ?

— Je veux tout savoir sur toi, reprit-il. Et j'ai besoin que tu me parles de lui...

— Pardon, je rêvais, murmura ginny en lui caressant le bras.

— De moi, j'espère ?

— De nous. Je me sens si bien avec toi...

harry tourna les petits pains sur la grille. Ils sentaient un délicieux arôme de cannelle et de brioche.

— Tu n'as peut-être pas envie de réveiller des souvenirs douloureux ? Pourtant, il faut que je sache qui était l'homme qui t'a tant fait souffrir.

— Oh ! harry! Jamais il n'aurait fait souffrir personne. Il était bon, généreux, tout le monde l'aimait...

Le regard de harry s'assombrit, et ginny fut soudain prise de remords. Etait-il jaloux ? Qu'allait-il s'imaginer ? Il fallait éclaircir le malentendu au plus vite.

— Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit sur ma mère ? reprit-elle. Jamie était comme elle : téméraire, audacieux, foncièrement indépendant.

—ginny...

— Non, harry, ce n'était pas mon amant, mais mon frère. Mon jumeau... Je l'adorais. Je ne pouvais pas imaginer la vie sans lui. Pourtant, il est mort, peu après notre vingt et unième anniversaire.

harry la contempla pendant un long moment, stupéfait. Puis il lui prit les mains, comme pour lui communiquer sa force.

— Je suis désolé, ma chérie. A aucun moment, je ne me suis douté d'une pareille tragédie. Même en voyant sa photo, dans ta chambre. Il te ressemble si peu !

— Nous étions différents comme le jour et la nuit. Physiquement, et de caractère, aussi. Jamie ressemblait à ma mère, et moi, à mon père.

— Est-il aussi sérieux et raisonnable que toi ?

— Oui, nous n'aimons pas prendre de risques.

— Pourtant, tu en as pris un en venant ici. Après tout, tu ne connaissais rien de cette île.

Il se pencha, et effleura les lèvres de ginny en un baiser qui raviva la flamme de leur amour.

— Dans ce cas précis, il s'agissait d'un moindre risque, répondit-elle. Mon père cherche à me marier depuis des années, et il m'envoie régulièrement passer mes vacances dans des lieux où se rencontrent les célibataires riches et désœuvrés... Cette année, j'ai réussi à déjouer ses plans ! Du moins le croyais-je... Comment aurais-je pu imaginer tout ceci ?

— Ceci ? Que veux-tu dire, exactement ?

ginny rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Impossible de lui avouer la profondeur de ses sentiments. Après tout, harry ne lui avait jamais parlé d'amour...

— Eh bien, j'étais venue ici pour travailler. Je ne m'attendais pas à vivre une aventure.

— Je ne suis donc qu'une aventure, pour toi ?

— Oui... C'est-à-dire...

— Et pas un nouveau prétendant ?

— Que dois-je comprendre ? balbutia-t-elle.

— Ce que tu entends... Suis-je assez bien pour ton père ?

Elle avait dû mal entendre. Harry lui parlait-il de mariage ? C'était si soudain, si inattendu ! Stupéfaite, ginny le dévisageait. Pourquoi cette lueur grave et amusée dans son regard ?

— C'est une demande en mariage, ginny , déclara-t-il. Tu ne t'es pas trompée.

Sans attendre sa réaction, il se leva et attira la jeune femme dans ses bras. Serrée tout contre lui, ginny laissa la miraculeuse réalité s'imposer à son esprit.

— Oh ! harry! J'ai l'impression de vivre un rêve, balbutia-t-elle.

— Je sais, tout est arrivé si vite ! Mais, pour être franc, j'ai su que je t'aimais dès que je t'ai vue. Nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre, Jones... Je t'aime. Je veux vivre avec toi, avoir des enfants de toi.

Le regard plein de lumière, ginny noua les bras autour de son cou.

— harry ! Tu es vraiment imprévisible ! Et je t'aime à la folie...

Un grésillement aigu interrompit la jeune femme, qui se figea de stupeur.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle en s'agrippant au bras de harry.Il y a quelqu'un, dehors ?

harry ferma les yeux, les traits crispés. Pourquoi semblait-il si contrarié ?

— Oh ! Non ! s'exclama-t-il. Pas maintenant !

—harry, pour l'amour du ciel, dis-moi ce qui se passe !

— Ce n'est rien... Ou plutôt, c'est un appel de mon bureau de Calgary. Je reviens tout de suite, ajouta-t-il en déposant un baiser sur les cheveux de ginny.

Retrouvant son calme, la jeune femme se rassit dans le rocking-chair. Harry l'aimait... et ils allaient vivre ensemble, fonder un foyer. Comment avait-elle pu refuser l'idée d'un tel bonheur ?

Arthur serait enchanté. N'aurait-il pas enfin le gendre dont il rêvait ? Responsable, dynamique, doté de toutes les qualités pour faire un bon mari, et un bon père...

Tendant l'oreille, ginny n'entendait que le murmure de la voix de harry. Dans quelques minutes, elle saurait enfin quel était son métier. Et elle devrait elle aussi avouer son secret. Pourvu que harry ne voie pas d'objections à épouser une riche héritière !

— Que tu es belle, mon amour !

Revenu dans la pièce, Harry lui souriait. Depuis combien de temps l'observait-il ? Devinait-il aussi les pensées qui l'agitaient ? En tout cas, le moment était venu de lui révéler la vérité.

— Chéri, tu te souviens du premier jour de notre rencontre, lorsque j'ai prétendu être écrivain de romans d'amour ?

— Oui. Pourquoi diable as-tu inventé une histoire pareille ?

— Eh bien, je te trouvais si attirant, si sexy ! Jamais un homme ne m'avait troublée de la sorte. Apparemment, nous n'avions rien en commun, et j'ai tout de suite pensé aux rencontres des princes et des bergères...

— Ah ! Oui ? Et quel est le titre que tu avais trouvé ? La Belle et la Bête, peut-être ?

— Non... Plutôt La Milliardaire et le Sauvage, ou quelque chose comme ça...

harry, agenouillé près d'elle, cessa de lui caresser les cheveux. Incrédule, il plongea son regard dans le sien.

— Qu'essayes-tu de me dire ? questionna-t-il. Que tu es vraiment milliardaire ?

ginny se contenta de hocher la tête en signe d'assentiment.

— Jones Oil Company, tu connais ? murmura-t-elle.

—Arthure.J.weasley ? Tu sa fille? répéta-t-il. Seigneur ! Dire que je n'ai jamais fait le rapprochement !

— Tu connais mon père ?

C'était à son tour d'être étonnée !

— Oui, je l'ai déjà rencontré.

— C'est curieux, il ne m'a jamais parlé de toi.

— Chérie, tu ne sais pas qui je suis, n'est-ce pas ?

Où voulait-il en venir ? Un peu inquiète, ginny se redressa dans son fauteuil.

— harry, personne ne sait rien de toi, sur l'île. Ellen me l'a dit... Vas-tu te décider à éclaircir ce mystère ?

il s'empara de la main de la jeune femme, et la porta à ses lèvres.

— C'est vrai, je ne parle jamais de mon métier sur l'île, puisque j'y viens pour l'oublier... Seule Zoé est au courant. Tu dois connaître l'entreprise Potter et Smith, les spécialistes de l'extinction des puits de pétrole ?

— Oui, bien sûr. Leur réputation est internationale. Smith a d'ailleurs récemment éteint un incendie pour mon père au Venezuela. Quant à Potter...

ginnyi s'interrompit, figée d'horreur.

— Potter et Smith? répéta-t-elle. Oh ! Non ! Tu n'es pas... Tu n'es pas l'associé de Smith , n'est-ce pas ?

—ginny , calme-toi. Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

— Non ! Oh ! Non ! Je ne veux pas ! s'écria-t-elle, livide. Dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai !

Au bord de l'hystérie, ginny tambourina de ses poings le torse de Harry. D'une main ferme, il lui emprisonna alors les poignets.

— Vas-tu m'expliquer ? s'exclama-t-il. Qu'ai-je dit ? Que se passe-t-il ?

Quelle idiote elle avait été ! Depuis quelques heures, elle croyait avoir chassé les fantômes du passé, bien à l'abri dans les bras de Harry. Comment avait-elle pu s'illusionner ainsi ?

A peine découvrait-elle l'amour, que déjà la vie menaçait de le lui reprendre, de le lui arracher comme elle avait déjà pris sa mère et Jamie !

Jamais elle n'aurait dû renoncer à ses principes ! Il fallait réagir, et au plus vite, avant que la souffrance l'envahisse tout à fait.

— Je suis désolée, Harry, balbutia-t-elle. Tu peux me lâcher, maintenant, ça ira.

Et avant qu'il ait eu le temps de la rattraper, Ginny s'élança vers la fenêtre. Là, le visage dans la pénombre, elle parvenait mieux à masquer l'angoisse qui devait crisper ses traits.

— Tu as un métier très dangereux, fit-elle remarquer.

— Il l'est parfois, c'est vrai.

Cachant ses mains tremblantes derrière son dos, elle lutta pour ne pas éclater en sanglots. Non ! Elle devait aller jusqu'au bout ! Et tout de suite !

— Personne ne peut vraiment dompter le feu, reprit-elle. Comment peux-tu prendre des risques pareils ?

— J'en prends de moins en moins, Ginny, car chaque jour, on trouve de nouvelles techniques, et on met au point de nouvelles machines.

— Jamie aussi prenait des risques, soi-disant calculés. En fait, il aimait le danger, comme maman. T'ai-je dit qu'il était pilote de course ?

— Non, je l'ignorais.

— Non seulement ils se ressemblaient, mais ils sont morts de la même façon. L'avion de Maman s'est écrasé sur le sol, et a explosé aussitôt. Et Jamie... Il aurait pu s'en sortir vivant, à quelques secondes près. Seulement, il n'a pas réussi à se dégager. Nous... Papa et moi nous regardions la course à la télévision, et nous l'avons vu,Harry. Nous l'avons vu devenir la proie des flammes sans pouvoir rien faire !

Un silence pesant s'installa, si intense que ginny en éprouva une douleur physique.

—ginny , je ne suis pas comme eux, murmura harry. Je ne recherche pas le danger, je suis prudent...

— Prudent, en défiant le feu chaque jour ? Non, harry, tu cours de grands dangers et tu le sais... Cet appel, tout à l'heure, c'était à propos d'un puits en feu ? D'une explosion ?

— En effet, oui. Un incendie à Alberta... Ron vient me chercher en hélicoptère dans une heure.

Jamais elle n'avait entendu tant de tension dans sa voix. Tremblante, ginny tenta d'affronter la terrible vérité.

— Ecoute-moi,ginny. Tout le monde prend des risques, tout le temps. Moi, toi, Zoé, les Walter. C'est la vie. Tu ne peux pas fuir la vie, fuir les gens, à cause des risques ! Grand Dieu ! Tu pourrais tout aussi bien te rompre le cou dans un escalier !

— Non ! Cela n'a rien à voir. Moi, je me protège du danger. Je fais attention quand je descends un escalier, quand je traverse la rue, quand je conduis... Je ne me mets pas dans des conditions de danger, comme toi. Et je ne veux pas épouser un homme dont le métier met sa vie en péril à chaque instant. Je ne veux pas revivre le même cauchemar toute ma vie !

Les larmes coulaient sur les joues de ginny, qui s'agrippait au rebord de la fenêtre comme une noyée à une planche. En face d'elle, Harry la regardait d'un air suppliant.

— Je t'en prie, ma chérie, j'ai besoin de toi ! Nous nous sommes enfin trouvés, alors ne me laisse pas, ginny!

Si elle ne partait pas tout de suite, elle le regretterait sa vie entière. Car elle n'avait qu'une envie : se jeter dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Mais ensuite ?

En cédant à son amour, elle le perdrait. Comme elle avait perdu Jamie. Et cette fois, elle n'aurait pas la force de s'accrocher à la vie...

— Je suis désolée, chuchota-t-elle.

—Ginny...

Plus qu'un appel, c'était une prière. Le cœur brisé, ginny s'enfuit en étouffant un cri. Voilà ! C'était fini ! Si elle se retournait, elle n'aurait plus le courage de regarder harry sans fondre en larmes, sans accepter son amour.

Dehors, elle prit à peine garde aux aiguilles de pin et aux cailloux qui heurtaient ses pieds nus. Seule importait la distance qui la séparait de harry, et de tous les feux du monde !

Au loin, elle aperçut une petite vedette entrant dans la baie. Zoé était donc de retour ? Se demandait-elle pourquoi ginny courait sur le sentier, avec pour seul vêtement un grand sweat-shirt de harry?

Elle le saurait bien assez tôt ! S'effondrant en larmes sur son lit, ginny laissa libre cours à son chagrin. Elle n'avait que faire de l'opinion des autres ! Personne ne pouvait comprendre à quel point elle souffrait.

Le vrombissement d'un hélicoptère la tira de son hébétude. Désorientée, elle jeta un regard par la fenêtre. Elle avait dû s'assoupir...

Sur la plage, Harry courait vers l'appareil, vêtu d'un jean et d'un blouson de cuir brun. Au moment de monter dans la cabine, il leva la tête et regarda en direction du bungalow de ginny.

Pouvait-il la voir ? Espérait-il un signe d'elle, lui montrant qu'elle avait changé d'avis ? Si seulement il savait à quel point elle en avait envie ! Elle aurait tout donné pour pouvoir courir sur la plage, lui dire qu'elle l'attendrait...

Le pilote se pencha vers harry, comme pour lui dire quelque chose. Aussitôt, il s'engouffra dans l'appareil, et les pales se mirent à tourner à toute vitesse. Quelques secondes plus tard, l'hélicoptère n'était plus qu'une tache sombre dans le ciel.

Les yeux brouillés de larmes, ginny le regarda jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse dans les nuages. Puis elle se détourna de la fenêtre et s'assit au bord du lit, la tête entre les mains.

Pour elle aussi, il était temps de partir.


	11. Chapitre11

— Comme d'habitude ?

Arthur retira une bouteille de vin blanc de la glacière, et interrogea sa fille du regard. Comme elle répondait d'un signe de tête, il emplit les deux verres posés sur la table.

— Alors, si tu me racontais un peu tes vacances ? demanda-t-il en sortant un cigare de la poche de sa chemise. Où es-tu allée, finalement ? En Espagne, en Californie ? Tu es toute dorée...

— Papa, connais-tu Blueberry Island ?

il alluma son cigare, procédant à un rituel que ginny connaissait bien. Inutile d'espérer une réponse avant qu'il ait fini ! Laissant son regard errer dans la pièce, elle contempla longuement le portrait de sa mère, au-dessus de la cheminée.

Malgré son maintien parfait et son sourire calme, Molly Jones conservait un regard malicieux, impatient. Un regard aussi bleu que sa robe de soirée en satin, aussi bleu que le ciel qui l'avait si impitoyablement trahie.

— Non, répondit enfin t-il. Cela t'a plu ?

— Disons que c'était un séjour très original ! J'ai eu la visite d'un ours au beau milieu de la nuit, j'ai aidé une femme à accoucher tandis que l'île était ravagée par un ouragan, et... et je suis tombée amoureuse.

son père avait pour habitude d'aller toujours à l'essentiel. Et cette fois, il ne dérogea en rien à sa façon de faire.

— Tu es tombée amoureuse, toi ? Et dis-moi, ce jeune homme partage-t-il tes sentiments ?

— Je... Euh... Oui, je le crois, répondit-elle, soudain embarrassée.

Ce matin, ginny avait cueilli une douzaine de roses d'un jaune pâle dans le jardin. Elle les avait ensuite disposées dans un grand vase d'argent, sur la table de la bibliothèque. Et à présent, le parfum des fleurs se mêlait à l'arôme du cigare.

Pourquoi ce bouquet si sophistiqué lui rappelait-il les fleurs sauvages que Harry lui avait offertes ? Envahie par le souvenir, Ginny revit le bouquet champêtre dans le bungalow au bord de l'océan, et des larmes perlèrent à ses yeux.

—ginny? Tu pleures ?

Stupéfait,il posa son cigare dans un cendrier, et vint prendre les mains de sa fille.

— Ma chérie, je ne t'ai jamais vue pleurer depuis que tu étais petite.

C'était vrai. Même à la mort de sa mère, elle n'avait pas versé une larme, enfermant son chagrin dans son cœur. Et aujourd'hui, toutes les digues qu'elle avait construites pour retenir sa peine se rompaient.

Secouée de sanglots, elle se jeta dans les bras de son père.

— Je ne comprends pas, murmura son père. Si tu l'aimes, et que c'est réciproque, où est le problème ?

— Oh ! Papa ! Je n'ai jamais voulu me marier... à cause de la façon dont maman et Jamie sont morts. Pardonne-moi, je ne t'en ai pas parlé auparavant, parce que je ne le pouvais pas. C'est tellement douloureux !

Les pleurs de ginny redoublèrent, tandis que son père lui caressait les cheveux.

— Mon Dieu ! Je sais à quel point cela fait mal, ma chérie. Et j'ai eu si souvent envie de te consoler. Mais tu étais fermée, murée dans le silence.

— J'ai été si égoïste ! Toi aussi, tu avais besoin d'être consolé.

— Oui, nous nous serions consolés mutuellement. Mais il est inutile d'avoir des regrets, à présent. Il est trop tard. Par contre, nous avons tout le temps d'en parler.

— Papa, quand Jamie est mort, j'ai voulu mourir aussi...

Bouleversé, il la berça contre lui comme une enfant.

— Chut, murmura-t-il. Ne dis pas cela.

— Et maintenant, je ressens la même chose. J'ai dit à Harry que nous ne devrions plus nous revoir... Je... Je l'ai blessé.

— Ce n'est rien, voyons, tu n'as qu'à aller lui parler.

— Non ! Tu ne comprends donc pas ?

Désespérée, elle se dégagea de l'étreinte de son père, et essuya ses joues d'un revers de la main.

— Je ne peux pas l'aimer, poursuivit-elle. Je ne peux pas prendre ce risque ! Si je le perdais, lui aussi, je... je n'y survivrais pas.

sont père la reprit contre lui, et attendit que les sanglots de ginny s'atténuent. Lorsque la jeune femme se calma enfin, il lui tendit un mouchoir avec un tendre sourire.

— Lorsque ta mère est morte, déclara-t-il, mon premier sentiment a été de la colère. Je lui en voulais. Pourquoi m'avait-elle imposé cette épreuve ? Pourquoi aimait-elle tant prendre des risques ? N'aurait-elle pas dû, comme les autres femmes de son milieu, passer ses après-midi dans les magasins ou jouer au bridge ? Tant que je n'ai pas eu la réponse à ces questions, je n'ai pas pu accepter sa mort.

— Et tu as trouvé une réponse ? demanda Ginny, tremblante et incrédule.

— Oui. Ta mère n'était pas comme les autres femmes, et je l'aimais pour cette raison précise. Combien de fois n'avais-je pas admiré son courage, sa personnalité ? Nous étions très différents, et, en quelque sorte, elle me complétait. C'est le jour où j'ai compris tout cela que j'ai cessé d'être en colère. Car pour rien au monde je n'aurais renoncé aux années de bonheur que nous avons connues ensemble. Cela, même la mort ne peut me l'enlever.

— Et pour Jamie ? Cela a été pareil ? demanda t-elle. Elle regretta aussitôt sa question en voyant la douleur dans les yeux de son père.

— Oui, balbutia-t-il. Quoiqu'il n'y ait pas plus grande souffrance que de perdre un enfant.

Pendant quelques secondes, ginny fut incapable de parler. Aveuglée par les larmes, elle réfléchissait aux paroles de son père. Et elle ? Aurait-elle préféré ne jamais connaître sa mère et Jamie ?

La réponse vint, immédiate, du plus profond de son cœur. « Bien sûr que non ! » Elle comprenait à présent que l'amour ne consiste pas seulement à recevoir, mais à donner. Dire qu'elle avait attendu toutes ces années avant de pouvoir se confier à son père, de partager son chagrin !

— On ne doit pas avoir peur de la vie, n'est-ce pas ? murmura-t-elle en se remémorant les paroles de Harry. Et encore moins de l'amour...

— Oui, ma chérie. Il faut savoir prendre des risques, et être assez courageux pour en accepter les conséquences.

Quelle horrible odeur de gaz et d'essence ! Descendant du taxi, ginny fronça le nez de dégoût. En dépit du vent qui balayait la vallée, les émanations du puits de pétrole flottaient dans l'air ambiant.

Quant au bruit, c'était tout bonnement insupportable ! Mettant sa main en porte-voix, Ginny s'adressa au chauffeur.

— J'en ai sans doute pour un bon moment ! cria-t-elle.

Le chauffeur hocha la tête d'un air satisfait, et, pour toute réponse, lui adressa un signe de la main, pouce en l'air. A l'évidence, il n'était guère habitué à ce genre de cliente ! Et pour lui, la course s'annonçait très rentable. Il leur avait fallu deux heures depuis Calgary pour arriver au chantier de Blue Spruce.

Tout le monde dans la région connaissait l'endroit où le puits de pétrole brûlait depuis deux semaines. L'incendie n'avait été maîtrisé que le matin même, et on était au milieu de l'après-midi.

Le cœur battant à se rompre, ginny se dirigea vers le portail de l'imposante clôture entourant le puits en feu. Harry n'était pas au courant de sa venue. Lui en voudrait-il d'arriver ainsi sans prévenir ?

Peut-être aurait-elle dû appeler son bureau, et rester à Calgary. Cependant, son instinct lui avait dit de venir jusqu'ici...

Se serait-elle trompée ? Et s'il ne voulait plus d'elle ? Il avait eu le temps de réfléchir, en quinze jours. Avait-elle raison d'espérer ?

ginny resserra les pans de sa veste de daim sur sa poitrine. De toute façon, il était trop tard pour reculer. Enfonçant ses bottes de chevreau beige dans la boue du sentier, ginny passa à côté de camions chargés de matériel et de tuyaux, dont les moteurs tournaient au ralenti.

« Danger — Interdit au personnel non autorisé », lut-elle sur la pancarte du portail. Pressant les mains sur ses oreilles, pour se protéger du fracas des engins et des projections de gaz, ginny regarda autour d'elle.

Au milieu d'une immense clairière se dressait un derrick carbonisé, aux éléments disloqués. Quelle vision d'apocalypse ! D'impressionnants véhicules à chenilles étaient disposés de part et d'autre, et à droite, trois bâtiments en préfabriqué tenaient lieu de bureaux.

Une foule d'hommes en combinaisons phosphorescentes se tenaient près des autos, munis de casques, de protège-tympans et de bottes isolantes. Qu'attendaient-ils ? Se passait-il en ce lieu quelque chose dont elle ignorait l'enjeu ?

Et où était le garde ? ginny allait franchir la grille lorsque l'homme arriva vers elle à grandes enjambées. Parvenu à une distance de quelques mètres, il lui adressa un signe du bras.

— Vous cherchez quelqu'un, mademoiselle ? cria-t-il.

— Oui...harry potter!

L'homme balaya du regard l'élégante silhouette de ginny, moulée dans un jean bleu clair.

—Harry Potter est très occupé, en ce moment !

— Je sais, oui. Pensez-vous qu'il en ait pour longtemps ?

Le garde se pencha vers ginny , le regard moqueur.

— Ça peut lui prendre une heure comme deux, semaines, rétorqua-t-il.

— Eh bien, je vais attendre un peu.

Fouillant dans son sac, ginny en sortit une petite boîte en or dans laquelle elle gardait ses cartes de visite. Elle en tendit une au garde.

— Pouvez-vous lui donner ceci, dès que vous le verrez ? demanda-t-elle.

L'homme, en voyant le logo de la Jones Oil Company, prit un air soudain intéressé.

— Suivez-moi ! ordonna-t-il.

ginny lui emboîta le pas, et ils se rendirent au bâtiment le plus proche. Là, plusieurs hommes étaient installés autour d'une table, et la regardèrent entrer avec curiosité.

— Vous pouvez servir un café à la dame, Mac ? demanda le garde.

Puis il tendit une paire de protège-tympans à la jeune femme.

— Tenez ! Sinon, on devient sourd, là-dedans, hurla-t-il avant de ressortir.

Le dénommé Mac remplit de café un gobelet de plastique et le tendit àginny.

— Du sucre ? cria-t-il.

— Non, non ! Merci !

Il revint s'asseoir à la table, couverte de cartes et de documents, et plus personne ne s'occupa d'elle. Elle aurait tout aussi bien pu ne pas être là ! Cependant, leur attitude un peu cavalière s'expliquait : on les devinait rongés par l'inquiétude.

— S'il n'y arrive pas avant la nuit, dit l'un d'eux, il faudra faire un autre forage. Ces gaz sont beaucoup trop dangereux.

— Entendu...

— On lui laisse jusqu'à... disons 18 h 30 ?

— 19 heures au plus tard. Après, on n'y verrait plus rien. Et il faut aussi envisager de rallumer l'incendie. La combustion est plus aisément contrôlable.

— Croisons les doigts ! J'espère qu'il y arrivera, murmura un homme d'un air lugubre.

Dire que Harry risquait sa vie à la minute même ! Serrant sa tasse dans ses doigts, ginny tenta de conserver son calme. Il était l'un des experts les plus compétents du globe, non ?

Et puis, ne lui avait-il pas dit qu'il se montrait toujours prudent ? Quoi qu'il en soit, elle serait près de lui. S'il voulait toujours d'elle...

Un silence étrange remplaça soudain le vacarme étourdissant. Autour de la table, les hommes se figèrent de stupeur. Interdite, ginny les regarda. Puis, comme si l'un d'eux avait donné un signal, ils se levèrent tous en même temps.

Rejetant leurs protège-tympans, ils empoignèrent des masques et des bouteilles d'oxygène, et, toujours sans parler, sortirent en toute hâte. Eberluée, ginny se retrouva seule.

Sans doute ces hommes allaient-ils vérifier l'étanchéité du puits, maintenant que les gaz ne s'en échappaient plus... Harry avait donc réussi ? Immensément soulagée,elle s'assit sur l'une des chaises, et posa la tête entre ses mains.

Dieu, qu'elle avait eu peur ! Au bout de quelques minutes, elle réussit à se lever et alla jusqu'à la porte. Où était Harry ? Clignant des yeux, elle l'aperçut enfin.

Il se dirigeait vers l'un des véhicules à chenilles, où l'attendait un groupe d'hommes... Elle aurait reconnu sa démarche entre mille ! Arrogant, sûr de lui, harry cria quelque chose à l'un des ouvriers, provoquant l'hilarité générale.

Comme elle était fière de lui ! Harry savait entretenir des rapports d'amitié, tout en restant l'homme qui sauvait la situation. Bien sûr, il n'ignorait pas qu'ils formaient tous une équipe, avec la réussite comme seul objectif.

Tandis qu'il devisait avec un autre homme, le garde vint vers lui et lui tendit quelque chose. Ce ne pouvait être que sa carte de visite. Ginny n'osait plus respirer.

Quelle allait être la réaction de harry? Inquiète, la jeune femme écouta le murmure du vent dans les pins, le bruit des moteurs qui démarraient sur le chemin... Harry leva brusquement la tête, comme si elle l'avait appelé.

Les yeux pleins de larmes, ginny tenta en vain de distinguer son expression. Allait-il refuser de la voir ? Il lui suffisait de donner un message au garde, de tourner le dos, et tout serait fini.

Tout d'un coup, il se détacha du groupe et se dirigea vers le bâtiment où elle l'attendait. Il voulait donc bien la revoir ? Les jambes flageolantes, ginny s'avança à sa rencontre.

— Bonjour, Jones ! lança-t-il.

— Bonjour...

— Tu as l'air en forme.

— Oui. Toi aussi.

Avec la boue qui lui maculait le visage, ses traits tirés par la fatigue, Harry était quelque peu différent de l'homme qu'elle avait connu à Blueberry Island. Pourtant, ni la fatigue ni la boue ne parvenaient à lui ôter de son charme.

— Tu as réussi à fermer le puits ? demanda-t-elle.

— Oui, à l'instant.

— Eh bien... Félicitations. Est-ce que... Est-ce que c'est toujours aussi difficile ?

— Quelquefois, oui, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

— Harry, je suis contente de t'avoir trouvé.

Jamais elle n'avait été aussi troublée de sa vie ! Pourtant, elle devait se montrer parfaitement franche. C'était le moment de se montrer sincère, sinon, elle perdrait Harry pour toujours.

— Vraiment ? demanda-t-il.

— Tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as dit, à Blueberry Island ?

Impossible de déchiffrer son expression. Se méfiait-il d'elle ? Ou bien avait-il changé d'avis, et relégué leur rencontre à une brève aventure de vacances ?

— Je t'ai dit beaucoup de choses ! s'exclama-t-il en riant.

— Notamment, que la balle était dans mon camp.

Harry souleva son casque, découvrant son front noirci par la fumée.

— Je croyais que tu devais me tenir toujours dans tes bras, murmura-t-il.

Comment avait-elle pu oublier ? Elle lui avait donné son cœur, pour le reprendre aussitôt, mue par une angoisse incontrôlable. Il avait raison de lui en vouloir, après tout.

— Veux-tu m'accorder une seconde chance, Harry ?

Pour toute réponse, il haussa les sourcils d'un air interrogateur. Bien sûr, il ne serait pas facile de se réconcilier avec lui après la maladresse de sa rupture. Cependant, ginny gardait courage.

— Je suis descendue à l'hôtel Westin... et je t'y attendrai ce soir, murmura-t-elle, le cœur battant.

— Tu seras seule ?

La brise souleva la veste de la jeune femme, découvrant les courbes de son corps. Le regard de harry prit soudain une teinte plus sombre.

— J'espère que non, répondit ginny

— Et demain ? Seras-tu seule demain ?

La main de ginny se crispa sur la lanière de son sac à main.

— Non, balbutia-elle. Je ne le veux pas. Je... Je ne veux plus jamais être seule.

L'espace d'un instant, ginny retrouva un fol espoir. Harry avait compris son message, elle l'aurait juré ! Mais avant qu'il puisse répliquer, quelqu'un l'appela.

Se retournant, harry fit signe qu'il arrivait.

— Je suis désolé. Il faut que j'y aille, Jones.

Très pâle, elle tenta de prononcer la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

—Harry...

— J'ai pas mal de choses à faire, cet après-midi. Je dois terminer le rapport sur l'incendie, voir des responsables locaux... Et ensuite, j'ai un rendez-vous que je ne peux pas décommander. Il sera tard lorsque j'arriverai à mon hôtel, et le temps que je me change...

— Je comprends, balbutia ginny, qui n'en pouvait supporter davantage.

— Non, pas du tout !

Contre toute attente, il étendit la main et lui caressa la joue d'un geste très tendre.

— Le temps que je me change, reprit-il, il sera 10 ou 11 heures du soir. Tu pourras patienter jusque-là, Jones ? Il faut que nous parlions.

Il voulait lui parler ? Consternée, ginny sentit tout espoir la quitter. Voulait-il lui expliquer que tout était fini entre eux ? Acceptait-il de la revoir pour lui épargner l'humiliation d'être venue pour rien ?

— Oui, je t'attendrai, Harry.

Après un bref salut de la tête, il s'éloigna et rejoignit les hommes devant l'un des autres bâtiments. Bouleversée, ginny partit à son tour.

En s'installant dans le taxi, elle aperçut son image dans le rétroviseur. Comme elle était pâle ! D'autant plus pâle que les doigts de harry avaient déposé une trace boueuse sur sa joue, qui marquait comme un trait noir sur sa peau satinée.

Sortant un mouchoir de dentelle de son sac, ginny essuya la boue, puis contempla le morceau de batiste. Serait-ce le dernier souvenir qu'elle garderait de harry potter ? Dans le rétroviseur, elle vit ses grands yeux bleu s'emplir de larmes.


	12. Chapitre12

— Mademoiselle Jones ? M. Potter est à la réception pour vous, annonça la voix polie de l'employée de l'hôtel.

— Pouvez-vous lui dire de monter ? Merci.

Ginny jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. 10 h 50 ! Elle commençait à désespérer... Raccrochant le récepteur du téléphone, la jeune femme enfila ses escarpins de daim noir et se dirigea vers la porte.

En rentrant à l'hôtel, elle avait pris un bain, puis enfilé une robe de cachemire noir qui mettait sa silhouette en valeur. Un nuage de son parfum préféré, un dernier coup de brosse à sa chevelure dénouée, et elle avait attendu Harry.

A présent qu'il était là, ginny sentit une soudaine appréhension l'envahir. Venait-il lui dire adieu ? ou bien discuter avec elle de leur avenir ?

— Bonsoir, ginny.

harry avait revêtu son blouson de cuir brun, et il était en jean, comme lorsqu'il avait quitté Blueberry Island. Avait-il vraiment changé, depuis ?

— Bonsoir, murmura-t-elle.

Souriante, elle le regarda ôter son blouson et se diriger vers le bar du petit salon. Toujours silencieux, Harry prépara deux verres de scotch. Puis il alla jusqu'au balcon, et disparut dans l'obscurité.

Cherchait-il à gagner du temps avant de lui porter le coup fatal ? Tremblante, ginny le rejoignit sur le balcon, d'où l'on voyait scintiller les lumières de la ville.

Comme Blueberry Island paraissait loin ! Prise de nostalgie, ginny éprouva une subite envie de pleurer. Ce bonheur était-il perdu à jamais ?

— Jolie vue, n'est-ce pas ? murmura harry en lui tendant son verre.

Leurs doigts se frôlèrent, et ginny frissonna de la tête aux pieds.

— Oui. Je suis contente que tu aies pu venir.

— Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir, cet après-midi.

La jeune femme offrit son visage à la brise du soir, laissant ses cheveux voleter sur ses épaules.

— Excuse-moi... J'aurais dû t'appeler à ton bureau, dit-elle.

— Dans ce cas, tu m'aurais manqué, parce que je devais prendre l'avion ce soir à minuit.

ginny s'accrocha à la rampe du balcon. Avait-il l'intention de partir tout de même ? Ainsi, il était venu lui dire au revoir, comme elle le redoutait ?

— Je... Je te remercie d'être passé, chuchota-t-elle, la voix tremblante. Je ne voudrais pas te garder plus longtemps...

— Vraiment ? J'espérais le contraire.

Devant le regard éberlué de la jeune femme, Harry posa son verre sur le rebord de pierre et se tourna vers elle, les yeux brillants.

— J'espérais que tu me garderais pour toujours, poursuivit-il.

Avait-elle bien entendu ? Incrédule, ginny le dévisagea.

— Mais... Ton vol ? Tu ne pars plus ?

— Viens ici.

Il lui tendait les bras, rayonnant de tendresse, et ginnycourut s'y blottir. Non, ce n'était pas un rêve ! Elle respirait son odeur de forêt et d'océan, elle sentait contre elle son corps chaud et puissant.

— Voudrais-tu que je m'en aille, ginny ? Ou préfères-tu que nous restions ensemble pour toujours ?

— Oh ! harry ! Comme si tu ne le savais pas...

— Alors je reste.

Il approcha son visage du sien, et leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent en un baiser plein de fougue. Un frisson délicieux parcourut le corps de ginny, et ils se regardèrent, ivres de désir.

— ginny, je veux avoir des bébés, murmura-t-il en caressant son dos.

— Moi aussi, mon chéri. J'en veux beaucoup... Harry la prit par les hanches, s'attardant aux courbes splendides de son corps.

— Je sais que ton métier est très important pour toi, ma chérie. Et j'espère que tu n'y renonceras pas... Je voudrais que tu aies tout ce que tu souhaites, mon amour. Une famille, une carrière.

Rêveuse, ginny s'imagina arrivant à son travail, un bébé dans les bras... et un petit garçon trottinant près d'elle. Elle connaîtrait donc le bonheur d'être mère, sans reléguer ses ambitions au second plan ?

Eh bien, son rapport sur les gardes d'enfant serait d'actualité ! Comment se serait-elle doutée, en l'écrivant, qu'un jour cela la concernerait aussi ?

— Je vais fonder ma propre société à Houston, reprit Harry . Et je construirai la maison de tes rêves... avec une nursery et de très nombreuses chambres. Et que dis-tu de passer nos vacances à Blueberry Island ? Je pourrai enfin voir mes enfants jouer sur la plage. Sauf lorsque nous les confierons à leurs grands-parents, pour que nous y passions des week-ends en amoureux.

ginny le regarda d'un air malicieux.

— Il va falloir du temps pour remplir toutes ces chambres, murmura-t-elle. Quand penses-tu pouvoir commencer ?

— Tu es donc si pressée, Jones ? répliqua-t-il en se piquant au jeu. Je viens de passer deux semaines à éteindre un incendie, et maintenant tu veux que je me jette dans le feu de la passion ! Bah ! Tant pis ! Après tout, quand il s'agit de faire plaisir à une dame...

Soulevant la jeune femme dans ses bras, harry la ramena dans la chambre. Ginny riait aux éclats, tandis qu'ils tourbillonnaient vers le grand lit recouvert de satin bleu. Tout au fond de son cœur, elle savait que son ancienne peur était partie.

Désormais, l'amour prendrait la plus grande part dans sa vie. Et s'il y avait des risques, elle ne serait plus seule pour les affronter.

— Oui, murmura-t-elle en lui offrant ses lèvres. Tu sais tout à fait faire plaisir à une dame.

— Je ne vous le fais pas dire, madame Potter...

Dans une étreinte éperdue, ils apaisèrent enfin le désir immense qu'ils avaient l'un de l'autre. Désir rendu plus aigu encore par les jours de séparation. Très loin, à Blueberry Island, les étoiles scintillaient comme des diamants. Ginny les gardait dans son cœur comme les plus précieux des joyaux. N'avait-elle pas fait de ses vacances impromptues une totale réussite ?

FIN


End file.
